


and now I'm falling, baby, through the sky

by transartisticmess



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: "baby boy", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BECAUSE MALES CAN SHOW EMOTION TOO DAMMIT, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Brief switching, Choking, Cock Warming, Cold Weather, Condom Use But then not, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael Mell, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hickeys, Humiliation, Jeremy has no gag reflex, Jeremy is a needy sub, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Loyalty, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Party Games, Pining Jeremy Heere, Pining Michael Mell, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Jeremy Heere, Top Michael Mell, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism, all chapter titles are song lyrics, boyf riends - Freeform, boys in lingerie, domesticity kink, first time everything, jeremy blushes a lot, kaboom, no alcohol consumption, sex in front of others, shitty references to Joe Iconis songs, squip squad, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transartisticmess/pseuds/transartisticmess
Summary: Michael Mell was utterly, irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with his best friend. Jeremy Heere was beautiful: Michael had been a goner since seventh grade.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine (minor), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (minor), Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Mell's Mother/Michael Mell's Other Mother (mentioned)
Comments: 185
Kudos: 549





	1. what if it's us

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first formal fanfic, and the thing I've posted on any site, and I'm pretty excited to see how it goes. I love BMC and  
> i think Michael and Jeremy are so well developed, I had to write this.
> 
> The title is from "Broadway, Here I Come" by Joe Iconis
> 
> I'm gonna add tags as I go, so you'll probably see more if you keep sticking around. I don't know how often I'll update, since school and depression and life, but I'll do my very best.
> 
> If you don't want to see smut, I'll try to put warnings on the chapters that will have it, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter.
> 
> Chapter title is from "Only Us" from DEH

Michael Mell was utterly, irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with his best friend. Jeremy Heere was beautiful. A light dusting of freckles covered his face. He always wore his signature low-top Converse that were scuffed from the way he fidgeted, which Michael thought was adorable. The sleeves of his blue cardigan were too long, so they hung over Jeremy’s hands, and the edges were frayed from where he had picked at them in his constant anxiety. His eyes were blue, but his left eye had a little sliver of brown, and that was just plain cute. When he was complimented he would duck his head shyly with a little grin on his face. And the way he smiled and the way his eyes crinkled up when he laughed — Michael had been a goner since seventh grade.

Which was a major fucking problem, since they had been best friends for twelve years. This meant that Michael could not tell Jeremy about his feelings without risking major consequences in the context of their relationship. Michael couldn’t even begin to think about the worst thing that could happen; Jeremy might stop hanging out with him, might stop talking to him, stop  _ looking _ at him…. That would be the worst thing that Michael could imagine in the entire universe.

Michael couldn’t even type Jeremy’s name into his phone to text him ( _ PlayerTwo _ ) without his heart beating faster. When they played video games after school, Jeremy’s fingers expertly worked his controller, and Michael couldn’t help but gulp and wonder what else those fingers might be good at. Every time they’d sit next to each other at lunch, they’d always be a little squished in with the rest of the Squad, and whenever Jeremy’s arm bumped Michael’s to reach for his water bottle, Michael would get butterflies in his stomach. 

Chloe (that perfect, snobby bitch, bless her heart) was the first to notice his crush on Jeremy. She had cornered him after school one day — Jeremy’d had a doctor’s appointment, or Michael would have taken him home for gaming — and cocked her hip out, resting a pink-manicured hand on it. 

“So,” she’d said, snapping her gum and looking him up and down, “when are you going to ask him out?”

Michael had almost choked on air. “I — uh, you mean? Um — what?”

Chloe had rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t play dumb, Headphones.” She had started calling him that ever since Rich dubbed him ‘antisocial headphones kid.’ Michael had touched the headphones around his neck subconsciously. “I know you’re into him.”

Michael had awkwardly adjusted his backpack straps and tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket, shrugging. “How do I know we’re talking about the same person?”

Chloe had snorted. “You know we are. Seriously, Michael, get your head in the game. It’s obvious you’re crushing on him. The way you look at him — I mean, it’s a wonder he doesn’t notice. Your glasses magnify your eyes a little,” she adds. “Makes it easier to see your ‘hopelessly-in-love’ face.”

“I don’t have a ‘hopelessly-in-love’ face!”

She’d raised her eyebrows at him, flipped her long hair over her shoulder, studied the nails on her left hand. “Ya-huh,” she had said to him, frowning at her almost-three-week-old manicure. “Just keep telling yourself that.”

Michael had scowled. “It’s not like he’d say yes if I did ask him out or anything,” he’d mumbled. “We’ve been best friends for twelve years. It would just mess everything up, and I can’t risk losing him.”

Chloe had looked at him over her jewel-encrusted sunglasses. “Oh, sweetie,” she’d said, “you need to get a new prescription.” And she had laughed, run her fingers through Michael’s done-up hair, and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

Michael had texted her later ( _ Pink_Bitch _ ), when his homework was done (calculus is the fucking  _ worst _ ), and she had responded instantly:

_ PlayerOne _ : hey chlo what did u mean earlier???

_ Pink_Bitch _ : michael

_ Pink_Bitch _ : im sorry but its fukin obvious get ur eyes cheked!

_ PlayerOne _ : excuse me but plz explain 

_ Pink_Bitch _ : he likes u too dumbass!

Michael had froze when he read that. Jeremy liked him too? There was no fucking way. Michael ended up thinking about this for a very long time, and had decided that he wouldn’t let Chloe get his hopes up. 

_ PlayerOne _ : no he doesnt

_ Pink_Bitch _ : yea he does michael

_ PlayerOne _ : theres no way

_ Pink_Bitch _ : michael he has liked u for months

_ PlayerOne _ : ur fuckin with me  (¬_¬)

_ Pink_Bitch _ : michael i may be an asshole but im not THAT much of an asshole. i care about 

u and i care about jeremy and i want both of u to be happy without pining for each other like middle schoolers. ask the boy out already.

_ PlayerOne _ : chloe if ur not serious i swear

_ Pink_Bitch _ : im not messin with u i promise. ive seen boys when they look at me, and the 

look on his face is the same when he looks at u

Michael had not let himself believe it was true. This was all he had wanted for  _ years _ . He ignored the comment Chloe made — Michael was gay, but he recognized the features Chloe had that made her attractive to straight guys and lesbians alike.

_ PlayerOne _ : but jer is straight

_ Pink_Bitch _ : honey

_ Pink_Bitch _ : please

_ Pink_Bitch _ : that boy is anything but. whenever u get up to go piss or smth during chem i swear his eyes follow ur ass like a magnet

_ PlayerOne _ : plz be serious

_ Pink_Bitch _ : im serious

Michael had held his breath for that whole conversation, but then he had let out a whoop of laughter. He felt giddy. His stomach hurt.

_ PlayerOne _ : chloe i love u so much thank u

_ Pink_Bitch _ : its about time u woke up <3

_ PlayerOne _ : so now what?

_ Pink_Bitch _ : put ur big boy pants on and ask him out. at this point it doesnt have to be 

fancy or super legit or anything bc hes already in love with u 

_ PlayerOne _ : do i buy him flowers???? 

_ Pink_Bitch _ : tbh hed probs fall for that lmao. jer has always been a little fem and hed

love smth cliche and cute like that

_ PlayerOne _ : i know he likes camellias bc he always tries to talk to them when we see the 

planters near the 7/11

_ Pink_Bitch _ : perfect!!

That text chain was over three months ago. Michael was still single. He had  _ planned  _ on asking Jer out the following day, honestly, he had...but life and shit got in the way, and by three days later, he was too nervous again. But Michael had started seeing the signs of Jeremy’s affection as soon as Chloe mentioned it; Jer’s heart beat just a  _ little  _ too fast when Michael hugged him; his eyes flicked up quickly, nervously, from Michael’s ass whenever Michael went from facing away from Jeremy to toward him; Jeremy blushed every time Michael licked his lips after his mouth left the slushie’s straw. All the signs were there, but he had yet to make a move.

And then, one Friday night, Michael was at home by himself (his moms were visiting family friends in Nevada for a week) when Jeremy called. It was eleven o’clock at night.

As soon as Michael picked up the phone, he knew something was different. Jeremy’s breathing was rapid, nervous, and he spoke quickly. His stutter (Michael would never admit that he found it adorable), which he was working on in speech therapy, was more prominent than ever. 

“M-michael?” 

“Jeremy?” 

“C-can I t-talk with y-you?”

“Do you want to come over? Shit, buddy, is it the SQUIP again?” Pain shot through Michael’s heart. He hated that Jeremy still had bad dreams about the SQUIP, and tried to help the best he could. “I don’t have any more Red, but we can play games or talk about it or—”

“Micha, it’s n-not th-that, just, p-please, can I c-come over?” 

“Yeah, yes, yeah, of course,” Michael said, fumbling in the dark for his glasses, which had fallen off the nightstand when he grabbed his phone. “Fuck, man, my room is a mess, do you—”

“I don’t care,” Jeremy said, “I’ll b-be over in t-ten?”

“Yes, anything,” Michael said, and Jeremy hung up.

Nine minutes later the doorbell rang. Jeremy  _ never  _ rang the doorbell anymore; he had a spare key, and the door was usually unlocked anyway. Michael ran up the stairs from his basement-situated room and opened the door. Michael always slept in nothing but his boxers (Triforce-emblazoned, this time), but he had put his hoodie on in case he got cold when he got up.

“Jeremy, what’s going on?”

“C-can I c-come in?”

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Jeremy, of course you can. You don’t need to  _ ask _ to…. Jer, what the hell is the matter?” Michael stepped to the side, and Jeremy trembled his way through the door, a giant blue hoodie framing his face. 

Jeremy looked up at Michael and took a deep breath. “Michael, I need to t-tell you s-something. But p-please,  _ promise  _ me that it won’t ch-change how you s-see me a-at all.  _ Please _ .” 

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s clammy hand and held it between two of his own. “Nothing you tell me could  _ ever _ make me think about you differently. You are the most important person in the world to me. Jeremy, I—”

“I like you, Michael,” Jeremy blurted out. 

Michael dropped Jeremy’s hand, and stared at him for a long, long time.

Jeremy was crying. Tears ran down his face and magnified his freckles and Michael wanted to kiss them off so Jeremy would never be sad again.

“Please, Michael,  _ please _ say someth—” 

Jeremy didn’t finish his sentence because Michael grabbed his face and kissed him, and instantly Jeremy stopped talking. His eyes remained open for a second in shock, but when Michael didn’t let go of him they drifted closed. 

And Jeremy kissed back. His hands lifted tentatively to Michael’s shoulders. He could taste the salinity of his own tears in combination with Michael’s lips, which were soft, slightly chapped, and warm.  _ Where did Michael learn to kiss like  _ that _? _

Jeremy melted into Michael further, and by the time Michael broke the kiss, Jeremy had stopped crying. “Michael….” he whispered.

Michael’s hands were still cupping his face. “I’m here, Jeremy. I’m never leaving.” 

“You...please...you’re not just doing this because I — it’s not a pity thing? I couldn’t live with this if it—”

Michael kissed him again, more passionately this time, and when they broke apart this time, Jeremy was breathing a little more heavily. 

Their foreheads leaned together.

“I like you too, Jeremy.”

The two hoodie-clad boys collapsed to the floor in each others’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please comment if you like it.


	2. all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes, chapter title also from "Only Us", DEH) Sorry the spacing is a little weird.
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> PSA: Jeremy and Michael do not use condoms for oral sex, which is my personal decision as the author of this fanfic. IRL, you should always use protection for EVERYTHING, unless you're in a fluid-bonded relationship or are in a serious, long-term relationship.

Jeremy’s head was leaning against Michael’s shoulder, and Michael had the side of his head resting on Jeremy’s. They were still on the hardwood kitchen floor, and had been for almost fifteen minutes, when Michael shifted a little.

“Jer,” he whispered, “not that this isn’t amazing and I wouldn’t stay here forever with you, but do you maybe wanna go downstairs and get comfy?” 

Jeremy looked up at Michael, his eyes sparkling. “In _bed?_ ” he asked mischievously, and though Michael laughed, he too was excited at the thought.

“Sure, buddy,” he said, kissing Jeremy on the temple. “In bed, if you want. And we can sleep, snuggle, watch movies, or do...whatever you want.” Michael knew roughly _whatever_ it was that Jeremy wanted, and Michael couldn’t help but get a little worked up when he thought about it.

They pulled each other to their feet, kissed quickly, and made their way down the basement stairs, tugging each other’s arms and laughing and almost tumbling down the stairs as they did so. When they reached the bottom, Jeremy put his arms around Michael’s neck, and leaned up to kiss him. Michael’s hands slid to Jeremy’s waist as their lips met, and slowly Michael moved his hands further to Jeremy’s ass.

“Is this okay?” he whispered against the other’s lips, and Jeremy nodded. 

“Please,” he murmured back, and kissed Michael harder, his tongue tentatively slipping into Michael’s mouth. Michael grazed his teeth over it, earning a soft sound of surprise from Jeremy, and when Michael kneaded his ass gently while flicking his tongue against Jeremy’s, Jeremy moaned a little louder. 

“This is amazing,” Michael whispered, gently breaking the kiss. Fireworks were shooting through his entire body — like glitter in the sky as it blows past, _KABOOM_. “I never dreamed that you would want me back.”

“I’ve liked you since around the end of sophomore year,” Jeremy admitted, lowering his gaze and smiling shyly.

“Seventh grade, for me”

“Fuck,” Jeremy said. “I’m a dumbass. How could I—”

Jeremy’s words were cut off, however, when Michael kissed him again. Michael tilted Jeremy’s chin up and looked right into his eyes.

“ _Mahal_ , if we’re going to be together, I absolutely forbid you from talking shit about yourself. Okay?”

Jeremy’s eyes lit up. “You want us to be together? Like, _together_ together? You would really want me?”

“If _you_ want _me_ , I know it would make me the happiest guy on the planet to have you.”

Jeremy beamed up at him. “Michael, nothing would make me happier.”

Michael kissed him quickly. “Hence, you can’t say anything bad about yourself. I won’t allow it.” Michael walked backwards to his bed, sitting down when he felt it behind him, and pulled Jeremy roughly after him. Jeremy let out a squawk of surprise and landed ungracefully in Michael’s lap, blinking up at him in confusion.

“Michael?” Jeremy’s voice was barely above a whisper, and it was laced with anticipation.

God, his _voice_ ...oh, the things Michael wanted to do to this boy. He was already getting hard, but allowed no time for embarrassment — _this was finally happening_ , and Michael wasn’t going to waste a second of it. Michael kissed him, hard, and ran his hand up Jeremy’s arm, using his other hand at the hem to pull his hoodie over his head. It fell to the floor, the blue fabric looking more like green-gray in the dim light that was emitted from the lava lamp in the corner. Jeremy was left with a thin white t-shirt and his sleep boxers.

“Jeremy,” Michael murmured in his ear, intentionally making his voice lower in an attempt to rile up the other boy; it worked: Jeremy tilted his head and closed his eyes, and Michael felt him straighten his back. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped, whining when Michael started to kiss his neck. “ _Michael_ — please….”

As he kissed down Jeremy’s neck, Michael could feel Jeremy’s boner against his stomach, and basked in the knowledge that _he_ was the one who caused it. “Can I leave a mark?” Michael whispered, laving his tongue over the soft skin of Jeremy’s throat. As much as he was enjoying this, there was no way he was going to get ahead of himself and do anything that might scare Jeremy off. This was too perfect to lose.

Michael felt Jeremy nod, and began to suck a bruise into the pale skin of his neck, feeling himself get harder when he heard the little whimpers Jeremy made at the sensation of lips on his neck. When Michael was done, he began placing open-mouthed kisses up and down Jeremy’s neck, listening carefully to any telltale noises or movements that he might make that would signify a sensitive spot. Sure enough, Jeremy gasped shakily when Michael’s lips trailed over the skin that stretched between his neck and shoulder (his _trapezius_ , if Michael remembered correctly from 11 th grade anatomy class), and Michael bit down. Jeremy arched his back and fucking _moaned_ , his hand flying up to grip Michael’s shoulder desperately, and by god, it was the most erotic thing that Michael had ever heard in his life. Michael proceeded to bite another hickey into Jeremy’s skin, and when he was done, he leaned back up to kiss him.

Jeremy was pliant and soft and warm against Michael’s lips, his breathing shaky and his mouth desperate to kiss him back. When Michael licked into Jeremy’s mouth, he tangled his fingers sharply in the hairs at the nape of Jeremy’s neck, revelling in the knowledge of another newfound kink when Jeremy moaned again.

Michael stopped kissing Jeremy in favor of working him up verbally. His voice was husky from the heavy kissing. “You like when I pull your hair, Jeremy?” he asked, tugging at it once more, and Jeremy whimpered and nodded quickly, his eyes shut tight. “Baby, I need you to use your words for me, okay?”

“Yes,” Jeremy gasped. “I like it, please….”

“What do you like?”

“I — I like it when you p-pull my hair,” Jeremy said, looking right into Michael’s eyes.

“Good boy,” Michael murmured, kissing him briefly, and Jeremy’s breath hitched. Michael grinned. “Hmm, baby, what else do you like?”

“I l-like praise, b-but I also like being humiliated and t-talked down to.” Jeremy’s voice was quiet, almost frightened.

Michael tipped his head in encouragement. “You don’t have to be nervous, Jer. I’m not going to judge you for anything, I promise. I just want to know what you like so I can make things good for you.”

Jeremy nodded quietly. “Th-thank you, Micha,” he said. “This is really n-new for me, and I’m scared I’m going t-to m-mess it up.”

“Jeremy, please believe me: nothing in the universe could mess this up for me. I love you and whatever we do together will be perfect. It’s new for me, too,” Michael added.

Jeremy leaned in and kissed him softly, and Michael slid his hands down to Jeremy’s thighs, which were straddling him, and lifted him as he stood. Jeremy let out a squeak of surprise into Michael’s mouth, giggling as Michael turned around and laid Jeremy on the bed. Michael knelt between Jeremy’s slightly-spread legs, and looked Jeremy in the eyes while peeling off his hoodie.

Jeremy inhaled sharply when he saw Michael’s bare chest in front of him, and sat up on his elbows, using one hand to pull Michael down to kiss him again. Michael nipped at his bottom lip, and ran one hand up under Jeremy’s thin shirt, brushing his fingertips over one of Jeremy’s nipples.

Jeremy’s head fell back, and he moaned as Michael repeated the motion and eased Jeremy’s shirt off. Michael’s lips found Jeremy’s nipple, and he sucked it gently into his mouth while his fingers teased the other one. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeremy breathed. “Michael, holy _fuck_ , do that again.”

Michael complied, rolling the nipple between his fingers while he sucked again at the one in his mouth, teeth holding it gently while he flicked it with his tongue. Jeremy keened and arched off the bed into the sensation, and Michael put a hand on his chest and firmly pushed him back down against the mattress.

“Stay still for me, baby,” he said to Jeremy, watching with delight as the boy whimpered and nodded, his eyes shut tightly. Michael began to kiss down Jeremy’s chest and abdomen (not before leaving another hickey over his left nipple), and when he got to the waistband of Jer’s _Apocalypse of the Damned_ boxers, he glanced up at Jeremy, who nodded, his gaze fixed on Michael through his lashes.

“You’re beautiful,” Jeremy blurted out suddenly, and flushed bright red as soon as he said it. One of his hands came up to cover his face. “I-I mean, you would be, if — I mean, you are. But it’s like—”

Now, as adorable as the rambling was, Michael decided he would pick up the pace a little, and cut Jeremy off by yanking down his underwear and grasping his dick.

“— _ohh_ ,” Jeremy said eloquently as soon as he felt the first touch.

“You’re beautiful, too,” Michael said, meaning it, and he licked a broad stripe up the side of Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy’s right hand fisted the sheets by his head, and his left shot to Michael’s hair, grasping desperately as if afraid Michael would fade away. “Look at you, you’re so desperate you’ve dripped a wet spot on the front of your boxers. I love the way you look with your eyes squeezed shut and your mouth hanging open, when I’ve barely even touched you. So fucking needy.” Michael flicked his tongue against the tip of the cock in front of him, getting a taste of the pre-cum that was gathered there from Jeremy’s arousal, and Jeremy let out a moan. “What do you think about when you touch yourself, Jeremy?” Michael asked softly, and he started to move his hand slowly over Jeremy’s dick.

“Y-you t-touching me,” Jeremy said, “and wh-when I finger my-s-self, I always imagine that it w-was your f-fingers inside m-me inst-stead.”

Michael put his lips over the side of Jeremy’s cock and mouthed wetly over the tip, moving his hand near the base. “You finger yourself and think of me?”

“Y-yes.”

“What else do you do while thinking of me?”

Jeremy hesitated, and Michael removed his hand momentarily and took Jeremy’s dick into his mouth, pushing his head down twice before he pulled off.

“ _Jesus,_ Michael—”

“What else, Jeremy?” he asked, looking up at him while his hand worked.

“I have a t-toy,” Jeremy mumbled, flinging his arm over his face to hide himself and panting, both from the hand on his cock and the embarrassment. “I...I….”

“What do you do, baby?” Michael kissed Jeremy’s inner thigh, and left another hickey there while Jeremy found his words.

“...I f-fuck myself with i-it and I pret-tend it was y-you….” 

“You fuck yourself and wish it was me filling you up?”

Jeremy nodded, whining. 

“You’re more of a little slut than I thought,” Michael said, and Jeremy made a mewling noise, bucking his hips up into Michael’s grip. _Fuck, that’s hot._ Michael frowned. “Now, now, what did I say?”

“No — no m-moving, I’m s-sorry, I couldn’t h-help it.”

“Good boy,” Michael murmured. “It’s okay.”

“Micha—” Jeremy interrupted himself with a choked-out sob, his forearm still hiding his eyes. His thighs shook, and Michael took the opportunity to leave another hickey on Jeremy’s hip before he licked Jeremy’s dick again.

“What do you need, baby? Tell me.” Michael was so hard that even his loose boxers were uncomfortable, but there was no way he was going to allow himself to get any physical pleasure just yet. There wasn’t a _chance_ he’d be able to last long with Jeremy there, and Michael wanted to draw this out for eternity.

“P-please, Michael, I need” — Jeremy groaned again — “please, need you to touch me more, please, Michael, please l-let me—”

Michael leaned up to Jeremy’s face, swallowing his words in a heated kiss while his hand kept up with slowly stroking his cock. It was Jeremy who broke the kiss this time, his breathing quite unsteady from how aroused he was.

“Can I suck you off?” he whispered, and Michael started in surprise, his hand faltering on Jeremy’s dick. In all honesty, Michael didn’t really fantasize about that much...rather, he thought about _himself_ doing that to _Jeremy_ , so he was taken aback.

His dominant facade cracked. “I — y-you’d want to?” Michael asked softly, unsure. 

Jeremy’s breathy chuckle made his heart melt. “Michael, it’s been my primary fantasy for a long time,” he said, his hips twitching, and Michael was a little impressed — that was his fantasy, too (sucking Jeremy’s dick), and apparently Jeremy felt the same way about Michael.

“I — o-okay,” Michael said, and he lay down while Jeremy sat up. Both boys slipped their boxers the rest of the way off, and Jeremy moved so he was lying right between Michael’s legs with his own feet just off the edge of the bed. 

Jeremy wrapped his hand lightly around Michael’s (very erect) dick, and looked up at Michael. “This is so amazing,” he said. “Please, please, tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not,” Michael said, reaching down and running his fingers through Jeremy’s brown hair. “You’re not dreaming.”

“I love you,” Jeremy said, but Michael couldn’t process his words because right then, Jeremy’s head leaned down and he took Michael into his mouth.

The sudden surprise of the feeling: instantaneous pleasure, warmth, wetness, and, _fuck_ , the feeling of Jeremy’s tongue pressing gently at his frenulum had Michael’s legs instantly turn to jelly.

All coherency left Michael instantly. “ _Fuck_ , Jeremy, _mahal_ , oh my _god_ —” he groaned, one of his hands covering his mouth because _for the love of god_ this was better than anything Michael had ever experienced in his life. 

Jeremy’s head lowered further, and Michael bucked his hips up, trying to get more of the heavenly place that was Jeremy’s mouth. “Sh-shit, Jer, I’m sorry, I didn’t—” 

And then he realized that Jeremy _didn’t even flinch_ — he took it, opening his throat, and blinked up at Michael. “Holy shit, Jeremy,” Michael choked out, and bucked his hips again, feeling the heat of Jeremy’s throat around him, and Jeremy _moaned_ and tightened his lips around the base of Michael’s dick.

Through his haze of pleasure, Michael remembered that Jeremy had a hair-pulling kink, and he threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair and pulled him down on his cock, holding him there.

Jeremy moaned again, and Michael waited what he thought was a reasonable amount of time before he loosened his grip and let Jeremy up. Jeremy’s head came up briefly for air, breath heavy and spit slicking his mouth and chin. 

“Jeremy,” Michael breathed, “where in the _hell_ did you learn how to do _that?_ ”

Jeremy didn’t respond, just smiled at him and nuzzled Michael’s hand in his hair before he went back down on Michael, tongue pressing firmly against the length in his mouth. Michael groaned softly and gathered a fistful of Jeremy’s hair in his hand, guiding his head up and down on his own dick. When Michael pushed his head all the way down, Jeremy’s nose brushing the hair that lead from his navel to his dick, Michael could feel Jeremy’s throat fluttering around him as he fought the gag reflex. It was the most delicious feeling, having Jeremy trying to open his throat to accommodate Michael, his tongue supporting the underside of his cock and preventing it from touching his teeth. 

Michael’s eyes were shut tightly as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. “Fuck, _mahal_ , you’re so good.”

Jeremy made an almost indistinguishable noise, and when Michael let go of his hair, he pulled off and wrapped his hand around Michael’s cock, which dripped with spit and pre-cum. 

Seeing Jeremy’s swollen lips, sex-teased hair, and flushed face brought Michael that much closer to the edge. “Jer,” he moaned, “you’re gonna have to stop if you want this to last longer.”

Jeremy nodded and pulled his hand away, but he cocked his head mischievously. “I thought the point was to get you to cum,” he said, smirking.

Michael looked at him, and sat up to kiss him. Jeremy sat up too. “Not if you want me to fuck you in a bit,” he breathed against the other’s mouth, and Jeremy inhaled sharply, his lips brushing Michael’s. Their gazes were locked, pupils blown with arousal. 

“Yes,” Jeremy whispered. “I do. Please.” 

“How do you want it?” Michael asked, bringing his hand up and tugging Jeremy’s head backward; Jeremy let out a short groan, breathing hard, and his cock jumped when Michael licked at the particularly sensitive spot on his neck. “I asked you a question, _mahal_ ,” Michael said firmly, “and I expect an answer.”

Jeremy whimpered. “Wh-what was the qu-question ag-gain?”

“How do you want me to fuck you?” Michael said, nipping at Jeremy’s neck, and Jeremy arched his back with a little gasp.

“I — I want you to f-finger me a-and make me beg.”

“Beg?” Michael asked, and he pushed Jeremy onto his back, settling between his legs and leaning down far enough that he could tease the other boy’s chest with his tongue. He tilted his pelvis so that their cocks brushed together lightly, and Michael hissed through his teeth in the effort to not grind against Jeremy. Jeremy made a little mewling noise and bucked his hips up, and Michael’s fingers found one of his nipples and pinched it sharply in reprimand. Jeremy got the message and settled back against the bed, having squeaked and groaned when Michael pinched him. “Beg for what, baby boy?”

Jeremy’s breath hitched at the name, and Michael felt Jeremy’s cock twitch against his own. “Beg for y-you to...to f-fuck me. F-flip me over and get bet-tween my legs and f-fuck m-me into the mat-tress and kiss me. _Please_ , Michael, please, I….” He trailed off, and Michael was left looking down at him, harder than he’d ever been in his life.

“Turn over, Jeremy,” he said quietly, and Jeremy gasped softly and obeyed as Michael scooted off of him. Michael leaned over so his head was looking under the bed, and grabbed wipes, lube, and a condom, sitting back up to find Jeremy on his knees with his ass in the air, supporting his front weight on his elbows and forearms, upon which rested his head. “ _Diyos_ , _mahal_ , you’re gorgeous.”

Jeremy whimpered, pleased, and he flushed a deeper shade of red than he already was. Michael smiled and crawled over to him, and he ran his fingers teasingly up the back of his thigh. He palmed Jeremy’s ass, delighting in the visible shudder it sent down Jeremy’s spine, and leaned down to press open-mouthed kisses to the side that Michael wasn’t busy squeezing.

The soft moan Jeremy emitted when Michael sank his teeth into the supple, smooth skin on Jeremy’s ass was adorable. With the hand that wasn’t currently busy, Michael clumsily opened the lube and slicked up three of his fingers, rubbing them together to make sure the lube wasn’t too cold. Sliding his mouth and other hand to the side to make room, he gently spread the other boy’s cheeks and circled his hole lightly with one finger.

The noise that Jeremy made right then made Michael want to shove Jeremy down and start fucking him without time to prep at all — but he was too sensible for that. He had talked to someone online who hadn’t been able to walk right for a week because he got aggressively fucked without fingering or real lube or anything...and there was no way in hell that Michael was going to let that happen to anyone, least of all Jeremy.

“This okay, Jer?” Michael asked, easing off of his dominance for a second to check in. He kissed Jeremy’s lower back. Jeremy choked and nodded. “Jeremy,” he said sternly, slipping back into character now that he was pretty sure that Jeremy was okay with this, “I need you to tell me what you want.”

“P-please, f-finger me,” Jeremy gasped out, his voice shaking, and Michael had to stifle his own noises of arousal at the way Jeremy unconsciously pressed his ass further against Michael. “Prep me for your cock. I need, please, need y—” Jeremy cut himself off with another gasp when Michael slowly pushed his fingertip past that first barrier of muscles, easing his way in by repeatedly pushing in a little, pulling out, then pushing in a little more. Jeremy was looser than Michael would have expected, and a smug feeling washed over him. 

“Baby boy, when was the last time you did this?” Michael asked casually, pushing his finger in as far as it would go and feeling the entrance to Jeremy’s hole tighten around the base of his finger.

“N-not too long b-b-before I called yo-ou,” Jeremy stammered, burying his face in his arms in embarrassment. His ass pressed against Michael’s hand, trying to get Michael to keep going.

“Is that so?” Michael asked, and he pressed another finger inside right next to the first one, met with less resistance than would be normal due to the recency with which Jeremy masturbated. “So needy, you got off a little more than an hour ago and now you’re practically begging me for more? To stretch your little ass out again to get you ready for when I fuck you? You can’t wait for me to let you cum, isn’t that right, baby?” Jeremy groaned, and Michael stretched his fingers apart a little. He scissored them gently at first, to allow Jeremy to get used to the stretch, before he started to finger him a little harder, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out. 

Jeremy squirmed and Michael gently hooked his fingers downwards, pushed them in a little farther, and—

Jeremy made an inexplicable noise that was half-moan, half-yelp. “ _Michael_!” 

Michael repeated the motion casually, an uncontrollable smirk emerging on his face. “What?”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Michael—”

Michael did it again, but didn't pull away; instead, this time, he kept his fingers in that spot and circled them gently. 

“MichaI’mgoingtocumifyoudon’tstoprightnowohmygod, _fuck_ ,” Jeremy said in one breath, his muscles tensing, and then he whined softly when, right away, Michael pulled his fingers out. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned his hand with it, discarding it in the trash can near his bed. 

“You don’t get to cum until I fuck you,” Michael said. “I haven’t waited this long to _not_ get to feel your little ass tighten when you cum with me inside you.”

Jeremy made another noise of arousal, and he turned over onto his back. “C-can we do it l-like this?” he asked, and he seemed a little nervous. He shifted his legs to try to hide his erection slightly, which proved to not work considering how turned on he evidently was. 

“Of course,” Michael said. “Whatever you want.” He leaned over Jeremy again to kiss him. “You don’t have to try to cover yourself,” he added quietly. “Don’t be nervous. I love everything about you. You’re perfect.”

Jeremy beamed, and kissed Michael quickly. He still appeared a little hesitant, but now he didn’t try to hide anything. “Please fuck me,” Jeremy whispered, and Michael nodded and leaned back. He spent a few seconds with the condom, and once that was ready, he covered himself with more lube to ensure that there wasn’t too much friction or discomfort. “I love you,” Jeremy said, and Michael couldn’t help the great joy that spread over his whole body. 

“I love you too,” he murmured back. He stroked himself for a second to make sure the lube coated his length evenly. Jeremy spread his legs a little further, and, at the last second, he grabbed two pillows from near the headboard and placed one under his head. The other he shoved under his hips, propping his pelvis up to allow Michael a better angle to his ass.

Michael took his cock in hand and rubbed it over Jeremy’s hole, small and tight and leaking lube, and the wanton noise that Jeremy made almost made him lose it completely. “A-are you ready?” he asked, and when Jeremy nodded solemnly, Michael gripped his dick and slowly pushed into Jeremy. 

Jeremy stiffened reflexively, and Michael pressed small kisses to his nose, cheeks, forehead, and lips. “Relax, Jeremy,” he murmured. “Does it — does it hurt?”

“No, please keep going.” 

Michael nodded in response and slowly pressed the rest of the way inside the boy underneath him. Once the head of his dick made it past the initial tight muscles, it was easier, and Michael was met with less resistance. 

Once he got over the worry that he was hurting Jeremy, Michael closed his eyes for a second and began to let the feelings wash over him as he ever-so-slowly started to move his hips. It was tight and hot, the former especially right at Jeremy’s entrance, and the latter especially when he got deeper inside. 

Jeremy hissed when Michael pushed all the way inside him, their bodies flush against each other. 

Michael kissed him again. “Are you — I — is this...okay?” he asked clumsily, and Jeremy smiled up at him. 

“I’m okay. Stop worrying.”

“What does it feel like?”

“What, do you mean you’ve never put anything up there?” Jeremy asked incredulously, and Michael snorted.

“I probably had shit before you did, honey, my therapist practically _prescribed_ me sex toys.”

“Lucky,” Jeremy muttered.

“I mean, what does it feel like? since I’ve never had an actual penis inside me,” Michael said, and his breath hitched when Jeremy shifted his hips thoughtfully.

“It’s nice,” he said. “Warm. And full. It’s way better than silicone.”

“Can I move?” Michael asked him, and Jeremy nodded. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Michael, get it out of your thick head that you’re going to hurt me and fucking _fuck_ me already!” 

Michael narrowed his eyes, and in one motion, he grabbed Jeremy’s wrists and pinned them beside his head. At the same time, he pulled out and thrust quickly back in, biting his lip to keep from making a noise. Jeremy gasped. “Don’t talk to me like that, baby boy,” Michael said softly, leaning down and brushing his lips against Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy moaned and Michael felt the other boy’s dick twitch against their stomachs (from the tone of Michael’s voice? the pinning? the actual sex?). Michael guessed the pinning, since that was new, but he decided to check. “What, do you like this? You like me holding you down like this?”

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, his breathing uneven, and when he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper. “Yes,” he said. “I — I’m s-sorry I said that, I’m just—”

“Desperate?” Michael concluded, and Jeremy nodded.

“Please,” he mumbled.

“Hm?” Michael tightened his grip on Jeremy’s wrists, and very slowly he began moving in and out of him. The pressure of Jeremy around him was the most incredible feeling he’d ever experienced, and he knew he said this earlier about Jeremy’s mouth, but _now_ it was actually true.

“Please,” Jeremy repeated a little more loudly, “please fuck me harder, I want to feel you, it feels good, please.” 

“Keep begging,” Michael groaned in Jeremy’s ear. “You feel so good around me.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jeremy said, and the words were choked out like he needed Michael more than anything. “Michael, please fuck me, please, I need your cock, _please_.”

“You’re such a good boy,” Michael breathed, and he finally began to fuck Jeremy harder, Jeremy’s head tilting back as he moaned softly. “I love filling you up, seeing you all wrecked and pretty just from having my cock inside you.”

Jeremy whimpered and he tried to struggle against the grip that held him down, but Michael held him more firmly and snapped his hips against Jeremy’s ass. 

“ _Micha!_ ” Jeremy gasped, arching his back, and this new curve allowed Michael’s cock to nudge Jeremy’s prostate on his next thrust in. Jeremy let out another, louder noise, and he went completely limp in Michael’s grasp. “ _Fuck_ , right there, _please_ ,” he keened, and Michael tried to angle his thrusts so that his cock grazed that spot every time.

Michael felt himself getting close (he knew it wouldn’t take long), and he let go of Jeremy’s wrists and braced his weight on his forearms, which he placed next to Jeremy’s head. Michael leaned down to kiss him, and on his lips he could feel the combination of their ragged breaths. He felt the arms of the boy under him wrap around his shoulders and hold him closer.

“Jeremy,” he moaned, finally dropping his character and allowing himself to truly feel the emotion and pleasure that arose from this act. “I love you,” he said between kisses, and he leaned down and rested his head on Jeremy’s shoulder. The pace of his thrusts grew sloppier as he neared his climax.

“I—” Jeremy moaned, cutting off his own words, and the arms around Michael’s shoulders shook. “I l-love you too,” he finished. “ _Michael_ , it — fuck, please — feels s-so good.”

“A-are you almost—?” Michael choked out, and Jeremy nodded desperately. “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

Jeremy moaned and untangled one arm from around Michael, slipping it between their bodies to do as Michael asked.

“Make yourself cum for me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s hand had only to touch his cock for a few seconds before he felt himself rapidly nearing the point of no return. His breathing was erratic, and with every exhale he moaned a little. “Michael, I….”

“Let go, baby boy.”

Jeremy’s body quaked as he came all over his chest and Michael’s, and Michael could feel Jeremy’s orgasm from being inside him as Jeremy’s body twitched with his pleasure. A few more quick thrusts inside him — trying to hit his prostate to prolong the orgasm — and Michael was on the edge too. 

Right then, Jeremy yanked Michael down to connect their lips, and it was with his mouth on Jeremy’s that Michael climaxed, his hips rocking to try to chase the pleasure. 

The two boys groaned again, simultaneously, and when both of them had come down from their own orgasmic hazes into the afterglow, they rested their sweaty foreheads against each other and kissed gently.

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” Jeremy breathed into the kiss, and his light, shaky laughter showed how tired he was. “That was fucking incredible.”

Michael returned the tired laugh. “I love you, Jeremy.”

“I love you, Michael.”

“We should shower.”

“Michael, it’s fucking twelve-thirty in the morning.”

“We’ve got cum and sweat and god knows what else all over us, believe me, you’ll sleep much better if we aren’t disgusting.”

Jeremy cocked his head. “We?”

“What?”

“You mean I can stay here with you?”

“What kind of question is that?” Michael asked. “Of course you’re staying with me. Nanay and Mama are with friends in some small-ass town near Reno, and they won’t be back until next Saturday, and your dad won’t care if you’re here — you randomly spend the night all the time, so he won’t worry if you...what?” He paused. Jeremy was looking up at him with a small smile on his face.

“Michael.”

“Yeah?”

“Michael Mell, I am so in love with you.”

Michael couldn’t even be embarrassed at how wide his smile was because Jeremy was just so perfect.

“Let’s go shower,” he grinned, and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Did you realize that you’ve been inside me causally the entire time we've been talking?” 

Michael laughed. “I kinda didn’t,” he said. “I kinda have to not be, now, though.”

Jeremy made a pouting face, but unwrapped his legs from around Michael’s waist, and only whined at the feeling when Michael pulled all the way out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Empty,” Jeremy said simply.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Michael teased, tying the condom and getting out of the bed. “Baby boy needs a cock to fill up his little hole?”

“Shut up,” Jeremy muttered, his ears flushing red, and Michael laughed and helped him out of bed, where they made their way to the bathroom to shower and get ready to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll be updating next, but I'll do my best to have it fairly soon! 
> 
> Please comment if you like it, it's greatly appreciated.


	3. any way you want it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: from "Any Way You Want It" by Journey
> 
> SMUT WARNING

As soon as Jeremy stood up, his knees almost buckled, and Michael had to catch him before he hit the floor. 

“Fuck, Michael,” Jeremy said, “what have you done to me?”

Michael laughed, and held Jeremy’s hand while he righted himself. “What, you didn’t like it?”

“Don’t give me that BS, Micha,” Jeremy said, and he took a step, this time catching himself when his legs shook. “You know I loved it.”

“It was obvious, too,” Michael teased. “You weren’t very quiet about it. If Mama and Nanay were home,  _ shit _ ….”

Jeremy turned bright red, and Michael kissed his temple and led him to the bathroom. He opened the door to the walk-in shower, turned on the water, and, knowing Jeremy liked  _ hot _ showers, made sure that the water was a good temperature before he grabbed them some towels and whatever soaps they would need. 

Jeremy watched him with a smile on his face, and they stepped into the shower together when the water was at an optimal temperature.

Michael pulled him close as soon as they were under the hot water, and the two boys simply embraced for a minute before Michael soaped up a washcloth and started to wash Jeremy off. 

Jeremy offered to do it himself, but quietly, as if he was embarrassed to have Michael cleaning him while he just stood there. 

“ _ Mahal _ , let me take care of you,” Michael said, and Jeremy closed his eyes and nodded.

“Thank you, Micha,” he said sincerely, and Michael moved up to wash Jeremy’s hair. When Michael began to massage the shampoo into his hair, his blunt fingernails gently scratching the other boy’s scalp, Jeremy let out a sigh as he smiled softly.

“Good?” Michael asked, and Jeremy nodded.

“Can I help  _ you  _ now?” Jeremy inquired, and Michael complied, handing over the washcloth and allowing Jeremy to repeat the same process for him. When they were done, they rinsed off the soap, and Michael took Jeremy’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

Michael tugged at Jeremy’s bottom lip with his teeth, and Jeremy emitted a small noise into Michael’s mouth as he kissed back. Their tongues brushed against each other, and slowly, Michael walked Jeremy backwards until Jer’s back hit the shower wall with a near-silent  _ thump _ , carefully ensuring neither of them would slip on the wet floor. The hot water ran down their backs. 

Jeremy gasped as Michael pushed him against the wall, and he repeated the noise when Michael nipped lightly at his tongue. Jeremy’s hands moved from Michael’s shoulders to his ass, squeezing it rebelliously, and Michael took Jeremy’s hands and pinned them above his head. 

“Michael—”

Michael growled, kissing Jeremy hard. “Keep your hands to yourself, got it?” 

Jeremy whimpered and nodded. His eyes were squeezed shut, but they shot open, however, when Michael let go of his hands and sank to his knees in the shower. 

“Micha?”

Michael didn’t answer, only looking up at Jeremy while he took Jer’s dick in his hand. Both of them were half-hard from making out passionately already, but Jeremy’s cock jumped in Michael’s hand as soon as he wrapped his fist around it. Although most cis guys (including Michael) wouldn’t be able to cum this quickly after having done so as recently as Michael and Jeremy had, Michael knew that Jeremy would be able to, since he once let slip in conversation that he had once cum twice in twenty minutes.

“I’m going to suck you off, Jeremy,” Michael said definitively, stroking Jeremy’s dick slowly. “And you’re not gonna make a noise, except to ask permission to cum.”

Jeremy whined a little, but caught himself.

“Does that make sense, baby boy?” 

Jeremy nodded.

“Do you think you can do that for me?

Jeremy nodded again, but he looked apprehensive, like he wanted to talk but wasn’t entirely certain that he would be allowed to.

“What is it?” Michael wanted to be sure that Jeremy was okay with this.

“M-may I c-cover my mouth with my h-hand?”

“Nope. I want to see how difficult it is for a slut like you to keep quiet while I suck you off. No moving, either. You can touch me but only for support; don’t try to make me go faster.”

Jeremy nodded again, and Michael could see his Adam’s apple dip down as he gulped, parting his lips to take a deep breath.

“I love you, Jeremy,” Michael said, looking up at him and connecting their gazes, and he didn’t give Jeremy a chance to respond before he sucked the tip of Jeremy’s dick in his mouth. He heard a dull  _ thud _ as Jeremy tilted his head back against the wall, and Jeremy’s hand shot up to cover his mouth in an effort to stay silent. His hips quivered, and Michael could tell that Jeremy was desperate to thrust forward into the warmth of his mouth. 

He reached up and grabbed Jeremy’s arm, guiding his hand away from his face, and tapped Jeremy’s forearm, trying to get Jeremy to look at him. Jeremy opened his eyes, with some effort, and his mouth hung open slightly as he looked down at Michael. Michael could see that his pupils were enlarged with arousal, showing only the edges of his mostly-blue eyes, and his hair was stuck in weird angles, dripping from when Michael had washed it only minutes ago.

Michael made sure that their eyes were locked when he sank his mouth further around Jeremy’s dick, and Jeremy’s hand slid gently into his hair, not pulling or tugging at all, but maintaining a subtle pressure on his hair so Michael could feel his presence there. He could hear Jeremy’s ragged breathing, and could tell that Jeremy was taking deep, slow, concentrated breaths, trying to focus on not making noise. 

Michael knew he wouldn’t be able to deepthroat at all, quite unlike Jeremy, who was very skilled at it, so he decided not to take that chance and simply wrapped his hand around the part of Jeremy’s shaft that he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Jeremy’s breathing became more labored, and his hand tightened his Michael’s hair a little, but he wasn’t trying to force Michael further; rather, he seemed to be doing it in order to ground himself a little.

He started up a pretty quick pace with his hand, stroking the bottom part of Jeremy’s cock, while he covered his teeth with his lips and began to suck harder at the top half. Michael hollowed his cheeks, and Jeremy’s eyes glazed over as he bit his lip. One of his hands fell to Michael’s shoulder, and Michael could feel Jer’s worry-bitten fingernails digging little crescents into his skin. Michael’s unoccupied hand, which previously had rested on the back of Jeremy’s knee, now slid up and around his thigh and cupped Jeremy’s balls, tugging at them gently and rolling them in his hand. 

He could  _ feel _ Jeremy getting close, his muscles tensing under Michael’s hands and his cock throbbing in his mouth, though Michael was sure it hadn’t even been five minutes. Jeremy’s fingers shifted in his hair, and his hand was shaking. 

“Micha —  _ Michael _ ,” Jeremy gasped, “I’m going to cum,  _ please  _ let me, I need —  _ please _ —”

Michael didn’t stop, he just kept going, his hands and mouth working in tandem to bring Jeremy to the edge. Jeremy groaned, his resolve finally breaking, and he bucked against Michael’s hand on his cock, spilling into Michael’s mouth as he came.

Michael sucked hard as he felt Jeremy cum in his mouth, trying to get all of it, and then he swallowed and pulled off; his hand fell to his own cock, and within a minute he was climaxing again, the evidence instantly washed away by the water that rained from the showerhead, which was cooling rapidly. Michael took a few seconds to come down from the high and take some deep breaths, and he shakily stood up to where Jeremy was still shaking slightly.

“Jer, are you oka—”

Jeremy immediately grabbed the back of Michael’s neck and kissed him, and that shut Michael up. He sighed into Jeremy’s mouth, and Jeremy pulled him closer, kissing him quietly until the water ran cold over their backs.

“I love you too,” Jeremy whispered, and Michael cocked his head in confusion as they got out of the shower shivering. “I never said it back earlier,” he clarified. “When you, um….” He trailed off, flushing and ducking his head as Michael handed him a towel.

Michael snorted as he grabbed a towel for himself. “Jeremy, you let me fuck you like half an hour ago, and you can’t even say that I just gave you a blowjob?” 

“I could say it if I  _ wanted  _ to!” Jeremy said indignantly as he dried his hair, tousling it vigorously with the towel (this particular one had horses on it; Michael had absolutely no clue to where it came from). “I like when you say that,” he added shyly. 

“Say what?”

“Like, just casually saying that you fucked me. It’s hot.”

Michael regarded him for a moment with a smirk on his face. “Jeremy, you’re a massive sub, you know that?”

“I  _ know _ ,” he mumbled, not making eye contact. “...shut up.”

Michael took a step closer to Jeremy, then reached out and grabbed his chin, roughly pulling him into another kiss. Jeremy gasped shakily when his lips touched Michael’s, and he meekly kissed back for a second, before Michael ended the kiss.

“I love it,” Michael murmured, and Jeremy opened his eyes, looking up at him. “I love how submissive you are. I love hearing you moan my name and beg for me to make you feel good.”

Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Y-you’re a massive dom,” he said. “I’m glad.”

“You’re glad that your boyfriend is a dom?”

Jeremy smiled softly at the word  _ boyfriend _ , but he nodded.

Michael stepped closer to him. “Why?”

“I—”

“So I can do things like this?” Michael asked, and he put his hand in the center of Jeremy’s bare chest and walked him backwards, pinning him against the wall. Jeremy’s eyes remained on his the whole time, his breath quavering, and when Michael kissed him, still pinning him to the wallpaper, he whimpered.

And then Michael stepped away, leaving Jeremy a whining mess. Michael casually went back to toweling himself off, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jeremy picked up the towel he had dropped when Michael kissed him and began to finish drying himself too. Jeremy began drying his neck, and Michael’s eyes were drawn to the bright hickeys that were scattered over his pale body.

“M-Michael?”

Michael looked over at Jeremy, who had his towel tied loosely around his waist.

“I — I don’t have any clean clothes…. I didn’t exactly anticipate staying here, or that you would, y’know,  _ say yes _ .”

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry that you worried so much. I wish I had a way to make up for the time we lost by pining,” Michael said, and he took Jeremy’s hand and led him out into the basement. 

“I can think of some good ways,” Jeremy said mischievously, giving Michael the side-eye from underneath his lashes, and Michael laughed and kissed him on the side of the head. 

“So can I, Jer,” he said, “but right now we’re going to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep,” Jeremy whined, and he leaned into Michael’s side. “I want to have sex.”

“Jeremy, you’re practically falling asleep on your feet,” Michael said, rooting through his dresser and digging out a pair of plain black boxers and tossing them to Jeremy.

He fumbled them, bent down to pick them up and put them on, and stood back up. He yawned. “No, I — I’m not—” Jeremy yawned again. 

Michael shook his head, smiling. He turned back to ruffle through his drawers. “Jeremy, I don’t have a ton of clean shirts, so do you want to—”

“Can I sleep in your hoodie?” Jeremy asked, blinking hopefully at Michael, and Michael grinned. 

“You want to?”

“Please?”

“I think you’d be adorable in my hoodie,” Michael said truthfully, and Jeremy beamed and ran over to pick it up, slipping it on over his head. Michael found a pair of (weed-adorned) boxers for himself, deciding to go shirtless so he wouldn’t get too warm. He usually slept in just his underwear anyway. 

“You might be right,” Jeremy said after a moment of thinking. “I am pretty tired.” 

“The dom is always right,” Michael said briskly. “Come on, baby, you have to brush your teeth.”

“I don’t want to….”

“Jeremy,” Michael chastised patiently, “you had my  _ dick _ in your  _ mouth _ . I’m not letting you go to sleep without brushing your teeth and using mouthwash.”

“Fine,” Jeremy mumbled. He was too tired to argue, anyway. He loped over to the bathroom, taking an unnecessary amount of effort to roll up the sleeves of Michael’s hoodie, which was definitely too large for him. 

It was adorable.

Michael pulled Jeremy’s spare toothbrush out of the drawer, handing it to him, and grabbed his own, putting a small blob of toothpaste on both of them. 

The two boys cleaned their teeth, and proceeded to walk sleepily to the bed. Michael took a few moments to swap out the sheets, much to Jeremy’s sleepy dismay (“Micha, I want to  _ sleep _ ….” “Jeremy, once again, we fucked on these sheets, and I am not allowing either of us to sleep on this bed before I change them.”)

And then finally, when the bed was made and the boys were ready, they got into the bed. 

“Want me to be the big spoon?” Michael asked, and Jeremy nodded and curled up, his back against Michael’s bare chest. Michael kissed him on the back of the head.

“I love you, Michael.”

“I love you, Jeremy.”

“Michael?”

“What is it, Jer?”

“I just realized...you swallowed earlier, didn’t you?”

Michael laughed. “Yeah, I did.” 

“That’s fuckin’ hot,” Jeremy mumbled, and he kissed Michael quickly before snuggling into his chest. 

It was 1:27 in the morning when Michael closed his eyes to dream, a warm body against his own, in a comfortable bed, and he fell asleep the happiest he had been in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't update for at least a week, but please don't abandon me! I'm just busy, but I promise I'm working on this whenever I can. Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed; it's greatly appreciated!


	4. just for this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating sooner than I thought, so that's good, but I've also missed school twice this week because depression, so that fucking sucks
> 
> chapter title from "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked
> 
> KIND OF SMUT WARNING but barely because Michael is a huge tease and Jeremy disobeyed

Michael awoke to Jeremy breathing deeply, cuddled up against his chest. Michael was lying on his back, and Jeremy was curled up under his right arm with his arm thrown over Michael’s chest. Sometime during the night, Jeremy had taken Michael’s hoodie off. There wasn’t any natural light in Michael’s room because he was in the basement, but a noticeable amount of light poured through Michael’s bedroom door from the stairs. He turned his head fractionally to check the time, and had to blink hard when he looked at it to make sure he had read the clock properly — it was 12:46 in the afternoon. 

_ Wow, we slept a lot. _

And then Michael truly realized that he was next to  _ Jeremy _ . They had slept in the same bed. Cuddled. Shirtless. 

Wait. 

_ We — we had  _ sex _ last night.  _

Michael couldn’t help himself as his face broke into a huge smile. 

_ I had sex with Jeremy Heere.  _

Jeremy was still asleep, and he hugged Michael closer. 

_ What if he didn’t really want it? _

_ No. _

_ He must.  _

_ But...he _ might _ not _ .

_ Can I wake him up? It’s time to get shit done anyway. I...could ask him…? _

_ But what if he says he wishes he could undo it? _

“Michael?” Jeremy’s sleepy voice broke through Michael’s cloud of anxiety, grounding him instantly.

“Wh— Jeremy?”

“Y-you were shaking.”

Michael hadn’t even noticed he’d woken Jeremy up, or that he’d moved at all. He hesitated and took a deep breath. “I love you, Jeremy,” he said. 

Jeremy looked back at him with those eyes that were so blue, that face that was so perfect, that smile that was so kind. “I love you too, Michael,” Jeremy murmured.

“Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”

Michael closed his eyes and tightened his arm around Jeremy. Trying to hold onto him. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask this.”

“What is it?”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut more firmly. “Jeremy...do you regret it?” Michael asked quietly, and he hated that his voice shook. 

Michael felt Jeremy sit up, but he kept his eyes closed.  _ God, Michael, don’t you fucking cry.  _

He felt hands on either side of his face, and Jeremy was suddenly leaning down to kiss him. 

There wasn’t any tongue or teeth or lust or anything. Just Jeremy and Michael’s lips fitting together like they were meant to do so, softly and perfectly and sweetly. 

Jeremy’s mouth gently left Michael’s, and both boys opened their eyes, their faces still right in front of each other. 

“Michael...why would I  _ ever _ regret it?” He had a sad little smile on his face, and Michael completely lost it. 

He felt the tears pour out of his eyes and down the sides of his face. 

Jeremy kissed him again, not caring that Michael’s face was wet with tear tracks or that he was hiccuping softly or that he was still quivering. 

Jeremy broke the kiss again, and smiled at Michael. His hands still cupped Michael’s face. “You’re so perfect, Michael,” he said. “Don’t you ever think I would regret something with you. Never.”

Michael kept crying, and Jeremy sat up in the middle of the bed, legs criss-crossed with Michael’s head in his lap, stroking his hair gently. He murmured soft words of encouragement and endearment, and by the time Michael had calmed down sufficiently, it was nearly two in the afternoon. 

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered. “I’m going to run home and get clothes and things, and you can stay here and lie in bed.”

Michael sat up, reaching for his glasses. “I’m coming too,” he said. 

“No, it’s okay, you can go back to sleep.”

“Jeremy, it’s the afternoon, I’m not going to go back to sleep!”

“Well, it’s more productive if you do something here, then. Make food?”

“Okay,” Michael said. “Make sure you wear pants when you walk back over there,” he added. 

“What?”

“You weren’t wearing pants over your boxers when you walked here.”

Jeremy blinked. “I...Michael, that was the last thing on my mind!”

“It’s  _ February! _ In  _ New Jersey!” _

“Settle down!” Jeremy said, waving Michael down as he got up. He put on his blue hoodie from the previous night. “I’ll wear pants this time if it will make you stop pestering me.”

“I mean, I’d prefer you without pants in general,” Michael said, “but for this, it’s a good idea.”

“Hm,” Jeremy teased as he got up and began to poke through Michael’s drawers. He fished out a pair of gray sweatpants that Michael hadn’t worn in months because they were a little too tight in the thigh region, holding them up. “So I should just leave these here then? If it would make you happy?”

“I will wrestle you into wearing those for your walk,” Michael threatened, and Jeremy had the  _ audacity  _ to smirk and dangle the pants from one of his fingers tauntingly. 

“If you can catch me,” Jeremy said with a wicked smile on his face, and he dropped the pants and bolted. 

It took Michael less than a second to fully realize what was going on, but by the time he did, Jeremy was already starting up the stairs. “ _ Jeremy! _ ”

Jeremy’s cackle echoed through the house as he scaled the stairs and took off through the house. Michael chased him up the stairs, and through the entire house, until Jeremy opened the back door and ran out into the yard laughing, barefoot and half-naked.

It was 39 degrees outside; not  _ terribly  _ chilly for winter in NJ, but enough so that the cold air bit at Michael even though he had been running around for several minutes (he was just in boxers, though, so it was kind of his fault he was cold). Unfortunately, the Mells’ yard was large (house, too; both of Michael’s mothers had well-paying occupations), which meant that Jeremy had a better chance of escaping if Michael got worn out.

“Jeremy, you get your sorry ass over here!”

And even though Michael was chasing him and trying to catch him with all of his energy, the thrilled laugh that Jeremy let out had Michael’s heart swimming with happiness.

“Catch me first, you slow cow!”

“ _ What? _ ”

After another minute of cat-and-mouse in the cold afternoon air (where both boys wore boxers and only one wore a hoodie), Michael finally had Jeremy cornered between the fence and some kind of thorny shrub, neither of which allowed for his escape. 

Michael stalked closer to Jeremy, making sure to keep an eye on the smaller boy’s body language so he would be able to tell in which direction Jeremy would try to flee. And  _ finally _ , Michael had Jeremy pinned to the fence, one hand by his head and one hand on his collarbone — not cutting off his airflow at all, but a subtle, silent dominance that Jeremy would be able to constantly feel.

“Jeremy,” Michael murmured, “you’re going to put pants on when you walk home, for two reasons: first, it’s far too cold to be outside without clothes on” —Jeremy rolled his eyes, raising his brows at Michael’s bare chest and legs, but Michael’s irritated growl snapped him back to attention— “and second, and most important: I don’t want other people seeing you without pants on.  _ Especially _ ,” he added, “now that we’re in broad daylight instead of it being dark.” Technically, it was quite overcast, so the sun wasn’t shining, but it was indeed rather bright outside. 

Jeremy smirked again in that way of his that was so infuriating and turned Michael on  _ way _ more than it should. Both of them were hard by now. “Jealous?” he asked softly, reaching up and trailing his cold fingertips lightly down Michael’s bare chest. 

“Yes, I am,” Michael said. He leaned in so his face was closer to Jeremy’s, their lips almost touching. “I’ve been waiting for you since I was twelve, and now that you’re mine, I’m not going to let anyone near you.” 

“And what if  _ I _ go near someone?” Jeremy asked, and he parted his lips and tilted his head forward so his lips brushed Michael’s. “What would you do then, hm?”

Michael growled again, wrenching his face away from Jeremy’s in order to harshly maneuver the smaller boy and pull him inside. He locked the door behind them.

Jeremy’s eyes were bright and flirtatious, and he let out a yelp of surprise when Michael grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him down the basement stairs. 

He tossed Jeremy on the bed, instantly straddling him and pinning his legs down. He pulled off Jeremy’s hoodie with ease, throwing it somewhere to the side, and Jeremy let out a quiet moan when Michael grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. 

“You want to go near someone else?” Michael murmured, his lips running over Jeremy’s neck. “Go ahead, I won’t stop you.”

Jeremy made a little whining noise, bucking his hips up . 

“Answer me, Jeremy.”

“No, please, Michael….”

Michael nipped at Jeremy’s earlobe, delighting in the shuddering gasp he let out. “No what?”

“I- I don’t want to go n-near  _ anyone _ , I promise—”

“I’d have to punish you if you did,” Michael said, and Jeremy moaned aloud at that, closing his eyes and arching his back. “You wouldn’t be allowed to touch yourself for a week. Will you be good for me?”

“Yes, now  _ please! _ ”

“Be patient, baby boy,” Michael chastised, and he shifted both of Jeremy’s wrists to one hand, so he could put his other hand to more useful tasks. He lowered that hand slightly, and started to pull Jeremy’s hair with a light, constant pressure, tilting his head back.

“Michael, please,” Jeremy whimpered. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“Good boy,” Michael whispered, and he nipped Jeremy’s earlobe again before removing both hands and sliding down Jeremy’s body until his face was right above the bulge in Jer’s boxers. “Keep your hands there, Jeremy.”

Jeremy nodded, whimpering when Michael ran his hands up Jeremy’s thighs and to his hipbones. Michael held him down while he lowered his head and mouthed slowly at his dick over the clothing. 

“Fu-u-u-uck,  _ Michael! _ ” Jeremy choked out, and he fought to press his hips up against Michael’s mouth, but the firm grip on his waist held him down. 

Michael opened his mouth over the front of his boxers and breathed hot air on Jeremy’s ever-hardening dick that was separated from him by just a thin layer of fabric.

He pressed his face against his clothed penis, causing Jeremy to hiss through his teeth at the pressure and groan softly. His stomach muscles twitched with the effort to not grind against Michael’s face.

Then finally,  _ finally _ , Michael pulled down Jeremy’s boxers and laved open-mouthed kisses over his erection; Jeremy groaned again when Michael gently tongued at his frenulum, and he clenched his hands (still above his head, per Michael’s order) into fists, trying to not squirm too much.

But then Michael stopped and pulled back, gently slid Jeremy’s underwear back up over his cock, chastely kissed him once, and climbed off of him.

“M-Michael?”

No response. Michael was over by the dresser already, plucking out what he was going to wear for the afternoon.

“Michael...wh-what the f-fuck?”

“Go get your stuff, Jeremy,” Michael said, turning around with some black sweatpants and a well-worn  _ Eagles _ T-shirt in hand. He was trying hard to hide his smile, but couldn’t tell if it was working well or not. “I’m going to make some food and clean up, and later we can study for the Chemistry test this coming Tuesday.”

“Y-you’re just gonna leave me like this?” Jeremy asked, disbelief scrawled all over his face.

Michael shrugged, trying his best to show like he didn’t care. “Like I said, baby,” he stated, “if you’re not a good boy, you get punished.”

Jeremy whimpered. “Please? I’ll return the favor?”

“Not now, baby boy. You need to learn how to be patient.”

“But I want you,” Jeremy whined, and Michael, having put on his chosen lounging clothes, took the length of the room in a couple of long strides and was suddenly standing beside the bed.

“Jeremy.”

“Yes?”

Michael sat down on the edge of the bed, and took Jeremy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, making the shorter boy look right at him. “Do you want me to let you cum today?” he asked.

Jeremy gasped quietly, but he nodded, his arousal apparent as Michael forced their gazes together. “Y-yes, please, Michael.”

“Then I suggest you start being good and do what I tell you.”

Jeremy nodded again, ducking his head submissively when Michael let go of his chin, instead placing his palm on Jeremy’s cheek. “I will.” Jeremy leaned into Michael’s hand reflexively, smiling softly and closing his eyes. 

“Good boy,” Michael said. “Now go get your things, okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Jeremy whispered back, and Michael kissed him quickly, before walking over to where Jeremy had dropped the pants and retrieving them. He handed the sweatpants to Jeremy, who put them on and grabbed his hoodie. They walked hand-in-hand up the stairs, and Michael showed Jeremy out the door into the chilly air — he noted the whimper Jeremy let out when Michael kissed him on the front porch within view of the two passersby who were walking their dog. 

“Exhibitionism, too?” Michael teased quietly when they broke apart, and Jeremy blushed, burying his face in Michael’s neck when they hugged. 

“I...I may have thought about it.”

Michael chuckled, kissing the top of Jeremy’s head. “Thought about what, Jer?”

“You showing other people that I’m yours,” he whispered. “Kissing me around our friends. That kind of thing.” 

“Sounds like you have a domesticity kink, baby boy.”

Jeremy turned redder and kissed Michael quickly. He changed the subject. “I’ll be back in about half an hour,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jeremy.” Michael glanced at the darkening sky. “Make sure you call me if it starts to rain or something. I’ll come pick you up.”

“I left my phone at home, but if I need to, I promise I will.”

They kissed again, and once Jeremy made it to the sidewalk, Michael went inside and started to make pancakes and bacon. While he was getting out everything he needed, Michael turned on the kitchen television for some background noise, and the first channel he found was weather, so he stuck with it. He was barely listening to the people talking, but when the weatherman mentioned the “incoming blizzard” and “—massive cold front headed right for Long Island, hitting Northern New Jersey on the way—”, Michael turned his attention to the screen. He watched the weather map for a moment, and, sure enough, the reporter was right: an obnoxiously large blizzard was on its course for Newark, which was roughly where they lived.

Michael turned the stove off and ran downstairs to grab his phone and text Jeremy, hoping he was home to where his phone was: 

_ PlayerOne _ : jer change of plans

_ PlayerTwo _ : wut

_ PlayerOne _ : im gonna pick u up in the Cruiser dont go anywhere

_ PlayerTwo _ : should i be scared 

_ PlayerOne _ : no dont ill be right there -3- <3

And Michael went to grab his keys and wallet, hopping in the car without even cleaning up the meal prep, on his way to get Jeremy and go to the grocery store before they ran out of all the things one might need for an impending snowstorm.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos and comment if you like it, it does wonders for my (not high) self-esteem
> 
> I love all of you, thank you for reading! Expect an update by Feb 9th, but it will probably be sooner.
> 
> Also...should I include the trip to the store, or is that kind of a waste of my time? should i get to the part where they're home? without parents, might I add? ;)


	5. it looks like love has finally found me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...Chapter 5!!!! (title from "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner)
> 
> I hate depression so much but at least this week wasn't as awful as last week.

As soon as Michael pulled into the driveway, Jeremy stepped out the front door, lugging a way-too-big-for-him duffel bag that looked to weigh about sixty pounds; and, to Michael’s surprise, Mr. Heere was right behind him in a plaid brown bathrobe with an enormous smile on his face. Mr. Heere waved overenthusiastically at Michael in the way that only middle-aged single fathers know how to do. 

“Michael!” he shouted, and he looked utterly overjoyed. “Jeremy told me about the two of you! Congratulations!” Jeremy turned beet red and began dragging his duffel bag as quickly as he could. 

Michael blinked and stepped out of his car. He kept the car door open and leaned on it. “Thanks, Mr. Heere,” he said, grinning. “I’m kinda surprised Jer told you, though.” He smiled fondly. “What’d you have to say to get him to open up?”

“Oh, he didn’t say anything — I guessed,” Mr. Heere said, grinning wildly as Jeremy heaved his bag into the trunk of Michael’s PT Cruiser and walked around to the passenger’s side, getting in and fastening his seatbelt. “He was smiling like a maniac as soon as he walked through the door, but he wouldn’t answer a single one of my questions, the little stinker. You just confirmed my suspicions!” Mr. Heere shot his fist into the air victoriously. “Looks like I’ll be collecting my well-earned twenty dollars from Rosamie and Jocelyn….”

“Dad!” Jeremy said, covering his face with his hands and groaning

“You bet my moms twenty bucks that we would start dating?!” Michael said, and despite his irritation, he couldn’t help but feel amused at Mr. Heere’s reaction. 

“Before Valentine’s Day,” Mr. Heere said proudly. 

“It’s February third,” Michael said monotonously. 

“I know!” Mr. Heere said. “I was getting worried. Now,” he said, “onto more serious things. Michael, you been watching the news?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m taking Jer to the store to stock up, and I’ll talk to Nanay and Mama when we get home. Is it okay if he stays with me for the week?”

“No problemo, M-Dog,” Mr. Heere said. “I’d be happy to sacrifice him to keep you company. When will moms be back?”

“A week from today, so long as the storm doesn’t keep them away longer.”

“Well, tell them good luck from me. Actually,” Mr. Heere mused, “I’ll talk to them myself...bragging rights and such.”

Michael shook his head, laughing. “See you, Mr. Heere,” he said, and got back in his car. 

And as Michael backed out of the driveway, Jeremy’s father shouted “Use protection!” jovially after them.

Jeremy leaned forward and lightly  _ thunked _ his head against the dashboard. “I’m so fucking sorry about my dad,” he laughed.

“I thought it was hilarious,” Michael said. “So, I assume you know now why the plan changed?”

“Pretty much,” Jeremy said. “The storm, right?”

Michael nodded. “Basically heading right for us. Mama and Nanay may not make it back if they plan to keep their flight for Saturday.”

“I hope we get stuck at home,” Jeremy said, and, since they were at a red light, Michael glanced over to see Jeremy’s mischievous smile. 

“Jeremy Heere!”

He shrugged. “I’m just  _ saying _ ,” Jeremy said. “We’ve got your place totally to ourselves, we’re basically guaranteed to miss part of this week of school, if not all of it...we can do whatever we want!” 

“I never knew you were so  _ risqué _ ,” Michael teased, and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to fuck me again,” Jeremy said. 

Michael smirked. “Jeremy,” he said, “I’m not  _ just _ going to fuck you.”

“Wh-what?”

“Oh, you have no idea of all the toys I’ve got, baby,” Michael said softly. He heard it as Jeremy’s breath hitched. “Do you like bondage, Jeremy?” 

“I- I haven’t had the chance to t-try it.”

“Well, would you like to?”

Jeremy hesitated for a few seconds. “Y-yeah,” he whispered.

“Good. I have handcuffs and a collar and so many things you’re going to love.”

“C-collar?” Jeremy asked.

Michael put his blinker on. “Yup, baby boy. If you want.”

Jeremy was silent, and Michael could almost  _ hear _ his brain working. 

“I  _ do  _ want,” Jeremy mumbled after a minute. 

Michael smiled. “There’s a leash, too, if you’d like to try that?” he asked.

Michael could hear Jeremy’s sharp intake of breath, and he instantly knew that  _ that _ was what they would be doing later. He started to envision it: Jeremy on his knees with a collar tight around his neck; Michael fucking him from behind while pulling his head back by a leash, choking him gently; Jeremy between Michael’s legs with the collar claiming him as  _ Michael’s _ , eyelids hooded as he looked up at him, his mouth open while Michael’s— 

“Yes, please,” Jeremy said quietly, just as Michael pulled into the Target parking lot.

“Will do,” Michael said, trying to keep his voice casual, and parked the Cruiser. It took him a while to find a spot, since many other people saw the news at the same time Michael did, and rushed to stock up before the storm hit and stores ran out.

He and Jeremy got out of the car and jogged the length of the parking lot in the cold. All of the carts were gone, so Michael and Jeremy each grabbed a basket and went through the automatic sliding doors that always made Jeremy nervous. 

It was absolutely  _ packed _ inside. Michael sent Jeremy off with half of his mental grocery list, while Michael went to look for the bottled water. He grabbed the last 24-pack they had and walked around some more until he found the canned food, cereal, batteries, and band-aids. 

He met Jeremy at the register and briefly looked through the things in the shorter boy’s basket, nodding his approval. 

“You found the matches and phone chargers alright, then?” Michael asked, and Jeremy nodded. “I got marshmallows and lube, too,” Michael added.

Jeremy’s mouth fell open, and his ears turned pink. “U-um...marshmallows and...?” he squeaked, and he looked so adorable that Michael couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him on the side of the head. 

They put their purchases on the countertop for the girl to ring up. She looked to be about twenty, had bright pink hair and several piercings too many, and snapped her gum loudly every few seconds. She raised her eyebrows when she rang up the bottle of lube, and glanced from Michael, to Jeremy, and back to Michael, who met her gaze with as friendly a glare as he could manage. She popped her gum again and shrugged, dropping the lube, and all of their other items, into some bags (Michael only  _ didn’t _ ask for paper ones because he knew that plastic could have more potential if they needed to keep something drier for the blizzard). 

The boys carried their things back to the Cruiser, and began the drive back to Michael’s house. When they drove up to a turn that lead to one of the back roads, Michael turned his wipers on for a second as they drove through a puddle, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jeremy was squirming in his seat. And though he was clearly trying to hide it, shifting his huge hoodie to try to cover whatever the problem was, Michael asked him about it anyway.

He purposely applied a subtle dominant lilt to his voice, knowing Jeremy would probably pick up on it (perhaps subconsciously), even though Michael disguised his words as playful teasing. “Are you hard, Jeremy?” he asked simply, focusing his eyes on the road, and the small whining noise that Jeremy made in response nearly had Michael losing control of his steering for a second.

“Yes,” Jeremy whispered, and the way that he was mortified, but  _ so clearly turned on _ made it so much more arousing for Michael to witness.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You mentioned the — the c-collar,” Jeremy mumbled, “and now I  _ can’t stop _ thinking about it.”

“What specifically?”

“You fucking me and choking me with it,” Jeremy replied without a moment’s hesitation. “You  _ owning  _ me. Telling me that I am yours and that….” He trailed off.

“Yes?” 

Jeremy’s voice shook. “...that you want to show everyone how good I am for you.”

And underneath his hoodie (which fit him a little better than Jeremy’s enormous one did for himself), Michael was just as hard as Jeremy was. Dominants are just better at hiding it. 

“You want me to show everyone how well you take my cock?” Michael asked, his voice a near purr as he rounded another corner, into his neighborhood. “You want me to fuck your throat in front of people? They’d wish they’d get a chance to use you, seeing your pretty mouth around my dick, but you’re all mine.” Jeremy made another noise. “All mine,” Michael repeated, and then they were pulling into the driveway, cracking the trunk, lugging the groceries and duffel bag inside, slamming the door behind them, and suddenly, Michael was shoving Jeremy against the corridor wall and kissing him heavily. 

Jeremy parted his lips instantly, allowing Michael’s tongue to lick into his mouth, and when it did so, Jeremy groaned and collapsed against the wall, his legs barely holding him up. “Michael,” he moaned, and Michael’s lips left his so he could lean their foreheads together.

“Jeremy,” he murmured, out of breath from their making out, “I know that we are both horny as fuck right now, but I have not eaten in about eighteen hours, and we wore ourselves out during the night, so right now, food is the top priority.”

“But, Michael, w—”

“Are you talking back to me, Jeremy?” 

Michael’s body was still pressed against Jeremy’s, and he could  _ feel _ the shudder of arousal that ran through Jeremy’s body at the words.

“N-no,” he whispered, and Michael rewarded him by kissing him briefly, before he broke their contact and led Jeremy to the kitchen to help with the groceries. “I can put things away,” Jeremy said quietly, and his head was still slightly lowered in his state of submission and arousal, “while you make food, if that works.”

“It does indeed,” Michael said cheerfully, and he set to work making the bacon and pancakes that he abandoned earlier. They didn’t speak for a while, just sitting in a comfortable silence (broken briefly by bacon sizzling and plastic rustling), before Jeremy held up the lube that they had purchased. It was the last thing left in the bags.

“Um...where should I put this?” he asked nervously, and Michael laughed.

“My nightstand downstairs is fine,” Michael said, carefully turning the pancakes over, “for now. Later I’ll get a chance to show you where I keep my stuff, but for the moment you can put it there.”

At the implication that they would be fucking again in the near future, Jeremy blushed, but he nodded and started down the stairs, pausing at the last minute. “Do I...is it okay if I take my bag, too?”

Michael looked up, startled from his immediate task by the nervous inflection in Jeremy’s voice. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“O-okay,” Jeremy said, blinking. “Just— I didn’t know if, y’know….”

Michael flipped the last of the pancakes, checking the stack that was already cooling on a plate to make sure they were cooked through. “Jeremy,” he said, fond exasperation peeking through his tone, “I’m not going to make you sleep in one of the guest rooms. We slept in the same bed last night, didn’t we?”

“Well, yes,” Jeremy said, “and I know we’ve always shared a room before, but I wanted to check to make sure that you were...comfortable with it?”

Michael’s heart did a little flip at the care and carefulness in Jeremy’s face as they looked at each other. “Jeremy, I love you.”

“I-I love you too, Michael,” he said, and the beam that broke through his face of concern was the most precious thing Michael had ever laid eyes on. “I guess I’ll...take my bag down too, then.”

“Good,” Michael said, fixing two plates with fruit, coconut syrup, pancakes, and bacon (cooked extra-crispy, or Jer wouldn’t lay a finger on it). “I’m glad you’re done being stupid!” he called as Jeremy made his way down the stairs.

“Har-har,” Jeremy yelled back, sarcasm scowling in his voice, but when he walked back into the kitchen a moment later, there was nothing but happiness on his face as he sat down to join Michael for their first meal together as boyfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment/kudos if you have enjoyed it so far!!! (constructive criticism welcome, as well as requests for any specific "romps" for the boyfs heheh)


	6. you'll remember you belong to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING (chapter title from "You'll Be Back" from Hamilton)

Jeremy and Michael made quick work of the food, and Jeremy ended up going back for thirds, which really was quite surprising, considering that he got five pancakes each time. They _were_ on the smaller side, Michael told himself — after asking Jeremy if he was hungry or if he just wanted more because Michael was an excellent cook — really, closer to crepes than pancakes. The midpoint between the two.

When they were both finished (Michael having eaten eleven of them himself), Jeremy _insisted_ that he clean up everything — since Michael had set it up and actually made the food; Jeremy literally shoved Michael onto one of the kitchen island’s barstools and made him stay there while he tidied up the kitchen.

Michael sat, ruffled, on the stool while Jeremy rinsed their plates and stacked them into the dishwasher. “Hm,” he said, “one: what have you done with the _real_ Jeremy?” The boy absolutely abhorred cleaning. “And two...that was the most dominating thing you’ve ever done in your life.”

Jeremy mumbled something under his breath and started loading the dishwasher with the utensils and pans Michael had used to make the pancakes and bacon. 

“What was that?”

“I’ve beat you in Mario Kart more times than I can count, Micha.”

Michael laughed. “I’m talking about how you forced me to sit here and watch while you clean _my_ kitchen. You actually _pushed_ me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy said. He started the dishwasher and made to put the ingredients away. “I was trying to make a point. I wanted to help, since you made the food.”

“Don’t apologize, Jer, I was impressed.”

“Oh. Well, that’s too bad. Get unimpressed.”

“You are _such_ a sub, Jeremy Heere.”

Jeremy ducked his head, suddenly defensive. “Is — is that bad?”

“Not at all,” Michael said, taking his phone out of his hoodie pocket and preparing to text his mothers. “I’m a dom-leaning switch, so I couldn’t care less that you prefer to sub.”

“I don’t think I could dom,” Jeremy said nervously. “I wouldn’t know what to do or say and I’d probably have a breakdown. I like being submissive, anyway.”

“That’s completely fine,” Michael assured him. “I would _never_ force you to do something that makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable. I hope you know that.”

“I do.”

“Jeremy.”

“Yeah?”

Michael met his eyes. “I’m really glad that you want to be with me. Thank you,” he said, and Michael decided right there that he would fight a war to see the beam of happiness that lit up Jeremy’s face at those words. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I have to text my moms and check in about the storm and their flight and everything. Make sure they’ll be back in time. Oh, I know _you_ hope they won’t,” Michael added when a smirking Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. “You’re too desperate for time alone with me.”

Jeremy shrugged, grinning, while he wiped up the flour that Michael (hadn’t, definitely, yup) spilled. “You’re not wrong,” he said. “I just — y’know, want to make up for lost time?”

“I understand,” Michael said. “I feel the same.”

“Can we go downstairs now?”

Michael finished the text he was sending to his mothers and shut his phone off, not waiting for a reply. “You bet,” he said, grinning at Jer’s eagerness, and Jeremy walked over to where Michael was sitting on the barstool and kissed him. 

Michael instantly pulled Jeremy closer, his hand going up to tug gently at Jeremy’s hair, and the boy groaned softly into Michael’s mouth. 

“P-please,” Jeremy whispered. “Michael, I need you.”

Michael broke the kiss, and looked Jeremy directly in the eyes. Their faces were right in front of each other. “Tell me what you need, baby boy.”

Jeremy’s breath hitched, and Michael led him down the stairs to his room. 

“Michael, please….”

“Tell me what you need,” Michael repeated, and he sat Jeremy down on the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. 

“I want you to fuck me again,” Jeremy said. “And….”

“Yes?”

“The...the c-collar? If— if you want,” he added quickly. 

“Of course, _mahal_ ,” Michael said, and he walked over to his closet and pulled out the box that he kept all of his toys in. But instead of just rooting through the box for the collar that Jeremy requested, he picked up the box and hauled it over to where Jeremy sat, cute and meek and submissive on the bed. He was now shirtless. “Take a look. You can pick out other things you want to try, too, if you’d like.”

Jeremy poked through the box, blushing madly as he did so, and pulled out a collar and leash. “Blue,” he mumbled, in reference to the lovely shade of zaffre that was the leather. “You…?”

Michael nodded, smiling, and recalled to memory the time that he had purchased the items that Jeremy held. “Yeah, I thought you’d like it,” Michael said. When he got some of his stuff, he chose it with Jeremy in mind, which (looking back) was really wishful thinking, but, hey, it turned out alright. Michael knew he’d use everything eventually, either for himself or for when he found a boyfriend, so he had gotten a little bit of everything. “There’s also a smaller one for less ‘intense’ usage.” It wasn’t _quite_ a day collar, but it was probably closer to that than the one Jeremy held, which could be roughed up a little bit. 

“What’s this?” Jeremy asked, and he pointed to a discreet handheld remote for one of the small vibrators that Michael had. 

“Remote.”

“R-remote? For what?”

“Vibrating butt plug,” Michael said casually, and Jeremy’s face colored further. 

“I thought there were...y’know, like... _buttons_ on the toys. Why does it need a remote?”

“So you can use it in public, Jer,” Michael said, and he laughed aloud at the look on Jeremy’s face. “No one’s the wiser.”

“We sh-should try that sometime,” Jeremy stuttered, “if you w-want.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I want to see you fall apart in front of everyone?” Michael asked. “Ooh,” he said, “we could use it around our _friends_.”

Jeremy said nothing, but Michael could tell by the look on his face that he was strongly considering it. 

“Of course,” Michael added, “at least two of them would definitely figure out what was going on,” he said, thinking in particular of Rich and Chloe, “and then _they’d_ tell—”

“That sounds really hot,” Jeremy said quietly, ducking his head, and Michael started. 

“Oh, you'd actually _want_ them to know?”

Jeremy shrugged. 

“Ah, that’s right,” Michael said. “Exhibitionist. Maybe once they found out, they’d try to get us to do something else in front of them. Perverts,” he added fondly. 

Jeremy shuddered, and Michael was pretty sure that arousal was the catalyst. “L-like — like what?” he asked, clearly enjoying the fantasy that Michael was conjuring for him. 

“Maybe I’d make you suck my dick in front of everyone,” Michael mused, curious as to how Jeremy would react — and sure enough, he let out a shaky gasp and slammed his eyes shut. “You want that, baby boy?”

Jeremy nodded furiously, and slowly opened his eyes. He started going through the box again, aware of Michael’s piercing gaze on him. 

He pulled out a ring gag. “What _is_ this?” he asked incredulously, holding it out in front of him like he was afraid it would bite his hand if he held it improperly. 

“Do you trust me?” he asked, and when Jeremy nodded, Michael took it from him. “Close your eyes,” he said. Jeremy did. Michael held up the ring gag and gently nudged Jeremy’s lips apart with it. 

Jeremy made a little noise in the back of his throat, and his mouth opened instinctively. Michael pressed the ring into his mouth, and Jeremy’s mouth moved to accommodate it as it set behind his teeth, and when Michael delicately fastened the gag around the back of Jeremy’s head, the smaller boy let out another sound, this one more audible.

His eyes blinked open to look at Michael, who smirked at him and ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. 

“Looks good on you,” Michael said truthfully, his hand now resting on the back of Jeremy’s head. Jeremy leaned into the touch, and he closed his eyes again. “You want me to fuck you with that on?” Michael asked quietly, his fingers moving to tug gently at Jeremy’s hair. 

A groan rose up from Jeremy’s throat, muffled none by the gag, and he nodded as well as he could with Michael’s fingers tangled in his hair. 

“And this?” Michael asked, holding up the collar and leash with his other hand. 

Jeremy whined in the back of his throat, and he nodded again. Michael let go of Jeremy’s hair, and used both hands to slip the collar around Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy inhaled sharply as soon as the soft faux-fur on the inside of the collar touched his skin, and he closed his eyes and allowed Michael to fasten the collar around the back of his neck. 

“Leash, too?”

A nod from Jeremy, and Michael snapped the leash to the D-ring that was attached to the collar. 

“You look so pretty,” he whispered. Another whimper slipped out of Jeremy, who, now that his mouth was forced open, had no way to stop his noises. His mouth was open enough for Michael to see his tongue as Jeremy tried to adjust its position to fit comfortably with the placement of the gag he wore. There would be no way to prevent his spit from spilling over his bottom lip as he salivated, and Jeremy only realized this once his chin was wet from rivulets of his own drool. 

He peeked inquiring eyes at Michael, who shrugged at him. “That’s how it goes,” he said. “I can take it off if you’d like.” He was quite certain that Jer would decline, and sure enough, Jeremy shook his head vehemently, his eyes wide, and this image — _this image_ , of Jeremy, collared and gagged and belonging to _him_ — was the stuff of every fantasy Michael had ever had. 

Michael nodded. “You like it,” he said, and it wasn’t a question, but Jeremy nodded assent anyway. “I won’t yet, but am I allowed to tie your hands?” 

Jeremy whimpered and nodded again, his tongue twitching to form something that vaguely sounded like ‘ _yes’_. 

“And I know we haven’t formally agreed on a safeword yet, but you’re gagged anyway, so if you want to stop, snap three times.” Michael knew that this wasn’t always an option, depending on whether the sub physically _could_ snap or not (as well as how easily they could and how loud the sound was), but Jeremy’s grandmother had taught the two of them how to snap (rather loudly) when they were six, so it wouldn’t be a problem.

Another nod from Jeremy, and suddenly, Michael pushed him onto his back and tied the leash around part of the headboard, ensuring that he couldn’t go anywhere. Jeremy’s head had fallen comfortably on one of the pillows, and, when Michael tugged at his sweatpants, Jeremy briefly lifted his hips from the mattress to allow for their removal. 

Michael took off Jeremy’s sweatpants and crawled overtop of him, meeting his eyes, which were bright with arousal. They looked at each other for a moment, and Jeremy gulped twice within that time, trying, with difficulty, to swallow the excess of saliva that was building up in his mouth.

“I promised to let you cum if you listened to me,” Michael said. “So I’m going to. But,” he added, when Jeremy made a soft sound of relief, “you also disobeyed me and you talked back to me several times. I’m going to be lenient and edge you only twice before you can cum.”

Jeremy squeaked, and Michael could almost _hear_ his voice in conjunction with the look on his face; “ _o_ _nly_ twice?” he would say, and if he was going to say more, it would be swallowed by Michael’s kiss before he could get the words out.

“You’re lucky I’m a service top,” Michael said, and he ran his hand down Jeremy’s chest and slipped it under the waistband of his boxers, “since you’re such a pillow prince yourself.” 

‘I’m _not_ ,’ said Michael’s-prediction-of-Jeremy’s-voice-inside-Michael’s-head indignantly. 

The real Jeremy simply groaned and rolled his hips up to meet Michael’s hand. 

“I’m going to edge you once with my hand, just like this; when you’re about cum I’ll stop and let you calm down before I touch you again. That time, I'll suck your dick, but pull off right before you cum in my mouth. And then, I’ll flip you over and tie your hands behind your back and push your face into the pillow and fuck you until you scream. I can’t wait to watch you fall apart while I’m buried deep inside you.”

Jeremy moaned and bucked his hips again. Michael slid down Jeremy’s body a little and pulled off his boxers, grinning as Jeremy squirmed, trying to get closer to Michael’s hands, which now had unrestricted access to Jeremy’s dick. 

Michael took it loosely in his hand, and began a lazy pace of stroking it, the skin moving under his practiced hand. 

Jeremy mewled and pressed against Michael’s hand, his breath coming shakily. Michael let him, not bothering to order him still, since he knew Jeremy would be beyond desperate in the very near future. 

“You look so pretty like this, _sinta_ ,” Michael breathed, and he nudged Jeremy’s hip, gesturing for him to turn over. “Ass up.”

Jeremy complied, and turned over, the leash tautening momentarily while he repositioned himself. He lay down with his head sideways on the pillow, which allowed him to see with his peripheral vision that Michael was looking at him, interest and love lighting his gaze. 

“I’m going to tie your hands, now, baby boy,” Michael said. He wanted to give Jeremy as many chances to back out as he could. “May I?”

Jeremy nodded eagerly, and Michael grabbed the wrist cuffs, wipes, and lube, setting the latter two down beside him. He took Jeremy’s hands, which had fallen to his sides after he turned over, and, starting with the right one, began to buckle the cuffs around his wrists. Michael had purchased soft leather cuffs, lined with faux fur like the collar, instead of metal ones, which he read could break the skin if the submissive struggled too much. Michael attached the remaining cuff to Jeremy’s left wrist, binding it to the other one so that they were restrained and rested at the small of Jeremy’s back.

“Spread your legs,” Michael ordered, and Jeremy made a quiet noise of acquiescence as he obeyed. “Make sure you snap if you need me to stop. I will as soon as you tell me to.” Michael poured lube on two of his fingers, and pressed one gently against Jeremy’s hole; Jeremy whined, resisting for less than a second before Michael’s finger slipped in easily.

“You know what, _mahal_? I decided I’m only gonna do two fingers this time.”

Jeremy made an inquisitive noise, different enough from his quiet groans that Michael could differentiate. 

“Three last time worked well, and you’re a bit of a kinky little masochistic bitch anyway, so this should be fine.”

Jeremy hesitated, but he nodded. Michael trusted him to let him know if he needed to stop, so he continued.

“You’ll be able to feel my cock stretching you out more when I enter you,” he said, and he could hear Jeremy’s near-inaudible whimpers. Michael added another finger. “It’ll feel better for me, too, since you’ll be tighter, and all you really want is to please me anyway, isn’t it? Make me feel good?” He pushed his fingers a little deeper into Jeremy and scissored them lightly, stretching out his rim.

Jeremy groaned, which Michael interpreted as an affirmation, and he pushed his hips back against Michael, trying to force his fingers deeper inside. This motion caused Michael’s fingers to brush his prostate, and Jeremy let out a choked-out moan as Michael pressed against it, slowly moving his fingers apart to stretch Jeremy open.

These motions continued for several minutes, until Michael deemed Jeremy ready. _Jeremy_ certainly deemed Jeremy ready, that much was clear from the whines and little whimpers he kept emitting.

Michael pulled his fingers out and wiped his hand, briefly busying himself with a condom, before he positioned himself at Jeremy’s entrance, ready to push his cock inside the bound boy.

“Get ready, _mahal_ , because this is about to be the best orgasm of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo..... CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys....
> 
> But, please answer me here: would y'all prefer larger, less frequent updates, or smaller, more frequent updates?
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you like it so far!


	7. babe, you really get to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Cherry Cherry” by Neil Diamond
> 
> SMUT WARNING

Michael heard Jeremy whimper and felt his hips press up, trying to get Michael to enter him. He placed one hand flat Jeremy’s back and gripped his wrists to stop him squirming, and with the other hand, he guided his dick into Jeremy. 

Jeremy went limp when he felt Michael push inside him, and he let out the breath he’d been holding as Michael slid in. 

Michael leaned over Jeremy, supporting his weight on his arms on either side of him as he pushed the rest of the way into his boyfriend. He exhaled, and leaned down, resting his forehead between Jeremy’s shoulder blades as he felt the tight heat envelop him. 

Jeremy was wriggling under Michael, tiny desperate sounds spilling from his forced-open mouth, and Michael groaned softly as Jeremy shifted. Jeremy sighed in pleasure and spread his legs further, granting Michael better access to his asshole.

“You feel amazing, Jeremy,” he breathed, and lifted his head again as he began to thrust in and out of the boy underneath him. 

As soon as Michael started to move, one hand beside Jeremy’s head and one grasping his bound wrists, Jeremy groaned and rocked his hips back to encourage Michael’s cock further inside him. When Michael pinned his arms far beyond what should have been comfortable and thrust into him,  _ hard _ , he only made a noise again and gave a strangled sound through his gag that sounded like “ _ Michael! _ ”

“You like that?” Michael asked unnecessarily, for the sole purpose of wriling Jeremy up, and he leaned down so his head was in line with Jeremy’s. He bit down on Jeremy’s trapezius between his neck and shoulder, which he knew from last night drove Jeremy crazy, making sure it was the one opposing where he left the bruise last night so it wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend too much. Not that he’d mind the pain, Michael thought, as Jeremy moaned vehemently. “You like when I pin you down and use you like the slut you are?”

Jeremy keened and nodded as much as his head pressed against the pillow would allow.

Michael maintained his pace of fucking Jeremy while he continued to talk, moving in and out, thrusting harder and harder. 

“I’ve waited so long for you to be mine,” he said, “and now you finally are. Mine to love and hold and keep but also to  _ fuck _ .”

Jeremy moaned, his face wet from the ring gag, which allowed drool to spill freely from between his lips; and his squeezed-shut eyes, which leaked tears of desperation. 

“I’ve always known you’d take my cock so well, baby. I knew you’d get on your knees for me like a desperate whore. I wonder if our friends knew it, too...I bet they did, they knew how eager you were to be mine.”

Jeremy’s hips canted up, and Michael realized that Jeremy’s movements were not only the results of being fucked, but that he was frotting against the bed, impatient for friction against his dick. 

Instantly, Michael slowed down, moving in and out of his boyfriend at a languid pace. “You’re not getting away that easily, Jeremy,” he smirked, reveling in the whimpers the smaller boy let out at the words. He held Jeremy’s hips down firmly, not allowing him any spare motions. “Can’t have you cumming just yet. Remember how I said I’d edge you  _ and then _ fuck you? I was so excited to feel your tight hole around me that I decided to fuck you now. But you’re not allowed to cum.”

Jeremy groaned as Michael fucked into him, the angle perfectly nudging his prostate. His thighs shook, and Michael could tell that he was trying his best not to cum, and do as Michael said. 

“Close, baby?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“Perfect time for me to take a break, then,” Michael said breezily. He pulled out of Jeremy and sat back on his heels behind the bound boy, who let out a noise resembling ‘ _ no! _ ’. His face, now streaked with a few more tears, was flushed prettily. 

In all honesty, Michael was getting scarily close as well, and he wanted to take a break because, by god, he wanted this to last forever. Michael felt dizzy with pleasure and the truth that Jeremy was finally  _ his _ . 

“I’ll give you a few moments to calm down. And, since I’m feeling nice, and you look too good for me to edge you too much, you can cum after this.” Michael leaned forward, lowered his head, and kissed up Jeremy’s spine, starting at the top of his crease, where his hands were bound. When he got to Jeremy’s neck, Michael nipped gently at the bruises he’d bitten into Jeremy’s skin. This elicited small gasps of pleasure from the smaller boy, and, after another minute of this, Michael sat up and guided his cock into him. 

Jeremy jerked his hips back instantly, and Michael laughed. 

“Feel good?”

The only response was a moan. 

“Move as much as you want, baby. This is for you.”

And Jeremy did, groaning and shifting his hips so the angle of Michael’s quick thrusts hit his prostate. Michael did his best to keep that angle even as Jeremy grinded against the mattress, and, though he knew that he was missing his goal some of the time, he could feel Jeremy getting closer: his thighs tensed, his breathing was erratic and accompanied by periodic moans — he was a mess. 

“You going to cum?” Michael asked, and he moaned softly as he too got closer to the edge of orgasm. “You going to cum for me, just from having my dick up your ass, and rubbing against the bed like a dirty slut?” 

Jeremy cried out suddenly, and tensed around Michael as he came. It felt so amazing to be inside Jeremy during his orgasm; his internal muscles clenched deliciously, and Michael was so close….

Jeremy made another wanton noise and bucked his hips, trying to prolong his own pleasure, and the combination of the erotic sound and the motion was what pushed Michael over the edge. 

He groaned as he fucked Jeremy, his thrusts sloppy and decreasing in speed, and Jeremy’s whimpers of the orgasmic aftershocks made Michael’s legs shake as he came down from the pleasure high. 

“God, Jeremy, that was incredible,” Michael breathed. He pulled out, removed and tied the condom, and began to undo Jeremy’s restraints. Starting with Jeremy’s wrists, Michael took everything off and set it to the side. He turned Jeremy over, rolling him to the side a little so he wouldn’t be lying in the wet spot on the sheets of his own cum. Jeremy’s eyes were closed, and when Michael gently removed the ring gag, Jeremy swallowed, stretched his jaw, and opened his eyes, smiling blissfully up at Michael. 

“I love you,” Michael said. 

“You — you were  _ right _ ,” Jeremy said immediately, still grinning as Michael cleaned the tears and spit off of his face. “That  _ was _ the b-best orgasm of my life.”

“I told you,” Michael said. He wiped Jeremy’s stomach where the cum was, then gently cleaned off his dick, at which Jeremy hissed and twitched from the overstimulation. He then reached up to take off the collar, but hesitated, his fingertips brushing the leather thoughtfully. “Do you want me to…?”

Jeremy intertwined his fingers with Michael’s, guiding his hand away from the collar. “Leave it,” Jeremy said. “I like it.”

Michael laughed. “Okay,” he said. “But let me take the leash, at least.”

Jeremy nodded, and allowed Michael to unclip the leash from his collar. Once Michael had taken off the leash and put it aside, he pulled Michael down for a gentle kiss. 

It wasn’t rushed or anything, and despite being a little messy since both boys were unsteady from their afterglows, it was quite lovely. Their tongues touched gently, and Michael shivered when Jeremy ran his fingernails along his scalp. 

“I love you too,” Jeremy said, after the kiss was over. “I’m going to be sore later.”

Michael chuckled. “You weren’t super sore today, then? From last night?”

“Not really,” Jeremy said. And then he pinkened. “Like I said, um, I had d-done that like an hour before you, um, f-fucked me anyway.” 

“Okay,” Michael laughed. “So you weren’t sore today but you’ll be sore tomorrow.”

“You fucked me really hard,” Jeremy mumbled defensively. 

Michael laughed again, and he kissed Jeremy briefly. “Come on,  _ mahal _ , let’s get dressed so we can FaceTime my moms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for the support I’ve gotten from y’all, both about the story and my depression. Thank you so much for reading and loving this story, and please leave a kudos and a comment! Con crit appreciated, and feel free to leave suggestions of what things I could add (but just know I may decline for whatever reasons). Thank youuuuu <3


	8. i'd rather spend [life] being close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut, just a quick check-in with the moms 
> 
> Chapter title: "So Far Away" by Carole King

The two boys got out of bed and clumsily got dressed, and they cleaned the sheets, made the bed, and snuggled against the headboard together before telling Siri to “FaceTime Nanay Cell” on Michael’s iPhone. 

Michael’s mother picked up after the third ring, and she grinned when she saw that Jeremy was cuddled at Michael’s side.

“Hi, Nanay,” he said, smiling.

“First order of business,” she said, ignoring Michael’s greeting completely, “I talked to Paul” —Jeremy rolled his eyes when his dad was mentioned— “well,  _ Paul  _ talked to  _ us _ ,” she scowled, “and I see that we’re twenty bucks poorer than we were yesterday.”

“It’s great to talk to you, too,” Michael said, and his mother laughed.

“I suppose your happiness is of utmost importance,” she teased. “How have you boys beem?” She eyed the hickeys on Jeremy’s throat. “Make sure you’re being safe.”

“Nanay,” Michael said exasperatedly, as Jeremy blushed and smiled shyly, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder, “do you honestly think we  _ aren’t? _ ”

She put her hands up and raised her eyebrows as if to say  _ hey, don’t blame me, kid _ . “I had to check,” she said. “Your mama would kill you if Jeremy got pregnant, you know that.” Michael’s other mother, Dr. Jocelyn Mell, was a sexologist, and she was rigid about safety and knowledge, so Michael had first been given (an abridged version of) ‘the talk’ when he was four.

Michael and Jeremy both laughed, and Nanay smiled at them. “I’m glad you’re happy,” she said. “It’s been a long time coming, but we didn't think Michael would suck it up enough to ask you out before Valentine’s Day,” she added to Jeremy. 

Jeremy shrugged, and Michael could tell that he didn’t feel like explaining that  _ he _ was the one who initiated it, even if it was by a panic attack over a phone call. He leaned over and kissed Michael quickly on the cheek. “Well,” he said, “I sure am glad he did.”

“Michael’s been crushing since at least the beginning of eighth grade,” said Nanay. “That’s when we noticed it, at least.”

Jeremy nodded, and he waved at the camera when Michael’s other mom came into view. “Hi, Mama,” he said, and she smiled at him.

“Hey, Jeremy,” she said. “Michael, have you been watching the weather?”

“Yes,” he said. “Jer and I went to the store and got all of the things we might need. He’s staying here for the week.”

“Condoms?” Mama asked blatantly, and Michael rolled his eyes. 

“I already have some,” Michael said, and he could feel Jeremy, restless, next to him. He didn’t want Jeremy to get nervous, so he tried to redirect the conversation toward the weather. “Will you be able to get back when we planned, d’you think?”

“Maybe,” said Nanay and Mama at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised at their simultaneousness, and grinned. They kissed quickly, very much in love, and Michael took the opportunity to give Jeremy a small peck on the side of the head.

“We would come back before,” said Nanay, both moms oblivious to the fact that Jeremy was blushing madly from Michael’s kiss, “but there’s a party on Thursday that we simply  _ have _ to attend with some friends, and Mama,” she said to Michael, referring to the fact that his other mom was a doctor, “has a meeting with some  _ very _ important doctor on Friday.” She rolled her eyes. “We can’t miss either of those.”

“He’s a leading world expert on adolescent sexuality!” yelled Mama from off-screen. “Not  _ some doctor! _ ”

“Anyway,” said Nanay, acting like she hadn’t heard her wife, “We may be able to make it home Saturday, but if we can’t, the next direct flight with open seating is for Tuesday morning.” 

“That’s nearly two weeks away!” said Michael, and, though he was more than happy to be able to spend the time with Jeremy, he hadn’t expected to be away from his mothers for that much time. They didn’t travel for more than a week at a time, usually, and they had originally planned to be gone for nine days (still two days longer than Michael was used to), so twelve days was a lot for him.

“I know,  _ anak _ ,” Nanay said. “I hope you understand.”

Michael nodded.

“At least you have Jeremy to  _ keep you company! _ ” Mama jeered, still out of view from the camera. “You’ll hardly know we’re gone!”

“She’s right,” Nanay added cheerfully. “Just stay safe — I’m talking about sex  _ and _ snow — and don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

“Neither of you have penises,” Michael pointed out, and Jeremy snorted with laughter, covering his face with his hands to hide his mirth. “I doubt the two of you go about sticking your—”

“That’s quite enough,” Mama laughed, re-emerging on the screen. “We love you boys.”

“We love you,” Michael said, grinning.

“ _ Mahal kita! _ ” Nanay called, and they hung up. 

“ _ Mahal kita _ ,” Michael whispered to the now-dark phone screen. 

“You’ll be okay?” Jeremy asked quietly, noticing Michael’s expression.

“Yeah,” Michael said, not untruthfully. “I’ve just never been away from them for that long before. It’s almost two weeks. I miss them already.”

“I know,” Jeremy said. “But I’m here. And we’ve got each other. And my dad, and our friends.”

Michael put an arm around him and held him close, holding his phone up for Jeremy to see the bright notifications that lit up his lock screen. “Speaking of our friends,” he said, grimacing, “I have two texts from Rich, one from Jake, and twenty-one from Chloe. Jesus Christ. Twenty-one?”

Jeremy pulled his phone toward him from the nightstand. “I’ve got one from Jenna, one from Christine, four from Rich, and three from Chloe.”

Michael sighed. “Let’s see what the devils want.”

He clicked on the most recent text from Chloe and read it aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger! there's a hint to what'll happen next in the comments, from my response to anon's comment on Chapter 6, and that should take up a few chapters 
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A KUDOS AND COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT I LOVE YOU


	9. i’ll come running to see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while...this chapter is just over 1k, which isn’t as much as I’d like, but I wanted to give y’all a little snippet of what’s happening before I posted again so you’re not in the dark too much. I plan to write more this weekend, but I probably won’t be posting again yet. Love you all!
> 
> Chapter title from “You’ve Got a Friend” by Carole King

The screen glowed too brightly for his sex-addled brain, so Michael turned it down and adjusted his glasses, scrolling up to the first text Chloe had sent so he could read them in chronological order. The digital clock at the top of his phone screen read 5:18 pm.

_ 4:03 Pink_Bitch _ : headphones get jerm n meet us at jakes house in twenty mns

_ 4:03 Pink_Bitch _ : hes having a slpover for all us bc of the snow so NO PARENTS

_ 4:04 Pink_Bitch _ : only the squad dont worry 

_ 4:04 Pink_Bitch _ : expt chris wont b there shes touring theatre schools in florida

_ 4:04 Pink_Bitch _ : so we can get wild bc she wont b there to supervise and b the mom friend

_ 4:04 Pink_Bitch _ : not that thats a bad thing i love her but yk how she gets worried

_ 4:05 Pink_Bitch _ : but just get here and bring ur twink 

_ 4:31 Pink_Bitch _ : why arent u here

_ 4:31 Pink_Bitch _ : u live 2 mins from jake

_ 4:33 Pink_Bitch _ : michael where tf r u

_ 4:33 Pink_Bitch _ : jeremy isnt here either

_ 4:33 Pink_Bitch _ : michael 

_ 4:33 Pink_Bitch _ : jesus christ

_ 4:33 Pink_Bitch _ : ur hooking up arent u

_ 4:34 Pink_Bitch _ : fuckin finally

_ 4:34 Pink_Bitch _ : i might not be right but i hope to god i am bc its been a long time comin

_ 4:34 Pink_Bitch _ : its either that or ur napping and hes with his dad or smth

_ 4:36 Pink_Bitch _ : well then

_ 4:36 Pink_Bitch _ : ig u wont see this for a while ;)

_ 4:37 Pink_Bitch _ : love ya

_ 4:38 Pink_Bitch _ : text me when u see this and get ur asses over here i'm happy for u

Jeremy looked incredulously at Michael when he’d finished reading their friend’s messages aloud. “I’m not a  _ twink _ ,” he said disgustedly, and when Michael looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he ducked his head. “I mean, twinks get a bad rap,” he said, as if explaining himself.

“No, they don’t, dumbass,” Michael said. “People either want to  _ be _ a twink or  _ be with _ a twink, so you’re basically the ideal gay in some way or another.”

“I don’t like the label,” Jeremy said.

“That’s okay,” Michael responded. “You don’t have to like it, or use it, or  _ anything _ , but just know that I think you’re quite attractive and perfect in every way.”

“Shouldn’t we be more concerned about the fact that Chloe is an all-seeing bitch?”

Michael shrugged. Their friends would find out eventually, so why not now?

Jeremy smiled at him and kissed him quickly, and Michael went back to reading the texts from their friends. __

From Jake: 

_ 3:59 Sbarro.King.7!: _ My House. Be There. Stat. Tell Jeremy So I Don’t Have To Text Him. 

Simple yet effective, just like Jake’s personality. 

From Rich:

_ 4:43 bigdickfireboy: _ chlo told me that you and jeremy are fucking congrats man well she told me that she thinks you are but she aint sure bc ur too busy gettin all sexed up to answer us

_ 4:43 bigdickfireboy: _ see ya soon hopefully you dont get pregnant you little gay bastard <3

When Michael read Rich’s texts out loud, Jeremy fell against him, giggling madly. “Don’t get pregnant,” he teased, and Michael kissed him and pushed him playfully. 

“Jeremy, I can’t  _ get  _ pregnant if I’m not the one being penetrated.”

“You fail to point out that you have no uterus or shit.”

“That too. What do your messages say?”

Jeremy pulled out his phone and swiped through them, and he too began to read his aloud.

From Christine:

_ 3:41 blancheandpuckandjuliet: _ Hi Jer! I saw that the storm is headed your way, stay safe. I found one school that I really like, call later so I can tell you about it?

From Jenna:

_ 4:00 _ _ GossipQueenJen:  _ Idk who texted you yet but get here

From Chloe: 

_ 4:35 Pink_Bitch _ : what are you 

doing right now

_4:35 Pink_Bitch_ : im not asking for any particular reason

_4:37 Pink_Bitch_ : when u see this come over to jakes house and bring sleepover stuff

_ 4:39 Pink_Bitch _ : be safe ;)

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Does  _ everyone _ know that we’re fucking?”

“They don’t  _ know _ ,” Michael said. “They’re just assuming we are because neither one of us has texted back in like a day.”

“Are we going to say anything?”

“I hate to tell you, Jer, but one look at your neck will tell them everything.”

Jeremy turned red, and Michael grinned and put his arm around him. “Sorry,” Michael said good-naturedly, not feeling sorry in the slightest, and Jeremy harrumphed and rolled his eyes. 

His blush deepened. “I  _ want _ them to know,” he mumbled. “W-what was it that you s-said I have?”

“What?”

“The kink,” Jeremy said. “You said it when you kissed me on the porch.”

“Oh,” Michael said. “Domesticity kink.”

“Yeah, that. What is that, exactly?”

“It’s like when you like possessiveness around other people, being kissed around them, holding hands in public — that kind of thing.”

“I definitely have that,” Jeremy said conclusively, and Michael chuckled. “I think I’m an exhibitionist too.”

“Elaborate,” Michael prompted. 

“Well,” Jeremy said quietly. “I really like thinking about the thing you said earlier, about showing people I’m yours. You making me suck you off in front of other people. Et cetera.”

“Hm,” Michael said. “Well, if you want me to show you off as mine to our friends, I can definitely do that.”

Jeremy smiled softly, and he tilted his chin up to kiss Michael. 

“Let’s go to Jake’s,” Jeremy said.

“Okay,” Michael said. “We’re going to walk, though, since I don’t want the Cruiser to get stuck there from the snow.”

“That’s fine,” Jeremy said. “I brought all my snow clothes; that’s why my duffel bag was so enormous.”

Michael laughed, and both boys got out of the bed and began gathering the things they would take to the sleepover. “You looked like an ant with that bag,” Michael said. “You barely hoisted it into the trunk.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d appreciate it so much if you left a comment and a kudos, I love all of you.


	10. with a little help from my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have had a better week than usual because I got this cool vibrating thing that you put on your ankle and it stimulates your parasympathetic nervous system to ease depression AND IT ACTUALLY WORKS also spring break next week yaaas
> 
> Okay, so this isn't the chapter where it gets more interesting, but that's NEXT chapter, I'm so sorry, but it'll come soon enough. Definitely some time next week. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> Chapter title from "With A Little Help from My Friends" by The Beatles

Michael packed himself a bag for Jake’s house while Jeremy poked through the bag he brought to take out anything unnecessary. 

“Michael?”

“Hm?”

“I should leave my sex toys here, right…?”

Amusement scrawled a smile on Michael’s face. “Are you anticipating needing them?” he asked. 

Jeremy shrugged, blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I— I mean, you  _ said _ that we might…? I dunno, like….” He trailed off, and Michael could tell that it wasn’t from embarrassment: Jeremy genuinely didn’t know what he was going to say next. 

“What did you bring?” Michael asked. “That’ll help me decide.”

“U-um, I have my d-d-dildo, and I brought a cockring, too, since I didn’t know what you—”

“Take the ring,” Michael said. “I also want you to take the vibe I showed you earlier, and another collar I have for you that’s less ‘extreme.’ Like halfway between a day collar and the one from earlier. ” 

Jeremy’s breath hitched, and he nodded. 

“Don’t get too eager, baby boy, I just want to have them in case the situation finds itself in need of such items.” 

Jeremy nodded again and, at Michael’s direction, dug the suggested items out of the box, and resumed working on his bag. 

Michael packed his own necessities, and at the last minute he threw in a bottle of lube and several condoms (just in case, y’know). 

He noticed that Jeremy saw him put those in his bag, and smirked at him. “Y’never know,” Michael said, and grinned.

Jeremy was still quiet — Michael had learned quickly that it meant he was turned on but feeling too submissive to say anything — and Michael took his hand and helped him carry their bags upstairs. Michael pinned Jeremy against the wall and kissed him heavily until he could feel Jer’s boner against his hip, and only then did he stop — much to Jeremy’s disappointment. 

“Michael, please—”

“No, Jeremy.”

“But, please, can’t we stay home? I want—”

Michael tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hair and firmly nodded  _ no _ . 

“Please, I’ll make you feel good, I want you to facefuck me,” Jeremy begged, and Michael pulled his hair harshly and leaned back. 

“I said  _ no _ , Jeremy. Now you’re going to be a good boy and we are going to go see our friends, and you’re going to behave, do you understand?”

Jeremy whimpered quietly but he nodded. 

“And if I tell you to act like my boyfriend and not like my sub, then you will, got it?”

Another nod, and Michael rewarded him by kissing him again — only for a few seconds, or Jeremy would get the wrong idea. Michael stepped back from him, pleased at the sight of Jeremy panting and hard in front of him, and he nodded in approval. 

They grabbed some snacks, put on their warm clothes, and began the five-ish-minute walk to Jake’s house. 

On the way, Michael spoke jovially to Jeremy, aware of how aroused the boy was but not acknowledging it in any way. 

“They did say it won’t be anything too wild, it’d better not be, but Chloe also said that they were glad that Christine wouldn’t be there to try to keep us in line. I wonder if Rich and Jenna will make us play Truth or Dare. I’d honestly be shocked if we  _ don’t _ end up doing that...the only time they haven’t conspired to get us all to play was when Rich got so high that he thought Jenna was Jake and tried to make out with her. She socked him in the balls, d’you remember? I hope there’s weed,” Michael added. “Damn, I should have brought some. There probably won’t be, since Brooke can’t stand the smell and Jake has asthma.”

Jeremy finally spoke, and when he did, Michael noticed he looked nervous. They turned a corner and could see Jake’s house at the end of the street. “Michael?”

“What is it, baby?”

“Are you g-going to, um, drink at all?”

“Do you not want me to?”

Jeremy hesitated, and Michael knew that Jer didn't want him to, but he was too nervous to say so — in case Michael  _ did _ want to, and would be disappointed that Jeremy asked him not to.

“Baby, please answer me.”

“I just get w-worried,” Jeremy said quickly, as if trying to explain himself. “B-before my mom left, when I was little, she would get d-drunk a lot, and when I would get scared, sh-she’d tell me to shut m-my mouth and grow up a-already. I’m so afraid that y-you will do that too.”

Michael stopped walking, set down his bag, and pulled a trembling Jeremy into his arms. “I won’t drink, Jeremy,” he promised quietly. “Even if I wanted to, which I don’t, I would always take your opinions into account. You matter so much to me.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything, but Michael knew it was a positive response. They hugged for a moment more, and Jeremy said, “I’m ready to start walking again.”

“I love you,” Michael said.

“I love you.”

“If they ask us about what we did or anything, should we just be honest and open? Or cover it up? It’s up to you,” Michael said.

“Honest and open is fine,” Jeremy said, avoiding Michael’s eyes, and Michael could tell that he was thinking about his exhibitionism kink. 

“I wonder if everyone is already here,” Michael said, as they neared Jake’s massive front porch. “Brooke has her sewing class and Jake does cheerleading on Saturday afternoons, though,” he added aloud, “those were probably cancelled due to the weather. Jake was the one who first texted anyway.”

Jeremy nodded, and, seemingly unaware that he was even doing it, grabbed Michael’s hand nervously as they walked up the three low stairs to the house.

Before they could even ring the doorbell or use the weirdly large boar-headed knockers that adorned the double front doors, Chloe opened the right one and poked her head out. She was barefoot in her sports bra and underwear and wore her hair in a messy bun. 

“Fuck, its chilly,” she said, ignoring the two bewildered boys and looking at their surroundings first. “ _ Jenna! _ ” she shrieked over her shoulder, making Michael wince at the shrillness of her voice. “The porch thermometer says thirty-four, I fucking  _ told _ you! Hi, Jeremy...Michael,” she added, her eyes landing briefly on each of them as she said their names. Her gaze then darted down to where Michael realized Jeremy was still holding his hand; she grinned, winked at them, and stepped aside to let them in.

They stepped through the foyer, and Michael was delightedly surprised to find that the house smelled like cookies. He loved Jake’s house, and since Jake was over eighteen and therefore not a minor when the police declared his parents officially missing, he was allowed to keep the house and gain control of his parents’ bank accounts — as long as he paid his taxes and kept the house in running order. He did so, and quite beautifully, which Michael admired. It did help, of course, for Rich, whose father was an alcoholic and was therefore unable to be a sufficient parent, to have somewhere to stay. It  _ was  _ questionable, however, that Rich was Jake’s boyfriend, so they got an unlimited amount of time together unsupervised, but nobody really cared enough to do anything about that, least of all Rich’s inebriated father.

“Chloe,” he asked loudly, trying to be heard over shouts of ‘They’re here!’ and catcalls that could only be from Rich, “why are you half naked?”

“Truth or Dare,” she said simply, her eyes scowling. “They know I  _ hate  _ being cold, and I refused to make out with Rich, so they made me do this.”

Jeremy made a nervous noise, no doubt being about what the group might make  _ him _ do, and Chloe laughed and led them through to the kitchen. Jenna was sitting on a beanbag chair on the floor, her always-with-her phone balancing face up on her knee; Jake stood leaning against the counter, holding a glass of something with ice in it, while Rich sat cross-legged on the granite beside him so their heads were at the same level; Brooke stood near the oven, from which the cookie smell was emanating, and she held a glass identical to Jake’s and a potholder. Brooke and Jenna were the only ones who were fully clothed (not counting Jeremy and Michael, of course, who just arrived): Brooke even wore an apron, while Chloe was in her undergarments and both Rich and Jake were shirtless and the latter was without socks. 

Drinks were thrust into the boys’ hands.

“Jake, are these  _ gummy worms? _ ” Jeremy asked, incredulity lacing his finally-found voice as he stared into the glass in his right hand. He let go of Michael’s hand and put his bag down by the basement stairs, where all of the group’s sleepovers took place. He then came back and took Michael’s from him with a shy smile, dragging it over to the stairs too. Michael thanked him with a nod and a smile.

Jake glanced at the rainbow chunks in his drink, rattled the glass casually so they shifted around, and flashed Michael a shiny grin that Michael knew he’d gone through four years of braces to get to be perfect. “These?” he asked rhetorically. “Yeah. Brooke’s idea. She brought the Sprite and the gummy worms and the ingredients for all these sugar-stuffed things that are absolute shit for our health but are  _ so damn good _ we can’t help ourselves.”

Jenna picked up her glass and took a gulp, and when she lowered it, a red-and-yellow gummy worm was held between her teeth. She grinned and swallowed it whole. “They’re the sour kind,” she added, referring to the gummies. “It counteracts the soda.”

“You’ve got Pinterest to thank for that one,” Brooke said, smiling and sipping her own glass before turning around and bending down to check the cookies in the oven. “That’s where I get at least half of my food hacks.”

“Yes, yes, we  _ know _ ,” Chloe said, going to kiss Brooke and making no attempt to hide the fact that she was eyeing her girlfriend’s ass. “Now hurry up and pick someone, sweetie, it’s your turn.”

“Pick one of the puffballs,” Rich called, referring to how Jeremy and Michael were still wrapped in their large winter attire from their walk over to the sleepover. “And make it interesting.”

“Tell them the rules, Rich,” Chloe interjected, and Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Chloe,” he said. “We  _ have _ played this before.”

“The rules are a little different this time,” she said, smirking vaguely, and nodded toward Rich.

He grinned and rubbed his palms together maliciously. “This time, if you refuse to answer a Truth or do a Dare, you have to do something else that the group decides, tailored to you. That’s how Chloe had to take off her clothes — she wouldn’t kiss me.” He put on a fake pouting face, blinking innocently at Chloe, and he laughed when she scowled and flipped him off.

“It wasn’t just  _ kiss _ ,” she said irately. “Jake dared me to French you for at least a minute and a half because he thought it’d be funny. Since we’re both doms,” she clarified, at Jeremy’s confused expression, “he thought it would be funny to watch us fight over who sticks whose tongue down whose throat.”

“Dom-leaning  _ switch _ ,” Rich corrected, and he laughed raucously when Chloe flipped him off again.

“Whatever,” she said to him, then turned back to her girlfriend. “Brooke,  _ pick _ someone already.”

“I’m going to pick one of the no-longer-puffballs,” she said, eyeing Michael and Jeremy, who had shed their winter clothing in favor of wearing just their normal clothes. “Michael. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Michael said, knowing that Brooke was terrible at Dares and that he was safe.

“Um, okay,” Brooke said. A full minute passed, and then she spoke again. “I Dare you to….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll definitely post some time next week, tell me what kind of Truths and Dares you want to see!
> 
> If you like it, I'd so appreciate a kudos and a comment, it makes me so happy to see that people love my work thank you.
> 
> PUT YOUR TRUTH/DARE REQUESTS BELOW!!!   
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓


	11. this awesome friendship we have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Sincerely Me (Reprise)” from DEH
> 
> Stay safe and wash your hands properly! (Both for sex and the virus)
> 
> This is a long one, hope you love it!
> 
> SMUT WARNING

“...chug a soda can full of apple cider vinegar!”

_ Ugh _ , Michael thought. “What’s the alternative?”

“Rich ties you up and you blow him.”

“That wouldn’t be difficult anyway, even with my awful gag reflex,” Michael said. “Rich’s dick is probably the size of a toothpick.” Jake smirked and Rich cackled. 

“So you’ll do it?”

“No way in hell,” Michael said.

“Then vinegar it is.”

Michael made a face, about to speak, but Jake got to it first. 

“Is that safe?” he asked. “Besides, Brooke, I don’t even know if I _ have _ apple cider vinegar in my house.”

“You do,” Brooke said, swatting absently at Chloe’s hand, which was reaching maliciously up under her apron. Chloe smirked. “I saw it when I rooted through your pantry for flour. And it is safe,” she added. “I saw a YouTube video where some guys made each other drink it and they were basically fine.”

“ _ Basically _ fine,” Michael muttered. He set down his drink, walked over to the counter, and grabbed one of the empty Sprite cans, before strolling over to the large pantry and widening the barely-ajar door. 

“On the left,” he heard Brooke call. “Middle shelf, between the big thing of olive oil and the Pam.”

Michael grabbed it, the nearly-full bottle of  _ Bragg Organic Raw Unfiltered Apple Cider Vinegar — 16 fl. oz. _ , and exited the pantry without enthusiasm. 

Jake made a  _ who knew? _ face as Michael emerged and held up the bottle, displaying the label. 

Brooke nodded. “Told ya,” she said. “Drink.”

Michael rolled his eyes and glanced at Jeremy, who now sat, worried, on the kitchen island by the sink, before setting the can down and unscrewing the cap of the bottle. He poured the pungent vinegar into the opening of the can, a few stray drops splashing free as he gained control of the cascade, stopping when it was as full as one would get with a standard storebought can of soda. He lifted it, setting down the bottle. 

“Jesus,” Michael said. “This is a lot.”

Jeremy shifted uneasily on the counter, and Jenna grinned up at him from her spot on the beanbag to his left.

“He’ll be fine, Jeremy. Michael downed Coke and Mentos last Halloween,” she reminded him, “because he thought it’d be funny, and he felt completely fine afterward.” 

“I guess,” Jeremy said, “but those were made for, y’know,  _ human consumption _ .”

“I’ll be fine,” Michael said, echoing Jenna’s sentiment. “It’s just bad-tasting, and the worst that happens is I get heartburn or some shit, and that always goes away within a few hours.”

“I guess,” Jeremy said, mumbling nervously, and his eyes widened slightly when Michael raised the can, tilted his head, and knocked back his first two gulps of the vinegar. 

The acrid liquid burned Michael’s throat as it went down, and he spluttered and took a deep breath. “God,” he said, “that’s  _ vile _ .” 

Rich snorted. “My cousin lost a bet and his friends made him drink a ‘mystery concoction’ that had orange juice, dish soap, and one of their jizz. It can’t be anywhere near as terrible as that.” Jake made a face and Rich grinned, slinging his arm over Jake’s shoulder and kissing him.

“If it tastes half as bad as periods smell, you’re completely fine,” Jenna added. 

Michael flipped her off and took another large swig. Nearly halfway done. 

“I said  _ chug _ ,” Brooke said, and Michael was surprised she had it in her to be this mean. 

“Give me a second,” Michael rasped, but a second later he gave in and poured half of what was left down his throat. He took a deep breath and quickly drank the rest. “Fucking hell, I hate you guys.” He stuck his tongue out and set the empty can in the sink, walking over to Jeremy and hopping up on the counter next to him. 

“You love us,” Chloe and Rich said simultaneously — their eyes met — and Chloe grimaced while Rich’s nose wrinkled mirthfully. 

“Your turn, Michael,” said Jenna, and Michael turned to Rich, who was across from him, and grinned. 

“Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Rich said. “I’m not a pussy.” 

Michael caught Jenna raise her eyebrows.

“Let the girls put makeup on you and do your hair and pick your clothes, and you have to stay like that for an hour after.”

“Not me,” Brooke interjected, “I have to stay and watch the cookies.”

Michael nodded. “Chloe and Jenna, then. Chloe does your makeup and Jenna does your hair. They have free reign.”

“Consider it done,” Rich said, hopping off the counter. He winked at Jake and leaned up to kiss him again before letting Jenna and Chloe grab him and haul him toward the bathroom. “Baby, when they’re done, you won’t be able to lose that boner for a week.”

Jake rolled his eyes, but Michael could tell his brain was working madly, conjuring pictures of Rich in whatever getup the girls prepared for him as they dragged his boyfriend away. 

“You’re welcome, Jake,” Michael said, grinning, and Jake laughed. 

“I won’t pretend I haven’t thought about it,” he said. “Thanks, Mell.” 

A moment passed in silence. 

“So, are you guys actually together now?” Brooke asked, peering into the oven to check the cookies. She turned and eyed the bruises that were scattered over Jeremy’s pale neck. 

Jeremy blushed and tucked his head against Michael’s shoulder. Michael put his arm around him and laughed. 

“Yeah, we are,” he said. “Jeremy came over late last night and we...figured out our shit.”

“You fucked,” Jake supplied bluntly, walking over to refill his soda, and Michael laughed again when Jeremy let out a squeak of embarrassment. 

“I’ll say no more,” Michael said. He knew it was obvious they had anyway. 

“Did you use protection?” Brooke asked.

Jeremy nodded shyly. “Y-yes,” he said. 

“And you both have been tested since any previous sexual contact?”

“Brooke, we were both virgins,” Michael said irately. “There  _ was  _ no sexual contact.”

“Just making sure.” Her voice was brisk, and she turned and checked the cookies again. “We don’t need any STIs in our friend group, and with all the Truth or Dare we play, there’s no telling who’s going to mess around with who.”

Michael snorted. “That makes it sound like you only care if we get shit because you don’t want to get it if one of us is forced to kiss you.”

“I care about your wellbeing,” she said, and she opened the oven and took out the cookies, using a spatula to transfer them to the cooling rack next to the stove. “I just want you to be safe.”

“Thank you,” Jeremy said quietly, and Michael looked at him to see that his face was still red. It darkened further when Michael kissed him on the side of the head. 

“You two are cute together,” Jake cut in. “It’s nice to have another all-male couple in the group. Now we can give each other sex advice and not have to listen to Brooke and Chloe tell us about dental dams.”

“ _ We _ can still use dental dams,” Michael said, referring to gay males as a whole. “It’s just less conventional.”

“I know,” Jake said. “Rich and I have before, but it’ll still make a nice change to hear about sex from guys.” 

They allowed the cookies to cool for another minute, before Brooke dug the milk out of the fridge and poured them each a glass while they grabbed still-hot cookies. Jake and Jeremy fought over who would get the biggest cookie, both making unnecessary spectacles of themselves, before Michael interfered by sneaking up and grabbing said cookie for himself. By the time they noticed it was gone, Michael had already eaten it. 

“Just you wait,” Jake said melodramatically. “When Rich gets out here, I’ll make him fight you and then you’ll be really sorry.”

They heard the bathroom door open from around the corner.

“Speak of the devil,” Brooke said, and she took a bite of a cookie and leaned back to watch the procession. 

Rich rounded the corner, Chloe and Jenna in tow, and Michael couldn’t help but let out a bark of laughter. 

Rich’s hair looked nearly the same, except his red streak was now black and had a slight sparkle to it. His makeup was a dark purplish-red cateye, lipstick of a slightly lighter shade, and, wow, Chloe was good at contouring, because Rich’s cheekbones and jawline were accentuated attractively. He was in his briefs and socks, and it looked like the girls had also found for him a bright red piece of lingerie that covered most of his torso. 

Chloe gave Rich a shove between the shoulder blades and he sauntered over to Jake. 

“Miss me?” he asked cockily, and Michael saw Jake’s eyes flick from Rich’s eyes, to lips, to chest, to...somewhere lower.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “Yeah, I did.”

Rich leaned in, his lips nearly touching Jake’s, and he ran his hand down Jake’s bare chest, his fingers resting on his boyfriends waistband, before spinning around, hopping on the counter next to him, and looking pointedly at Jeremy. “Heere, Truth or Dare?”

Jake’s breath came quicker and his trousers were noticeably tighter, but his boyfriend paid no mind. 

“Dare,” said Jeremy.

“You guys better not be assholes about this,” Michael said. 

“We’ll see,” said Rich. He looked pointedly at Jeremy. “Come here and make out with my boyfriend.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened, and Michael would have laughed if he wasn’t shocked into glaring daggers at Rich. 

“No way!” said Michael. “He’s mine!”

“It’s just a kiss,” Rich said, “he’s not leaving you.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Jeremy asked. His voice was trying to sound brave, but Michael saw that he was worried. 

“Jerk off until you cum on a gummy worm and then eat it.”

“That’s so not fair!” Michael yelled. “What if he doesn’t want to kiss Jake? You know he wouldn’t choose the jizz thing.”

Rich leered. “I certainly don’t know what he would or wouldn’t choose.” 

“Rules are rules,” Chloe said. “It’s Jeremy’s decision, not yours.”

“He’s  _ my _ boyfriend!”

“And Jake is Rich’s boyfriend. You knew the risk in showing up here.”

“I’ll kiss him,” Jeremy said nervously, and he hopped off the counter and slowly walked over to where Jake was. Jake was leaning back against the counter, their heights more in line, and Jeremy stepped to his side. 

Michael clenched his teeth and said nothing. He knew that this wasn’t really Jeremy’s choice, let alone his fault, but it still pissed him off to watch as Jeremy leaned forward and hesitantly touched his lips to Jake’s. 

Jake responded eagerly, clearly having no issue with this whatsoever, and he blindly put his drink down and reached up to cup Jeremy’s face and deepen the kiss. 

Michael bit back a growl when he saw their tongues intertwining, but he stayed put, furious at watching  _ his boyfriend  _ kissing another man. 

This continued for another twenty or so seconds, until Michael got off the counter, strode over, and grabbed Jeremy from where Jake was now holding his shoulder as they kissed. 

He dragged a breathless Jeremy back over to their spot on the countertop. 

“Jealous?” Rich asked provocatively.

“Shut the hell up.”

“Oh, bite me, Mell.”

Michael opened his mouth to retort, but Jeremy interrupted him, clearly trying to prevent an argument.

“Michael,” Jeremy said. “Truth or Dare?”

Michael turned to him, silently fuming still. “Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

And Michael did, grabbing Jeremy’s face and connecting their lips. He could taste Jake’s soda on Jeremy’s mouth, and this time he couldn’t stop himself from growling a little. Jeremy was  _ his _ . He nipped harshly at Jeremy’s lip, and pushed his tongue into the other boy’s mouth. He cheered internally when Jeremy whimpered a little bit, and when they broke apart from the kiss, Michael felt satisfied that Jeremy’s loyalties lay undivided.

“Jenna,” he said.

“Truth.”

“Who’d you lose it to?”

“Dustin Kropp,” she said without hesitation. “He’s cute and he wasn’t looking for a relationship either. It was the perfect circumstance.”

“Huh.”

“Jeremy,” Jenna said. “Truth or Dare?”

“Hey,” Jeremy said, “quit targeting me!”

“It’s not targeting,” Brooke said. “We had been playing for almost forty-five minutes before you got here. We just want to mix it up.”

“Truth,” said Jeremy, clearly afraid to pick Dare again.

“What’s your favorite fantasy when you’re jacking off?”

“Ooh,” Chloe said, sliding back over to Brooke and grabbing her drink. “This’ll be good.” 

Jeremy groaned and curled up into a ball, falling into Michael’s side. “Micha,” he whined. “Do I have to say it in front of them?” 

“I don’t even know what the answer is, Jeremy. You have to say it in front of everyone.”

Jeremy hid his face, and he seemed to be composing himself. 

He mumbled something incomprehensible. 

“What was that?” Rich asked, a malicious grin on his face. “Speak up, please.”

“Cockwarming,” Jeremy said a little louder, straightening up a bit so his words were no longer muffled. 

Chloe pursed her lips and Jake raised his eyebrows, while Jenna made a  _ not bad _ face. 

“Be more specific.”

“...with Michael. He makes me sit on his lap and then he ignores me. I want it.” Jeremy spoke softly, and after he was done he curled up again. 

Michael thought about this, thought about Jeremy on his lap with his pants pulled down, his ass open and accommodating Michael’s cock while Michael did some other activity. He thought about Jeremy begging to move, begging to ride him and begging him to be allowed to touch himself. 

He liked these thoughts.

And apparently it was obvious too, because Rich pointed it out to the group. 

Michael didn’t deny it; he'd always been open about his sexuality and he had no shame in admitting he had an erection. “Hey,” he said. “At least Jake’s not the only one now.” 

To Michael’s surprise, Jake shifted uneasily, and he shuddered when Rich leaned over, tweaked his nipple, and hissed something in his ear. 

“Let’s, uh, let’s go downstairs. It’s more...more comfortable,” Jake said, and his voice shook a little. 

“Bring the food!” Jenna said, and they did, everyone grabbing some kind of snack as they made their way downstairs. Michael and Jeremy took their bags, too, since everyone else’s bags were already downstairs. 

“Jeremy, it’s your turn,” Brooke said as they got settled. Michael found himself in a large chair — like halfway between a chair and a loveseat — with Jeremy settled cutely beside him, between his left side and the chair’s arm. Rich and Jake were on one end of the long couch, Jenna on the other end, and Chloe and Brooke shared the pile of cushions on the floor. 

“Brooke,” he said. 

“Truth,” she said instantly. 

“Who do you think doms, me or Michael, and why?”

“Definitely Michael,” she said, and everyone laughed when Jeremy huffed indignantly. “For a few reasons. One, because I don’t think Jeremy has enough patience or self-esteem to dom. That’s not a bad thing,” she said, at Jeremy’s outraged gasp. “I’m saying you need someone to take care of you and that’s okay.”

“You’re valid!” Jenna whisper-shouted through her hands, and Jeremy flashed her a shy smile.

“Two,” Brooke continued, “Michael seems like a dom because he seems like he’d be able to order you around. And I can’t picture Michael with a gag. Three, I’ve never seen anyone so possessive when their boyfriend gets kissed. And four,” she said, grinning. “...you’re the one with all the hickeys, not him.”

Rich wolf-whistled and Chloe and Jake and Jenna all laughed; Jeremy blushed and shrugged self-consciously, trying to cover up the marks with his shoulders. 

“You good, Jeremy?” Jake asked, and Michael could tell that he was worried that Jeremy’s stance was in response to him feeling pressured or embarrassed. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy whispered. “I- I'm okay.  _ Very _ okay.”

“He likes it,” Michael explained on his boyfriend’s behalf, turning toward Jeremy. “Don’t you?”

The smaller boy nodded and leaned into Michael. 

Michael leaned over, gripped Jeremy's hair tightly, and whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you take your shirt off, baby boy, and show our friends just how much I marked you up?”

Jeremy whimpered, and he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, reaching down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head; his thin frame revealed itself as he tossed the shirt to the floor, even more bruises visible as the result of Michael’s affection. His nipples hardened from the change in temperature. 

“Damn,” Rich said. “You’re definitely a sub, Heere.”

Jeremy nodded and lowered his eyes, and Michael could tell that it turned him on to have their friends staring at him, his marks, and seeing how submissive he was. Seeing that he belonged to Michael. 

“Jake,” said Brooke. “Truth or Dare?”

This continued for another three quarters of an hour; among other things, Rich (now back in his normal attire) had to eat whipped cream out of Jake’s belly button, Jenna and Brooke had to choreograph an interpretive dance that depicted childbirth, and Michael and Chloe shared a very awkward two-minute hug — and those were just the more innocent ones.

And then Michael was Dared to eat out Jenna, and he instantly declined. 

“Do you want to know the alternative?” asked Chloe, and Michael shrugged. 

“I guess. What is it?”

Their friends considered for a moment, whispering to each other, until they appeared to come to some kind of consensus. 

“Do the thing Jeremy was talking about earlier. His...fantasy.”

“Oh, you thought I  _ wouldn’t _ want to do this?” Michael asked. “Wow, sucks for you guys, because this is like a dream come true.”

They were hardly the first ones to do something like this: Jake had been sitting on the floor between Rich’s legs for nearly an hour, his head leaning lewdly against Rich’s thigh; Chloe and Brooke had necked for about five minutes; Rich made Jenna give Jake a handjob (she didn’t care at all. Jenna was aromantic, but perfectly open to no-strings-attached sex); however, none of them had fucked in front of each other before. This barely counted, if Michael was being honest. He wouldn’t let Jeremy move, anyway, and neither of them were going to orgasm from it, so it wasn’t as big a deal. 

Michael hopped up, and no one even asked when he got lube and a condom and wipes from his overnight bag that he brought. Jenna even put down her phone, a silent promise for privacy. 

“One condition,” he said. “None of you are allowed to see his dick. That’s for me only.”

Everyone nodded once, and Michael didn’t even stop to consider how they were about to have sex in front of their friends, because, fuck, Jeremy was right. The rush that he got from knowing their friends were here and watching just made it all the more arousing. 

They were all quiet, and Michael slipped back into the chair, where Jeremy huddled, nervous and very clearly aroused. 

“My lap, baby boy,” he murmured, “facing away from me.”

Jeremy obeyed, straddling Michael so his ass rested against Michael’s very-interested boner. 

He scooted forward when Michael prompted him, and then Michael pulled down Jeremy’s pants down and pushed Jeremy’s back so he leaned forward — his hands came up to stabilize himself on Michael’s knees, and Michael poured lube onto three fingers and slid two of them over Jeremy’s barely-exposed hole. 

Jeremy jerked when Michael touched him there, sucking in a surprised breath. Their friends watched silently, and though unable to see Michael’s fingers or their work, they were rapt. 

Michael’s non-busy hand came up to rest between Jeremy’s shoulder blades, providing stability as well as a quiet comfort to him. 

He slid one finger inside Jeremy, then quickly added another, and Jeremy’s quiet sounds made Michael even harder. 

“You don’t have to be  _ silent _ ,” he said to their friends. “This doesn’t need to be a particularly delicate work.”

Jenna looked like she wanted to take notes. Chloe looked like she was trying to seem bored but was actually aroused. Brooke looked mildly interested. Rich and Jake looked...well, hard. 

Michael slowly spread his fingers, stretching Jeremy out, and another moment later, he added a third. Jeremy mewled and rocked his hips back, attempting to encourage Michael to push his fingers deeper into his ass. 

“Stay still, Jeremy,” Michael said, his voice cold, and the boy fell still, a tiny whine falling from his lips.

“He really listens to you,” Rich marveled. 

“I know,” Michael said. “He’s such a good boy.”

“I wish Jake was half as obedient as that,” Rich said. “We don’t do D/S stuff super often, but when we do and when I’m in charge, he’s a huge brat.”

Michael twisted his fingers one last time, and Jeremy whined again when he removed them. Michael wiped his fingers off and undid his own pants, pulling his dick out and putting on a condom and lube. 

“Tell me you want it, Jeremy.”

“Fuck, Michael,  _ please _ —”

“Please what?”

“Please, put it in me….”

Michael pulled Jeremy’s hair, forcing the smaller boy to sit back up and arch his back, his own back pressing against Michael’s chest. His exposed throat pulsed as he gulped. Michael bit his earlobe and pushed his cock into Jeremy. 

Jeremy made a choked moaning sound, and Michael felt Jeremy’s asshole twitch around his dick as Jeremy sank down around him. 

Michael hissed at the tight heat, but otherwise kept up his dominant front. He tugged hard at Jeremy’s hair once more, eliciting a moan as Jeremy came all the way down, his ass resting against the tops of Michael’s thighs. He relaxed slightly, but Michael could feel how wound-up he still was. 

“He loves it,” Brooke said, and she sounded impressed. 

Michael smirked at her. “Jake,” he called, “do you have any handcuffs? Mine are at home.”

“Will, uh, will a necktie work?” 

“Sure.”

Jake procured the tie, a lovely one with a blue argyle pattern, and Michael pulled Jeremy’s wrists behind his back, tying them together.

“This good?” he asked Jeremy quietly, getting an eager nod in response. “I want you to tell me if this gets to be too much, okay? Promise me that you’ll speak up, baby.”

“Yes, Michael.”

And so the game continued, Michael casually inside Jeremy as the group played on, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist and his chin resting on Jeremy’s shoulder so to see the group. 

“Okay,” Michael said. “Chloe, Truth or Dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed and feel up to it <3


	12. i want you so bad it’s driving me mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Spring break makes for good time to write. 
> 
> Chapter title from “I Want You (She’s So Heavy)” by The Beatles
> 
> SMUT WARNING

“Dare,” said Chloe, with no hesitation, and Michael considered for a moment before he responded. 

“Finger Brooke and make her cum.”

“Consider it done,” Chloe said, smirking, but Michael saw the softness of her expression as she turned to her girlfriend, eyes gentle as she silently asked permission and received a small nod and smile in response. 

“Fucking hell,” said Jake, who was pansexual and clearly eager to witness this. 

And so that progressed, and Michael found himself zoning out, not even the least bit interested in watching girls get each other off. 

It had taken Michael less than five minutes of being inside Jeremy to decide that cockwarming was his new favorite thing. In the past twenty-four hours — not even, since it was now around 8:30 at night — Michael had found himself with five new favorites: kissing Jeremy, blowing Jeremy, _getting_ blown by Jeremy, fucking Jeremy, and now...this. It was utterly intoxicating, being inside him with no other intention than that of practicality, and Michael was dizzy with it. 

Jeremy had calmed down after a few more minutes, his thighs relaxing as he continued to straddle Michael’s lap, and he no longer twitched back on the cock inside him to try to get Michael to move. His arms were still bound behind his back, pressed against Michael’s chest in a way that couldn’t have been very comfortable, but Jeremy clearly relished it. His breathing had leveled out, and he had leaned back lightly against Michael’s chest, seeking silent reassurance. He’d found it, Michael’s protective arm around his waist, and Michael could feel Jeremy’s content submissiveness radiating through him as they embraced.

Michael’s fingers crept up Jeremy’s bare chest and teased one of his nipples, and instantly he felt Jeremy tighten minutely around him as the smaller boy’s breath hitched. 

He knew they were safe — everyone’s eyes were on Brooke and Chloe, their ears occupied with whatever they happened to be doing — so he continued to tease Jeremy, knowing that the reactions would go unnoticed. 

“You’re so responsive,” Michael breathed in Jeremy’s ear, pinching him lightly and reveling in the way Jeremy’s hole clenched around him. “I love how you feel, all hot and tight around my cock.”

Jeremy whined quietly, and Michael kissed at one of the places on his neck that he knew was sensitive. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy hissed, his back arching slightly. “Please, touch me, Michael.”

And that’s when Michael stopped, dripping his hand back down to Jeremy’s abdomen, and Jeremy shuddered and slowly relaxed back against Michael, his ass loosening a little as his imminent arousal lessened. 

“Good boy,” Michael whispered. “You’re doing so well, so perfect for me. I love you so much, baby boy.”

Jeremy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, smiling softly at the praise, and Michael hugged him from behind, his chin resting against Jeremy’s shoulder. 

Brooke must have finished, because suddenly people were talking again, and Michael was being asked to toss Chloe the hand wipes he had brought.

The game went on: Chloe Dared Rich to eat an empty toilet paper tube, which he did with not enough hesitation (“Can I use chocolate sauce?” “Fuck no, you can’t.” “Whatever.”); Rich had Brooke tell them what her favorite sex toy was and why (“A rabbit vibe because I don’t have to do any work.”); Brooke Dared Jenna to make out with a picture of herself (she did, putting on quite the show); Jenna made Jake tell them what his favorite thing during sex was, and he did so blushingly (“Overstimulation.”); Jake Dared Rich to dance sexily to ‘Bad Romance’ by Lady Gaga (both Rich and Jake looked like they were having the time of their lives); and then Rich Dared Michael to let him make out with Jeremy. 

“Absolutely not. Why does everyone want to kiss him?” 

“It’s funny to watch you get mad,” Chloe said. “Notice how we aren’t making you kiss any girls.” 

“I would _rather_ he kiss girls so then I don’t get as jealous!”

“That’s why it’s funny,” Rich says. “Now, if you won’t let me, you have to do the alternative.”

“Which is…?”

“Fuck him and make him cum. Untouched.”

Michael started. “I don’t know if he can even—”

“I can,” Jeremy said quietly. “It’s fine.”

“Excellent,” Rich said swiftly. “So there’s no problem.”

“I don’t want to fuck him in front of you,” Michael said, “but I refuse to watch one of you kiss him again.”

There was a smattering of chuckles.

And so Michael was left with no choice but to roll his hips, pushing his dick up into Jeremy, and hear the surprised gasp that Jeremy emitted. 

“You can move, Jeremy,” Michael said quietly, pitching his voice lower, and Jeremy whimpered and began to do just that. 

“Thank you,” he choked out, and Michael rested his left hand on Jeremy’s hip, leaning back against the chair, and began to support and guide him through the motions as Jeremy slowly lifted his hips and started to ride him. 

Jeremy initially winced as he moved, his body slightly stiff because he’d been in the same position for over forty minutes. He got over it within seconds, and his discomfort dissolved into arousal almost instantly. 

Michael breathed out and leaned his head back against the top of the cushioned seat-back. He started moving his hips upward in conjunction with Jeremy’s downward motions, meeting him in the middle and starting up a rhythm. 

Jeremy’s head tilted back and he groaned, low and quiet, and Michael’s right hand, which wasn’t on his hip, went up to grasp Jeremy’s hair and hold his head in that position. Jeremy moaned again, and he started to move quicker, a little more erratically. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Michael groaned, pulling Jeremy’s head back to breathe filthy words in his ear. “That’s right, keep fucking yourself on my cock. I know you love it. I know you love being watched. All our friends are here and they can see what a dirty slut you are for me.”

“Yes, _please—_ ”

Michael angled his thrusts more forward, and the next time Jeremy sank down on Michael’s dick, he moaned suddenly from the pressure against his prostate. Jeremy maintained that angle, shifting the movements of his own hips in order to keep stimulating his prostate, and, with his whimpers and _god, so tight_ , Michael found himself getting close. 

“Jeremy,” he groaned.

“ _Fuck_ , p-please, Michael, I—”

“Tell me what you need.”

“ _Michael_ —”

“Jeremy, tell me.”

“I need to cum, please, Michael!”

“Good boy.” Michael pulled Jeremy’s hair, _hard_ , delighting in the moan that resulted. “Cum, Jeremy.” With one last well-placed thrust against his prostate, Jeremy’s hole clenched around Michael’s dick, and he came. 

Michael was so close, and he thrusted into Jeremy a few more times before he was cumming too. He groaned and Jeremy turned his head to fit their mouths together messily as they rode out their climaxes. 

“Fuck,” Michael breathed, and Jeremy whined quietly, collapsing back against Michael’s chest, too sated to care that his arms were squished behind him. 

They sat, still, for another moment, before Michael nudged Jeremy forward a bit so he could untie his hands. 

Michael had nearly forgotten that their friends were in the room, so he was almost surprised when Jenna spoke up. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve seen in my life,” she said.

“I second that,” Jake said hoarsely, raising his hand and rubbing his eyes. 

Michael laughed, still out of breath, and it was Jeremy who answered them. 

“I don’t blame you,” he said. “Michael’s a great dom. Great boyfriend. Great _everything_.”

Michael kissed him quickly. 

“If you’ll excuse us,” he said to their friends, “we’re going to get cleaned up.”

He nudged Jeremy until the smaller boy sat up further, Michael’s dick slipping from inside him, and Jeremy whimpered at the loss and pulled his pants up. 

“What’s wrong?” Brooke asked, mistaking his noise for one of pain. 

“He’s fine,” Michael said. “Jeremy doesn’t like when I pull out because he likes being full.”

Jeremy squeaked in embarrassment. “Shut up, Michael!”

Michael leaned forth a bit and nipped at Jeremy’s neck. “I’m just stating facts,” he said. 

Michael took off the condom, tied it, wiped his hands off, and grabbed their bags before dragging Jeremy to the bathroom for them to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Some suggestions of what else to do at the sleepover? I’ve got some ideas, but I wanna see what you guys think too. Comment below!


	13. don't it go to show, you never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy, but I HAD to get this new chapter uploaded as soon as I finished it! Hope you all like! NO SMUT
> 
> Chapter title from "You Never Know" from LSOH

It didn’t take long for Jeremy and Michael to change, and when they came out of the bathroom, dressed in pajamas, the rest of the group’s conversation had dissolved from Truth Or Dare. Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke had gone upstairs to change into comfier clothes as well; Rich had changed into sweatpants and one of Jake’s old, soft basketball jerseys; Jake had not forgone being shirtless, but he had changed his shorts in favor of some red-and-black argyle sleeping pants.

“Um, Jake?” Jeremy asked, and Rich paused what he was saying to allow Jake to answer him. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you, um, have any bleach or something similar that could get the, um, the s-stain out of my underwear?”

Jake laughed. “Sure, buddy.” And he stood up and went upstairs with Jeremy in tow to show him to the laundry room. 

“We should make you clean it,” Michael suggested to Rich, who was now the only other one left in the room, as he sat down in the chair he vacated earlier, “since you're the one that set all that up in the first place.”

“I think I’ll pass,” Rich said from his perch on the couch. “Besides, you enjoyed it. _ You  _ came too, remember?” 

Michael rolled his eyes and thought up another topic they could talk about to redirect the attention away from him. “So, uh, you mentioned that you and Jake do D/S play sometimes. What kinds of things do you like? I think it’s interesting to hear about how other people explore kink and sexuality.” He knew that his attempt was feeble, but Rich ate it right up. And it wasn’t a total lie; Michael  _ was _ interested in different people’s perspectives and experiences with BDSM — especially teenagers, who were already exploring their sexualities. 

“Well,” Rich began, clearly at ease with the conversation, “I almost always dom. Jake’s pretty bratty most of the time, but I like it. It’s more satisfying that way, because I think that if he didn’t put up a fight at all, it wouldn’t be as fun when he did actually submit.”

“I agree,” Michael. “It’s also satisfying to see him submit more quickly, like he can’t help himself.”

“Makes sense,” Rich said. “Jake prefers to be told around and he likes to be denied for a while sometimes.” He paused, apparently in thought. “Seems like Jeremy is kind of a pillow prince,” he said after another moment. 

Michael laughed, recalling what he said to Jeremy earlier. “Yeah, he is. I called him that today while he was gagged. I’m pretty sure he would have argued if he could have.”

“He totally  _ is _ .”

“I know,” Michael said. “I’m not sure if he likes that label, though. I know it has more stigma for lesbians rather than gays, but still.”

Rich shrugged. 

“Is Jake into bondage?”

“No,” Rich said. “Maybe don’t tell him I told you this, but he accidentally got shut in a tiny closet for hours when he was really young, and it kind of traumatized him. He doesn’t like anything that prevents him from moving at all.”

“Understandable,” Michael said. “I don’t think I could be tied up either. I think I’d freak out if I wouldn’t be able to touch my partner.”

“Mell, you don’t have an ounce of sub in you anyway,” said Rich, and they both laughed.

“That’s not true!” Michael protested. “If Jeremy  _ really _ wanted to dom, I’d let him — not that he’d be very good at it,” he added. 

“Poor guy,” Rich said fondly. “He’d be lost without you.”

“More like he’d just be horny without me.”

“He’s horny  _ with  _ you,” Rich pointed out. 

Michael laughed again. “True. At least he has a good outlet for it now.”

“I’ve never seen him like that,” Rich said. “Well, of course I haven’t, but the most horny I’ve seen him was when we all went to the lake together and you lost your shirt, so you had to walk around shirtless the whole day. And when you went back to your car to see if you could find another shirt, Jeremy grabbed me by the arm and started  _ freaking out _ because you were  _ shirtless _ .”

“All of us were shirtless. It was eighty-five degrees and we went swimming. And he’s seen me shirtless before.”

“Yes,” Rich said. “But it was  _ you  _ and it was  _ Jeremy _ , so who knows?”

“I guess you’re right. Well, now I suppose you’ve seen him at his horniest.”

“It was entertaining.”

“The fact that it was us or the fact that we fucked in front of you?” Michael asked with a scoff.

Rich playfully punched his shoulder, grinning. “Dude, it was hot to see how he reacted to you. Like, the utter desperation combined with the fact that you two are genuinely into each other made it very fun to watch.”

Michael smirked. “Jeremy moaned when I kissed him on my front porch while people were walking by,” he said, “so I was pretty sure he’d be into this. I do need to get him to establish limits and pick a safeword, though. I don’t think he knows very much about scenes or BDSM at all, so I’ll have to educate him a little so we can figure everything out.” 

“Our safeword is  _ Febreeze _ ,” Rich said with a smile. “Jake says he’ll never tell me why he chose it.”

Michael laughed. “Sounds about right.”

“Would Jeremy like nipple clamps?” Rich asked suddenly. 

“Huh?”

“We bought a pair of nipple clamps to try out,” Rich explained. “The company sent us two pair by mistake even though we paid for one, and since they didn’t want to pay the shipping to send it back, they let us keep the extra. Never been used.”

Michael noted this. Jeremy would probably love nipple clamps, he decided, and was about to accept Rich’s offer, when he thought of something else. “Did you ask Chloe and Brooke? They were kind of in a relationship before we were, so...why not them instead?”

“No disrespect to the girls and all, I love them, but I honestly would  _ not _ want to share sex stuff with them in any way, shape, or form.”

Michael nodded his understanding.

“And they complain all the time about their nips hurting from periods, anyway,” Rich said, “so they probably would say no.”

“They  _ do _ seem more vanilla,” Michael stated. “Chloe said she doms, but...does Chloe even understand the difference between topping and domming?”

“Exactly my question,” said Rich, just as Jeremy made his way back downstairs. Rich turned his attention to Jeremy. “D’you get the cum stains outta your panties, Heere?” he mocked, and Jeremy blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

“They aren’t panties,” said Jeremy. “And as much as I’m sure Michael would love to see me in panties,” he added, causing Michael’s stomach to flip at the thought, “I don’t have any at the moment.” He spared a glance at Michael, whose eyes were slightly wider and pants slightly tighter, and gave him a rare smirk.

Michael was so lost in this beautiful thought that Jeremy had provided him that he barely noticed when Jake almost fell down the stairs a moment later. He couldn’t see where he was going because his arms were full — so full, in fact, that they kept falling and leaving a trail behind him — of board games and scattered pieces whose games’ lids had come off.

Michael only noticed he was in the room when Jake walked past him, losing his grip on and dropping  _ Connect Four _ into his lap. Some of the tokens spilled out, and Michael jolted back to reality and bent out of the chair to pick them up. Jeremy came over, kissed Michael on the cheek, and stooped to help. 

“I found these,” Jake said, and he dumped the games into a heap on the floor near the pile of cushions that Brooke and Chloe utilized earlier. “I have everything,  _ Monopoly _ ,  _ Apples to Apples _ ,  _ Connect Four _ — sorry, Michael — like five more here and about sixty others that I dropped on the way down here. Be right back,” he said, and ran off to retrieve the several games he had lost on his way downstairs. Rich looked after him appreciatively as he skipped away.

“Sounds like Jeremy wouldn’t mind wearing lingerie,” Rich said, when his boyfriend was gone. His voice was teasing and malicious, but it was obvious that he was being genuine in his next offer. “There’s a whole drawer somewhere upstairs. When the girls get back, they can help you pick something to try that ‘complements your structure’ or something.” At those words, he had put on a false high voice, clearly trying to mock Chloe for being very choosy about fashion.

Jeremy lowered his head shyly as he put the last of the  _ Connect Four  _ tokens back in the smushed box and pulled Michael up for them to sit in the chair. “I — I’d like that,” he said. “I’ve wanted to try something like that for a while, but I don’t ever really have an opportunity.”

“Why do you want to?” Rich asked, and then he grimaced and huffed a short laugh. “Fuck, man, that sounded judgy. Sorry. I don’t mean to pry, just curious.”

Jeremy shrugged, leaning against Michael and intertwining their fingers. “I dunno,” he said. “I guess I just — well, I’ve always had problems, I guess, with my body and how I see myself — that’s part of why I got the SQUIP” —Michael felt Jeremy tense a little next to him, and Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand as yet another silent apology— “and I think I would like wearing something like that. It would...boost my confidence? I don’t know for s-sure, of course, whether it would, but I’d really l-like to try. I like to feel or h-hear that I’m pretty, I think, like it would make me feel better about myself and I’d have more confidence then.” 

“I’m sure the girls would be glad to help you pick something,” said Rich sincerely, just as Jake walked back into the room with another armful of games.

“Pick what?” Jake asked, and Rich, thank god for his (rare but true) caring, glanced at Jeremy in questioning before answering him.

“Jer wants to try out lingerie,” Rich said when Jeremy nodded at him, and Jake gave him a thumbs-up. 

“Help yourself,” he said. “My aunt needed a place to store hers so her husband wouldn’t find out — she had an affair,” he explained when Jeremy and Michael looked confused, “and her side-hoe guy really liked sexy bras and shit like that, so she bought a ton of stuff before figuring out that she couldn’t keep it there. So she left it here, and it takes up like three whole dresser drawers in one of the guest rooms on the second floor. The drawers are really deep, too. Most of it’s never been worn, and it’s definitely all clean,” Jake said, “so don’t worry about weird grossness. You can keep whatever you want,” he added. “I’ve got no use for it, and my aunt won’t be needing it back because that guy left her. So did her husband, actually, but now she’s in Brazil with this rich mob boss, so who knows what’s next?” He laughed at the looks on all their faces. “My family does crazy, illegal shit all the time. I’m used to it.”

Jeremy giggled. “So, wait, I can really keep whatever I want?” he asked nervously, but Michael could tell that he was teeming with hope that he was too embarrassed to let out.

“Absolutely,” Jake said. “Actually,  _ please  _ take it. I need to go through a bunch of stuff pretty soon anyway, and all that would go right in the donate pile anyway. Even if you don’t try something on but you like it, keep it. Consider it my, uh, early graduation gift to you.”

“Thank you so much,” Jeremy said. “I’ve wanted to try it out for a while but I didn't know how much it costs, and I was nervous to ask my dad, and I have no idea how the people in the store would react, so I haven’t. Thank you,” he said again, and Jake smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s really no problem,” he said, now sorting the board games into piles by category. “Think about it like you're doing me a favor for getting it out of my house. Also it’s kind of my apology for having to kiss you earlier.”

“You’re not a bad kisser, so I guess it’s okay,” Jeremy mumbled blushingly, which clearly meant that Jake was a  _ very good _ kisser, and Jeremy was now remembering this in great detail.

Jake grinned.

Michael growled low in his throat and put his right arm around Jeremy possessively, glaring at Rich, who was smirking.

“I made you kiss him,” Rich said to Jeremy smugly. “He’s a great kisser, isn’t he?”

Michael didn’t even realize that his grip on Jeremy had tightened noticeably. Jeremy looked up at Michael out of the corner of his eye. 

“I — I don’t kn-know if I’m allowed to a-answer that-t,” Jeremy said quietly, still looking at Michael. 

Michael turned his head, grabbed Jeremy’s chin, and kissed him bruisingly, and Jeremy melted against him with an audible whimper. Jeremy shifted his whole body so he was facing Michael more, and his right hand came up to rest on Michael’s chest, tentatively, as if he wasn’t entirely sure Michael wouldn’t grab his wrists.

He didn’t, allowing Jeremy to touch him, and pressed his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth, earning a little moan. When Michael’s left hand moved from cupping Jeremy’s chin to twisting his fingers in the shorter hairs at the base of Jeremy’s skull, Jeremy let out a full-on moan, and Michael broke the kiss.

Jeremy swayed slightly, his eyes a little unfocused, and he inhaled shakily. He blinked a few times, realized Jake and Rich had been watching them, and blushed and hid his face in Michael’s shoulder. 

Michael kept his grip on Jeremy’s hair, moving a little higher for better leverage, and absently kissed the top of his head as Jeremy snuggled shyly against him.

“Well,” Jake said, “as good a kisser as I may or may not be, I can guarantee that I didn’t warrant that lovely reaction.”

Michael just flipped him off and tucked his chin atop of Jeremy's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd so appreciate it if you left me a kudos and a comment, and I take suggestions and con crit!


	14. and this love of mine keeps growing all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, this virus is crazy. I've barely left the house in two weeks. Stay safe, y'all. Wash your hands. Pee after sex. Et cetera. I love you all and thank you for your loyalty.
> 
> Chapter title from "It Don't Come Easy" by Ringo Starr
> 
> NO SMUT

The four boys heard noises from the floor above, and before they knew it, the girls had come downstairs: Chloe wore pink pajamas with fluffy slippers; Brooke, blue pajamas with little clouds on them and rainbow slippers; Jenna, green and purple pajamas and fuzzy socks.

“What’d we miss?” Jenna asked, and Rich, once again, exchanged a look with Jeremy before responding.

“Jeremy was wondering if you all could take him up to Jake’s supply of lingerie to pick out some stuff,” he said, oblivious to Jake’s glare (“It’s not  _ mine! _ ” he protested).

“Oooh!” Brooke said excitedly. “Yes, it’s like clothes shopping, but better because it’s all free! Thanks, Jakey!”

Jake rolled his eyes, but he smiled as Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna grabbed Jeremy, who was smiling dazedly, and held his hands as they left again, leading him up the stairs. Michael felt a quick stab of possessiveness in his chest, before he remembered that Jeremy figured out he wasn’t attracted to girls, so he didn’t need to be jealous.

“I guess they’re gone again,” Rich said. “That was short-lived.”

There was over a minute of silence while Rich sipped his drink, Jake rustled through the games, and Michael thought of something clever to say.

“Now we can have a dick party,” Michael offered, and he snorted when Jake made a face.

“We could have done that before they came down in the first place,” Rich pointed out.

“No way,” Michael said. “I’m still not letting anyone see Jer’s dick.”

“That sounds like a you problem. I have no problem with people seeing Jake’s.”

“I am aware,” Michael said bitterly, recalling the handjob earlier, “but, like you said, you and Jake don’t do as much D/S, so you wouldn’t understand. I have to be dominant on all fronts or Jeremy won’t obey me. Also,” he added, “You two have been together longer than we have, of course, since we  _ just _ got together, so I have plenty of reasons for wanting to keep his body to myself.”

“You can’t protect him forever,” Rich argued. “He’s  _ clearly  _ an exhbitionist. Jakey, help me out here —  _ you  _ saw how he reacted when Michael was saying shit about us watching them.”

Jake shrugged. “I dunno, babe,” he said, and when Rich scowled at him, he raised his hands to shoulder height, defensive. “What?” he asked, when Rich continued to glare at him. “I personally think it’s reasonable that Michael is protective, especially super early on in the relationship. Although it  _ is _ interesting,” he added, directing his words to Michael as he opened the instruction manual for  _ Backgammon _ and began scanning it, “that you  _ fucked him _ in front of us with no hesitations, but you don’t want us to see his cock.”

“In my defense,” Michael said, “it was a Dare. I didn’t want you to see anything, so that’s why I used the position I did instead of making him move — so you wouldn’t see  _ anything _ .”

“We kind of saw your dick for a second.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck if you see my dick,” said Michael honestly. “And you did see him shirtless, so be grateful I’m giving you that much.”

“You act like Jeremy’s bare chest is the most incredible thing in the world.”

Michael grinned. “I mean,” he said, “it isn’t nearly as nice without all the hickeys, I must admit.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash from upstairs, and Michael leaped out of the chair in surprise.

Jake winced. “Well, it didn’t sound tinkly, like glass or ceramics breaking, so I think we’re good there, but it did sound  _ heavy _ .”

“I’ll go check,” said Michael, surprising even himself. He then realized he’d been a little on edge in the few minutes since Jeremy had been out of his sight: for the first time in almost twenty-four hours, which felt like a lifetime ago, Jeremy wasn’t with him for a period of longer than thirty seconds. 

“Our savior,” Rich drawled. “Finally cares about something now that he has a little  _ boyfriend _ of his own.” Rich did have a point; Michael would have certainly been the first to say “not it” if someone suggested that one of them should go check on something. 

“Fuck off,” said Michael. “I want to see how Jeremy’s clothes look, too, so I’ve got two good reasons to go up there.”

Rich rolled his eyes. Michael ignored him and went up the stairs, continuing to walk until he reached the second floor. 

He followed the sounds of voices to the guest room in question.

“Everything all right?” Michael called as he rounded the corner into the doorway of the large room. 

Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, and his beloved Jeremy sat in a circle on the floor, surrounded by many little piles of pretty, lacy clothing. 

“Hey,” Jenna said brightly, holding up two pink camisoles side by side to compare them. “Yeah, we're fine! We wanted to take the drawers out to reach things better, but they’re heavy and I lost hold of one end. Almost dropped it on my foot, but no harm done!”

And it was true: the drawers all lay around their little circle, and Chloe was ruffling through one, Jenna was reaching into another, and Brooke and Jeremy rifled through a third. 

“We’re organizing them by type and color,” Chloe explained, not raising her head as she dug through her large drawer, and she apparently found what she was looking for since she studied the garment and nodded approvingly. “Jer, sweetie, you wanted a purple one of these, right?” She held up a deep-vee-neck negligee in a lovely light blue-violet color, and Jeremy blushed and nodded, smiling at her. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, and he set down in piles the items he was holding, before he turned and looked at Michael, who was still standing in the doorway. He smiled. 

“Picked out anything in particular so far?” asked Michael, and he came into the room, taking care to step over and around the little piles of lingerie, and sat down near Jeremy. 

“We’re sorting first,” said Jeremy, as he neatly folded a sunset-colored slip and set it aside. “So then we can rule out anything right off the bat. Like, I don’t want a bodysuit or anything yellow or anything with an underwire, because that would be uncomfortable since I don’t have breasts. So those will go instantly.”

“It’s uncomfortable if you  _ do _ have breasts,” said Jenna, and Chloe and Brooke muttered their agreements. 

Michael laughed, and Jenna flipped him off before going back to sorting. “Can I help?” Michael asked, feeling a bit awkward just sitting and watching. 

“Not yet,” said Brooke. “When Jeremy starts to try things on, and finds ones he likes, you can find and cut the tags off those if they have ‘em. More than half of these have never been worn. It looks like whoever bought this just splurged on whatever they remotely found interesting.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, “though there’s a lot of clashing styles here, so who knows what she liked?”

“I found a few things that I’ve seen online,” said Brooke, “and some of them are  _ hundreds _ of dollars. Who even has the money to buy a ton of lingerie that they’re not even going to wear?”

“She  _ thought _ she was going to wear them,” said Michael. “Jake said his aunt had an affair with some dude who loved when she wore lingerie, so she bought a ton, but then her husband found out and she went to Brazil.”

Brooke blinked. “Well,” she said, “we’re glad that she did, because now there’s free stuff.”

“I had a great idea!” said Jenna. “We can ask Jake if we can take the rest of this — he said he won’t need it, right? — and then we can sell it and get more! It doesn’t fit any of us anyway.” She gestured to herself and the two other girls. “Whatever Jeremy doesn’t want we can sell, and then he can use the money from that to actually pick out stuff for himself.”

“Wow,” Jeremy said, and it was clear to Michael that he was trying to fight back the beam that was making its way onto his face. “Um, how much money would that be?” he asked. “Brooke said that she saw some things that cost a lot, and there’s so many things here — I know I won’t want probably three quarters of this, maybe more.”

“Definitely in the upper hundreds,” said Chloe. “Maybe over a thousand. I’ve seen some similar things on used-clothing websites, and as long as it’s even twenty dollars cheaper than the original, people will still pay a lot for it. So that’s all we have to do...take down the price a little, and we’ll still get a ton of money.”

“You’re giving it all to me?” Jeremy asked. He spoke quietly, like he was afraid of the question itself.

“I don’t see why not,” said Chloe, after approving exchanging looks with the other girls. “We can get whatever we want like this super easily. You can’t exactly go into a store and browse the bra section, and you’ll have more options online anyway. Although,” she added, “I hate that there’s so much stigma that a guy can’t just go try on whatever he wants.”

“Me too,” mumbled Jeremy. “Also, I’m not sure how comfortable I am with taking all of the money? That’s a lot. Can I give each of you a percentage?”

“If you want to,” said Jenna, and Brooke nodded her agreement, “but some of this stuff can cost a lot, and we want you to be able to get whatever you want to.”

“Fifteen percent?” Jeremy said. “Then I’d still have fifty-five.”

“Twelve percent. Just to be safe.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

And of course, while they’d been talking, they’d been sorting efficiently, and now Michael was impressed to see that they were done. 

They began to go through the garments once more: this time around, they made piles of anything that Jeremy hated, anything he was still deciding on, and anything he loved. Underwire, yellow, and bodysuits went in the “no” pile immediately. All garters and babydolls went in the “yes” pile immediately, unless they were pale colors. Jeremy didn’t like the pastels very much (unless it was blue, of course), since the clothes were already light and mostly see-through. He found a dark blue babydoll dress that was translucent and pretty and flowed beautifully against his freckled skin, and was so excited to try it on that he dropped what he was doing and took off his shirt immediately, sliding the garment over his head. It was high-cut enough that it didn’t appear odd on him for having no breasts; it had a small bow at the cleavage, below which there was a part where the front opened up to reveal his hairless, pale torso; the sides of the dress, which sat around four inches beneath his underarms, were closed and less transparent. This was a nice effect, as the front had a straight line down from the cleavage where it was made open, and the fabric here was lighter and more see-through. Jeremy lifted the sides of the front, where it opened up, and held them out a little, exposing his midriff, navel, and the few light dustings of hair that trailed down from it. He looked so  _ happy _ that Michael wanted to kiss his whole face off.

Michael loved it. Obviously, the outfit was incomplete, since Jeremy was wearing fleece pajama pants that clashed horribly with his thin lacy top, but Michael  _ loved it _ . Jeremy looked good in this, no denying it (the dark blue brought out his eyes and made his freckles pop, and the flow of the fabric accentuated his frame nicely), and Michael’s dick was beginning to stir, but the happiness that lit up Jeremy’s face when he first tried it on made Michael fall in love with him all over again. He wanted Jeremy to be that happy all the time — hell knows the boy deserved it — and if that meant he wore lingerie all the time, who was Michael to argue?

“I know I already said this, but it really is great to see a guy wear stuff like this,” said Brooke. “Not just because you’ll be like a cultural icon or whatever, but it’s fun to wear things like this that make you feel fun and sexy. I feel  _ bad _ for guys who have, like, too sensitive a masculinity to try this out.” 

Jeremy grinned wildly, his laughter bright as the girls applauded and complimented him and gave orders (“Swirl a little — that’s it, now lift the hem….”), and when Jeremy looked at Michael, his eyes eagerly seeking approval, Michael had no words.

Jeremy’s smile faded a little, as if he thought Michael disliked it, or  _ something _ , but Michael had just seen Jeremy look one of the happiest he ever has; now Michael stood, ran his hands up Jeremy’s loose arms to cup his face, and looked him right in the eyes.

“I love you,” he said, and Jeremy burst into tears and fell into Michael’s arms.

“This is amazing,” he said, his lashes wet, and he laughed — a beautiful noise that made Michael’s heart happy. “Brooke, Jenna, Chloe, thank you so much, and…. God, fuck, Michael,  _ thank you _ . I love you.”

Michael hugged him harder. “Jeremy, this is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time.”

“ _ I love you _ .”

“I’m so happy for you. I’m sorry that you haven’t been able to try this before, and I promise I’ll never make you feel bad for something that you like. I think you look beautiful.”

Jeremy sobbed again and wiped his tears on Michael’s sleeve, and leaned up and kissed him quickly.

“Alright, break it up,” said Jenna, sounding bored, and Chloe joined in: “Yeah, we don’t need to see how gay you two are for each other,” she said, but all three girls had fond smiles on their faces as the boys kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take con crit! I'd love if you left a comment and a kudos, thank you for reading and sticking with me. Thanks to BigGleeFanatic for the lingerie/dress suggestion!


	15. i can be who i want to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> Chapter title from "Sexy" from Mean Girls
> 
> Well COVID-19 sucks. I haven't seen my boyfriend in three weeks, several trips have been rescheduled, and my top surgery is probably gonna get postponed. 
> 
> Enough about me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Jeremy nodded, and began changing into piece after piece of lovely, silky clothes that clung to his figure and flowed around him. Michael felt himself fade into the background, content in watching Jeremy try things on as time passed meaninglessly. At one point, he checked the clock on his phone, and saw that it was nearly midnight.

“Damn,” he said, “we’ve been up here a while.”

“We’re almost done,” Chloe said. “Literally just two things to go.” And she passed the first one to Jeremy.

“Rich and Jake are probably fucking in the basement,” he said, trying on the article she handed him. “We’ve been here for nearly two hours, and you know how they get.”

“Remember when we had to lock Rich in the closet because he couldn’t keep his hands off of Jake long enough for us to have dinner?”

“Jake was a whiny bitch about it, too,” Michael said, laughing at the memory. “We convinced Christine to keep the closet key in her bra, since we all knew Jake wouldn’t dare touch her.”

“Poor guys,” said Brooke sarcastically. “But Jeremy and Michael already have them beat, it seems.”

“They’re not going to like that,” said Jeremy, and he removed and tossed the apparently-disliked garment to Brooke, who folded it for the discard pile. “Probably going to keep fucking even when they know we’re about to come downstairs, just so they can prove that they’re hornier than we are.”

Jeremy, Michael, and the girls then (as they organized the unwanted clothing and began photographing it for eBay) went on to place bets as to what Rich and Jake would be doing when they went downstairs. Michael said Jake would be blowing Rich, Jenna said  _ Rich _ would be blowing  _ Jake _ , Brooke said Jake would be fucking Rich, Chloe said they’d be jerking off together, and Jeremy said they’d be naked and asleep. 

The girls said they’d take care of the rest, and encouraged Jeremy and Michael to go downstairs (probably so  _ they  _ would be the ones to walk in on Jake and Rich). So they left, hand in hand, after Jeremy kissed each of the girls on the cheek and thanked them. 

Michael reminded himself to keep his cool when Jeremy kissed them, and he took Jeremy’s hand and they went downstairs. When they were on the second floor and far enough between the basement and the upstairs that neither Jake and Rich nor the girls would hear them, Michael suddenly turned and pushed Jeremy against the wall. 

The smaller boy squeaked in surprise when Michael moved, and he gasped softly in arousal as Michael pinned his wrists above his head with his left hand. With his right hand, Michael held Jeremy’s chin, keeping their gazes connected. 

“You have no idea how _irresistible_ you are,” Michael hissed, and he leaned in and connected their lips. Jeremy made a soft sound when their mouths touched, his tongue flicking out gently to tease Michael’s. “You looked _so_ _fucking_ _pretty_ with all that lace and silk all over you. I wanted to fuck you right there. I wanted to rip that dress off you and take you in front of all of them. Whenever I’m with you — god, it’s like I’m about to lose control.” Michael leaned down and began placing possessive love bites on Jeremy’s throat. 

Jeremy whimpered and tilted his head up; baring his neck for Michael, he squirmed and moaned, and Michael only held him tighter against the wall.

“Do you want me to touch you, baby?”

“ _ Please _ , Michael….”

Michael bit down under Jeremy’s ear, and Jeremy gasped and wriggled under the grip that held him to the wall. He slipped his hand under the waistband of Jeremy’s pants, and lightly teased the growing erection he felt there with his fingertips. Jeremy’s hips thrust forward, desperate for contact, and Michael growled and used his leg to prevent Jeremy from moving further.

“Be good and stay still, Jeremy.”

Jeremy nodded erratically and inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself under control. 

Michael kissed him heavily, and slowly lowered himself to his knees. Jeremy’s eyes widened. 

“M-M-Michael,” he stammered, and his hands fell to the sides of Michael’s face. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, b-but...here?”

“Do you not want to?” Michael asked, and he began to stand up, but Jeremy shook his head quickly and he knelt again. 

“No, no, please, I do, but I want to make sure that you’re okay with this. Because we’re out in the open. Just...that you’re not doing it just because I want to.”

Michael regarded him for a moment, and, without a word, quickly pulled Jeremy’s pants down enough for his dick to spring out and took the head in his mouth. 

Jeremy let out a high whimper, winding his fingers through Michael’s hair, and Michael let him, using his tongue to wetten Jeremy’s dick so he could suck him off more easily. His right hand rose to move around the lower part of the shaft while he tongued at the head.

Jeremy’s hands felt good in his hair, Michael decided, so he pulled off momentarily to convey this. “You can pull, too,” Michael said, and Jeremy nodded at him, his eyes still wide and his breathing heavy. “It feels good.”  _ Well, I guess that’s a kink I didn’t know I had. Not super useful for a dom, though.  _ He leaned back down and took Jeremy back in his mouth, sliding down as far as he could go without too much trouble.

The loud moan he received in response had Michael’s pants feel like they were not sufficient space for his erection — less sufficient than they already were the second before, at least — and he lowered his left hand to rub himself through his pajamas. Jeremy noticed this and whined, clearly torn between helping Michael and getting blown himself, but when Michael removed his hand from Jeremy’s dick and slid a little further, trying to open his throat, Jeremy’s eyes fell shut and it was clear he had made his decision. He groaned, his head tilting back, and Michael felt Jeremy’s fingers stiffen in his hair, causing pleasant prickles of pressure to shoot through his scalp. Michael made a noise unintentionally, and Jeremy hissed when he felt the light vibrations; he connected the pulling to Michael’s reaction, and tugged hesitantly at Michael’s hair. Michael made a noise again, and he didn’t intend this, but the low sound opened Michael’s throat further, and his mouth moved about three-quarters of the way down Jeremy’s dick. Michael’s right hand, now having no job since his mouth took up most of Jeremy’s cock, reached behind Jeremy’s balls to gently stimulate his perineum. Jeremy jerked and moaned, pressing against Michael’s finger, and he pulled Michael’s hair, notably harder this time. Michael groaned, and he felt Jeremy’s dick twitch in his mouth in response. 

“M-Mi-Michael,” Jeremy gasped. “Fuck, I’m—” And he came in Michael’s mouth, shuddering and moaning and arching his back attractively. 

Michael swallowed the cum easily, and he was  _ so fucking hard _ , but he wasn’t going to do anything that Jeremy didn’t...well, oh, apparently Jeremy  _ did _ want to, because Jeremy was pulling up his pants and dragging Michael to his feet and kissing him heavily, and….

Oh, god. The next moments were a blur for Michael, but  _ Christ _ were they the most invigorating moments of Michael’s entire life. Jeremy turned Michael around so  _ he  _ was the one with his back against the wall. Michael knew that Jeremy could taste his own cum on Michael’s tongue, and he moaned at the thought as Jeremy pressed him into the wall, nipped his bottom lip, and slid to his knees. 

“Fucking hell,” Michael whispered. “You’re so hot,  _ mahal _ .”

Jeremy blinked up at him unsmilingly, but in his shining eyes, Michael could see his gratitude and love. Jeremy carefully lowered Michael’s pants, pulled out his cock, and gave the tip a few kitten licks. Michael exhaled deeply and watched in appreciation as Jeremy took the rest of Michael’s dick in his mouth and began bobbing his head.

It couldn’t have been more than thirty seconds before Michael was cumming down Jeremy’s throat and enjoying the pleasant afterglow that surrounded his orgasm.

He breathed deeply, eyes closed as Jeremy swallowed, pulled Michael’s pants up around his now-flaccid cock, and stood to join him.

Michael pulled Jeremy in for an embrace and a lazy, sweet kiss. Michael hummed when he tasted the saltiness of his ejaculate in Jeremy’s mouth. 

“That was fuckin’ awesome,” said Jeremy when they parted, and Michael smiled widely. 

“God, Jeremy, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Michael. Thank you.” 

The two boys washed their hands and descended the basement stairs. 

“Oh, shit,” Michael said. “We were  _ all  _ wrong.”

Jake and Rich were playing  _ Uno _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay home, stay safe, I love all of you!
> 
> If you haven't yet, please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it!!


	16. the one thing i loved more than anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Me and the Sky" from Come From Away
> 
> No smut, just kissing and sex references.
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, and I know this whole quarantine thing sucks ass, but we will make it through. My depression is back, online school is weird, but my bearded dragon likes that I'm home because he gets to run around the house all day, and I've taken up leatherworking, so that's fun. The worst part of all this shit is that I haven't seen my boyfriend in a month, and phone sex is absolute trash compared to real sex.
> 
> Okay, sorry for the rant. Enjoy this chapter!

“Wrong about what?” Jake asked, his voice casual as he lay down his winning card. Rich howled in defeat and lunged for Jake to try to tackle him, but Jake, being over a head taller and therefore having a larger wingspan, simply reached out and placed his hand in the center of Rich’s chest. He locked his elbow, and Rich frustratedly reached for him, to no avail. Jake paid little notice; instead turning his attention to Jeremy and Michael. 

“We may or may not have placed bets on how you guys would be fucking when we came in the room,” Michael said.

Rich had finally stopped struggling, and he spoke up. Jake dropped his arm and allowed Rich to crawl over and curl up next to him. “Oh, pfft,” Rich said. “We finished over an hour ago.”

Michael and Jeremy laughed, and made their way over to sit on the floor near Rich and Jake’s spot.

“Rich!” cried Jake in exasperation, but he was laughing too. “You said we were going to keep quiet about it!”

“No point,” said Rich. “It’s obvious Jeremy and Michael just had sex, so there’s no reason not to tell them we did. They’d have guessed anyway.”

“Over an hour ago!” Jake protested (trying to hide his affectionate smile as he argued with his boyfriend), but Jeremy interrupted.

“Wait,” he spluttered, blushing profusely, “w-what? We — uh, we just...um?”

Michael chuckled and put his arm around Jeremy. “Jeremy, it’s kind of obvious.”

“H-how?”

“Well, for one thing, it’s quite possible they heard us a little. Not to mention the fact that both of our hair is super messed up and my glasses are so fucking smudged I can barely see.”

Jeremy lowered his gaze and leaned into Michael. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Michael prompted. 

“That’s hot,” Jeremy breathed, quietly enough that Rich and Jake would have had to read his lips to know what he was saying. 

Aaaand, apparently, they did. “You’re welcome, Heere,” said Rich, stretching his legs out and yawning. 

“I’m going to go make tacos,” said Jake, seemingly out of the blue, untangling Rich’s arms from around him and standing up. “I want tacos. Richie, come with me?”

“And leave them to fuck again?” asked Rich, grumpily grabbing a pillow now that leaning on his boyfriend was no longer an option. “Besides, it’s close to one in the morning. Who wants tacos?”

“I’ll make you a milkshake,” Jake wheedled, already on his way up the stairs, and that apparently changed Rich’s mind because he leaped to his feet and dropped his pillow. 

“I can’t let him make tacos by himself,” Rich said quickly and half-apologetically to Michael and Jeremy, as if in explanation. “He might burn himself on the stovetop or eat all the ingredients and get sick, or...something?” He darted after Jake.

“Uh huh,” said Michael monotonously, even though Rich was already gone. “Jake is a better cook than all of us put together,” he said aloud to himself, “excluding Brooke, of course, who is at least two times as good as Jake.” There was a moment of silence, and Michael noticed that Jeremy was taking time to find the words to say something he found difficult.

“I’m sorry for being loud,” Jeremy mumbled, and it took Michael a moment to realize that Jeremy was apologizing for moaning during the blowjob. 

“What?”

“They kn-knew that we sucked each other off like ten minutes ago,” said Jeremy, and he spoke quietly and hid his face in Michael’s shirt. “You s-said that they m-might have heard us. Heard...me,” he amended embarrassedly, recalling that Michael made significantly less noise than he did when they blew one another.

“It’s not like you can  _ help it _ .”

“B-but, maybe if I t-tried harder I could—?”

“Jeremy,” Michael said, trying his absolute hardest not to sound pitying, “I don’t give a shit if they heard you, or me, or anyone. I love you, and you’re an exhibitionist, right?”

Jeremy nodded timidly.

“You don’t mind if they hear?”

Jeremy shook his head.

“Honest?” Michael had to be sure.

Jeremy nodded again.

“I like thinking that people know,” he whispered. “I like that they know and I like that they tease me about it. It’s like they’re just further enforcing that I’m yours.”

“I love you, and you’re an exhibitionist,” Michael repeated, gently nudging Jeremy’s chin up so their gazs met and cupping his face in his hands, “and I happen to love showing you off as mine. I happen to love performing for others so they can see what a perfect pet you are. I love you, Jeremy Heere, and if part of loving you is loving your kinks, then I’m in. I am  _ in _ ,” he said, and he held Jeremy’s face in place while he spoke, connecting their gazes.

The corners of Jeremy’s eyes were pricked with the beginnings of tears, which caught the warm, dim light of the room as he looked up at Michael. “Michael….” he breathed.

“ _ Mahal _ , I love you,” Michael said, his words firm with his love and certainty. 

A quiet tear slid down Jeremy’s face, and he took a shuddering breath in, closing his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Michael whispered, and though he knew that they were together and he didn’t  _ need  _ to ask permission, it seemed appropriate in the moment because Jeremy was extremely vulnerable.

Jeremy nodded, and he blinked open his teary eyes, another drop making its way down his freckled cheek as he closed them again.

Michael moved his right hand gently to the back of Jeremy’s head, and he leaned in and fit his lips against Jeremy’s, giving him the opportunity to pull away should he choose. Jeremy leaned against him, however, and Michael cupped Jeremy’s face firmly and tried his hardest to pour all of his affection into the kiss. The kiss was wet — Jeremy’s tears and unfocused lips being the catalysts — but it was so sweet and lovely, Michael thought, as he held Jeremy closely and continued to kiss him.

Michael lazily slipped his tongue into Jeremy’s mouth, and the smaller boy sighed contentedly, curling into Michael and kissing him harder. The tears were still falling, though more slowly now, and the languid kiss progressed as Michael coaxed Jeremy’s tongue into the kiss as well. Michael twisted his fingers in Jeremy’s hair, not pulling, but gripping firmly enough that Michael was sure he could feel it. He pulled Jeremy closer so he was nearly sitting on Michael’s lap, and Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck, making a soft, pleased sound as he was guided to straddling Michael. Michael used his leverage on Jeremy’s hair to firmly press their lips together for a long moment, and then he leaned back. 

“You’re so  _ fucking _ beautiful,” said Michael, his lips an inch from Jeremy’s. “You’re fucking gorgeous, and you’re all mine. And I am going to protect you and keep you and, by god, I will cherish you until I die. Every part of you.”

“I love you,” was the whispered response, before Jeremy lightly kissed him again for a long moment, then pulled away and hugged Michael, burying his face in Michael’s neck as they leaned into each other. 

The tear tracks on Jeremy’s face were still damp by the time the boys ended the hug, kissed quickly, and moved to the center of the floor, laughing, to play  _ Connect Four _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take con crit and suggestions! If you'd like to and you appreciate this story, a kudos and a comment would be appreciated! I love all of you, stay safe <3


	17. he just do what he please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Come Together" by The Beatles
> 
> No smut, but very minor trigger warning for mentions of depression. Quick argument (not between the boyfs, no way), ends happy. Kind of a cliffhanger, sorry..... :| 
> 
> Hope you like!

Jeremy won three games in a row, two of which were by accident, and by the time Michael had just finished sorting out the tokens for the fourth game, the girls were making their way down the stairs.

“The tacos smell good,” Brooke commented, bouncing over to sit on the couch and tucking her feet up when she did so. “Okay, Jer, so we made a log of everything that’s left, and we’re going to go through it piece by piece to evaluate what is a reasonable price for everything. And then we can put it on a used clothing website like  _ ebay _ or  _ thredup _ or something like that.”

“I know some people who sell clothes,” said Jenna, and she pulled out her phone and began tapping away. “I’ll ask them what platform they recommend for this kind of thing.”

Jeremy nodded, smiling his gratitude at them, and Chloe went to stand behind him to look at the  _ Connect Four _ setup. The boys were several turns each into the game.

“Jeremy, go there,” she said, pointing to one of the empty spaces after studying it for about ten seconds. “He can’t block it, see? There’s two places you can go now to win, and he can only take one of them.”

“Ooh,” said Jeremy earnestly, and he eagerly plunked his token into place at her direction. 

At the same time, Michael gave a squawk of indignance. “Don’t help him!” he yelped at Chloe, who was looking at the new token layout with satisfaction in her eyes. “He’s already won three!”

“Four,” she said, smirking and going over to sit beside Brooke on the couch. “Besides, he’s my favorite right now anyway.”

“Your — what?”

“My favorite out of the two of you. It changes on an almost-daily basis, but right now it’s him,” Chloe said to Michael. 

“Why’s he your favorite right now?”

“Because I just discovered that we share an affinity for some kind of clothing,” said Chloe. “Like, remember when I found out you like wearing nail polish? You were my favorite, then. Well,” she added, “until two days later, when Jeremy told Jake that he would rather watch the Super Mario Bros. live-action movie than watch the Knicks game with him.”

“Oh,” Michael said, “right. I suppose he deserved the favorite for that, then,” he said, half-sulkily. “It was pretty funny.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings!” Jeremy said. “I was just trying to get my point across.”

“Well, it worked, at least,” said Michael. “That movie is pure fucking nightmare fuel. The Goombas especially.”

“Remember, we watched that movie when we were nine?” said Jeremy, laughing. “We slept in the same bed and held hands all night because it freaked us out so much.”

“The two of you have been destined to be together for literally years,” said Chloe. 

Michael looked at Jeremy, and they both shrugged at the same time. 

And then Jeremy smirked. “It’s your turn,” he said cheekily, and Michael scowled. 

“We both know you’ve already won.”

“But how will we  _ really  _ know until you’ve gone? Because then it will be my turn again and maybe I won’t win.”

“There’s no way you don’t win.” Michael said, and then, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to fight this one, he rolled his eyes and dropped his checker in one of the places where Jeremy had a shot to win. He moodily rested the side of his face on his palm and stared at the vertical board. “Chloe, not cool.”

She blew him a sarcastic kiss and went back to chatting with Brooke and Jenna.

Jeremy grinned dazzlingly at Michael, and dropped his token on the far left side of the space — three spots away from where he could have gone to win.

“Jeremy, what are you doing?”

“You’re pissed that Chloe gave me the move, so I’m giving you another chance.”

“That’s not how we do things,” Michael said, stunned. “Since when are you  _ not  _ eager to beat me at whatever shit we play?”

“Well,” Jeremy said, and he scooted around the game and sat in front of Michael. “I figured that friends don’t really let each other win, y’know, healthy competition and whatnot, but...boyfriends can? Every once in a while, at least. Not too often. It would get boring then.” Jeremy grinned, and he leaned in and slowly kissed Michael, his fingers coming up to gently, ticklingly trail across Michael’s jaw. 

“God help us,” Jenna said. “They’re making out again.”

Michael closed his eyes and cupped Jeremy’s face with his left hand, blatantly flipping Jenna off with his right as his tongue moved into Jeremy’s mouth. 

“Do you two  _ ever _ stop being horny?” Chloe said in exasperation, and Michael reluctantly pulled away from Jeremy’s lips to answer her. 

“We’re not horny, we’re  _ in love _ ,” Michael said irritably. 

“You fucked him in front of us four hours ago,” interjected Brooke. 

“Exactly,” Chloe said, shooting her girlfriend a grateful glance. “That’s horny.” 

“It was a Dare!”

“Yes, but you’ve been  _ all over each other _ the whole time.” 

“Well  _ forgive me _ for trying to catch up — after all, you said it’s been  _ years. _ ”

“It  _ has _ been years!” Chloe exploded. “ _ You _ have been pining for going on  _ five _ years.  _ He _ has liked you for almost  _ two _ , and  _ you  _ are too  _ enveloped _ by your rock music and weed and depression to fucking  _ notice  _ that he—” 

“Don’t you  _ fucking  _ bring my depression into this, you know that I—” 

“Would all of you PLEASE shut UP!” Jeremy said loudly, and Michael, Chloe, and Brooke’s heads all turned to look at him in surprise (Jenna was on her phone and therefore gave zero shits about what any of them were talking about).

“Let’s go to bed,” Jeremy said firmly. “Stop arguing and sleep. It’s 1:30 am, I’m tired, I’m sure you’re tired, so let’s go.” Jeremy leaned into Michael, not kissing, just there; Michael ran his fingers down Jeremy’s back. 

“You’re right,” he said. “Sorry.” 

Chloe took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, too,” she said, and then she yawned. “I am happy for you two, I really am. And Jer’s right: I  _ am _ tired. I’ll go search the upstairs, Brooke?” 

Brooke nodded, affirming that she would accompany Chloe.

Chloe opened her mouth again, presumably to ask Jenna, but she was beaten to it.

“I got the basement,” said Jenna, not moving her eyes from her phone.

Michael glanced at Chloe, who was looking slightly perturbed. “How does she do that?” he said, amusement tickling his chest as he laughed.

“Hm?” Jenna said.

“You always say something perfectly right when we’re about to talk to you,” said Chloe. “But you’re staring at your phone and not even looking at us. It’s unsettling.”

“Multitasking,” Jenna said.

“Multitasking is a myth,” said Brooke. “I read it online. Your brain just switches back and forth between two things very quickly.”

“Then I’m a fast switcher,” Jenna grinned, and the rest of them decided to let the matter go.

“Michael and Jeremy, you got the first floor?”

They nodded.

“Jake and Rich are either fucking or eating tacos,” said Chloe, “so we can tell them we’re going to bed when we go upstairs to grab shit.”

That was the tradition when they all had a sleepover. It was Christine’s idea originally, which was ironic since she was the only one who didn’t do sex of any kind — rather: she was the one who loved the close proximity of friendship, she said, so she suggested that they take all of the pillows and blankets from all over the house and make a big ‘friendship pile.’ And even when Chris wasn’t there, that had been the tradition for almost a year, and wasn’t about to change soon. That’s one of the reasons that most of their gatherings were at Jake’s; he had the biggest house and therefore the most cushions to mold into a heap where they all slept. 

Surprisingly, nothing R-rated really happened when these ‘friendship piles’ were in effect, even with Christine absent. Michael pointed this out, asking  _ why _ (since the seven of them were pretty horny in general), and Jenna laughed and said it was probably because they had all gotten sex out of their systems early on. That was for the times when Christine wasn’t there, of course, because when she was there, the group behaved a lot more. She was more than happy to sit out on about half of the sleepovers (unless it was someone’s birthday, upon which she  _ insisted _ on attending), content with the idea of not having to witness or be aware of sex of any kind. It was nice, really, to have a mix of innocent, Chris-attended get-togethers counterbalanced with the wild, sex-present hangouts they had. This one was of the latter group.

And so Michael and Jeremy climbed the stairs to find and lug all of the blankets, pillows, and couch cushions to the basement. They stole a few kisses here and there, but made good time when Chloe and Brooke met them at the top of the stairs to the basement, each of them dragging blankets and pillows. Chloe went into the kitchen to find Rich and Jake (by the lack of Chloe’s shriek, the boys apparently were  _ not _ fucking), and Jenna ascended the stairs so they could all begin what was quite possibly the best part of every sleepover. It was an effective way to get all of the pillows into the basement, but more importantly...competition.

When Rich and Jake joined them, they went over the rules. This was a mandatory step, as, occasionally, rules were forgotten and this led to injuries. 

“Okay,” Jake said. “Quick recap, since we haven’t done this in a month and a half: two teams of four — well, Chris isn’t here, but that just means Jenna gets to pick where she goes. Significant others go on opposite teams, no exceptions. This time it’s Chloe, Jeremy, Rich in the basement, and me, Brooke, Michael on this floor. Jenna can join whoever she wants.”

“I’m at the top of the stairs,” she said with a grin, and the people on Team One — Chloe, Jeremy, and Rich — all groaned.

“Great,” Jake said. “Jenna, welcome to Team Two. All right, remember, Team Two is at the top this time. Team One is at the bottom of the stairs, and their only goal is to not get knocked down. We get to throw all the blankets and pillows from the top two floors at you until we run out. If we get all of you knocked down at the same time, we win. If you make it until we run out of pillows and shit up here, you win. No intentional head shots. No going up or down the stairs until we’re done. Everyone to your positions.

“And…. Ready, set,  _ go! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the cliffhanger lmao, just thought I should post my progress. I love all of you, stay safe, and if you'd like to leave a comment and kudos, that would be appreciated!


	18. shine on you crazy diamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just some hot kissing and subtle-dom Michael! 
> 
> Chapter title: from "Shine On You Crazy Diamond" by Pink Floyd

The first pillow was lobbed by Jenna, and it came as no surprise when Jeremy, Rich, and Chloe all dodged it. The game usually started out slow, that’s how it went, but it quickly got more hectic as all four players on Team Two (this time it was Jake, Michael, Jenna, and Brooke) began to throw whatever they had down at the three in the basement. Michael saw Jeremy wince when he had to leap out of the way of a large cushion that definitely would have knocked him off his socked feet, and he smirked.

 _“You fucked me really hard,”_ Michael remembered Jeremy say earlier (when they last had sex at Michael’s house), and he grinned to himself when he attributed Jeremy’s grimace to his soreness. The position they fucked in just a few hours ago during Truth or Dare definitely hadn’t helped. 

Two minutes later, someone chucked their next pillow at Chloe, and she shrieked dramatically when the zipper from the pillowcase got caught in her hair.

Of course, the nature of their friend group didn’t allow them to pause the game by any means, and Chloe got tangled in the next thing that was thrown — a large blanket by Brooke — and fell to the floor. She remained under the blanket, still screaming as she tried to disentangle her hair from the pillowcase’s zipper. 

Now Rich was screaming, too, being the chaos-lover he was, and Brooke’s next pillow hit him right in the face, which just caused _her_ to scream as well. 

“NO FUCKING HEADSHOTS,” Rich yelled. 

“I’m sorry!” she cried, “it was an accident, I swear!” But she was laughing too hard for the apology to mean much. 

The pile of pillows and blankets that was growing at the bottom of the stairs was making it harder for Team One to evade the ones being hurled at them. Michael caught Jeremy’s eye just as the latter had to perform another elaborate leap out of the way of another pillow (wincing again as he did so), and Michael’s knowing smirk caused Jeremy to falter. The fraction of a second that he stared at Michael was enough for him to get distracted, and the blanket that Jake threw wrapped around his legs and he fell to the floor, his socks making it easier for him to slide on the hardwood. Michael quickly turned to grab another pillow to throw, satisfied that Jeremy was on the ground, but they were nearly out of things to throw and his teammates had grabbed the last three. 

Rich, as he tried to dodge out of the way of all of them, slipped on the blanket that Chloe was still under and fell too. 

“Yes!” Michael and Brooke yelled. The four players of Team Two quickly descended the stairs to gloat and claim their victory. Brooke and Jake went to help their respective significant others and Jenna started picking up blankets while Michael went over to Jeremy. 

He locked wrists with Jeremy and pulled him to his feet, and Jeremy kissed him. “You cheated,” he hissed against Michael’s mouth, his mouth quirking into a twisted smile.

“Jake threw the blanket,” Michael responded, staring back at Jeremy. “Not me.”

“You distracted me.”

“Did I?” Michael teased, about to say more, but Chloe’s scream interrupted him. 

“OWowOW!” she yelled. “RICH, that FUCKING HURTS.”

“I’m trying to help!”

“Move,” said Brooke. “I have long hair, I know how this crap works.”

Brooke knelt by her girlfriend and peered at the knot of Chloe's hair that was caught on the pillow. “Well, shit,” she said. “Okay, Chloe, lean in, this will hurt.”

Michael couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, but apparently it hurt, by the sound of Chloe’s yells. 

“Chloe, stop squirming!”

Chloe grumbled. 

“I think we need scissors.”

“WHAT?!”

“You made it worse when you kept thrashing around under the blanket,” said Brooke. “Jakey, get the scissors.”

“No!” said Chloe. “I am _not_ letting anybody cut my hair.”

“I’ll do it,” said Michael. “I cut my own hair.”

“Bullshit you do.”

“No, seriously,” he said. “I’ve been cutting it since I was fifteen. This one barber once cut it in a way I hated, so I’ve cut it myself since then.”

Chloe hesitated. “Am I just going to have this one short spot?” 

“I can layer it, if you’d like. Or I can just cut that knot out and you can go to a salon when the storm’s over.”

“You can do it,” Chloe said. “I don’t want to go out in public with bad hair. Fuck,” added Chloe, just as Jake came downstairs with a pair of scissors. “I’m about to let my gay friend cut my hair, this is fine.” She was still half-curled up, trying to not pull her hair on the pillow, which lay on the floor. It looked quite uncomfortable. 

“We could just shave your head,” offered Rich, and Michael heard a _slap_ as Brooke hit him. “Ow!”

“You kinda deserved that, man,” said Michael. “Okay, Jake, give me the scissors.”

Jake passed them over, and Michael went over to sit crisscross in front of Chloe. “Don’t start until I’m ready,” she said shakily. 

“Are you about to cry?”

“Rich, shut _up!_ ”

“I won’t until you’re ready,” said Michael. “It won’t be bad, I promise. I won’t hurt you, it’s going to look fine.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “I’m ready.”

“Okay,” said Michael, “this is actually good because this hair is kind of under the outside hair that people see. So it won’t be super visible, but I’m still gonna layer it so it’s less conspicuous. Is that okay?”

Chloe nodded and took another deep breath. 

Michael began, and several times he had to remind Chloe to not hold her breath. 

“Can the rest of you stop watching?” Chloe asked. “This is nerve-wracking as it is.”

“Sorry,” Jeremy said.

“Maybe set up the bed,” said Chloe. “So I can go to sleep and cry as soon as this is over.”

Michael laughed as the others went to do just as she suggested, and Chloe snapped at him. “No laughing! You’ll make the scissors shake. Hold still.”

“I’m the hairdresser,” said Michael. “I should be saying that to you.”

“Whatever.”

“Okay,” he said after another minute. “Should be good.”

“Do I still look good?”

“You look amazing,” said Brooke, and Chloe smiled at her. 

“Thank you, babe, but you told me I looked amazing even after my makeup ran and my dress was torn last year, remember?”

Brooke rolled her eyes fondly, and Chloe turned her attentions to Rich, whom she knew wouldn’t sugarcoat anything.

“Looks fine,” he said. “Not really any worse than how you normally look, at least.” He cackled and Chloe flipped him off.

“Thanks, Michael,” Chloe said to him, after she shot another glare at Rich. “I’ll buy you a milkshake when the snow’s all over.”

“I’m good,” said Michael, who didn’t believe in milkshakes even though they were Jeremy’s favorite food. “Too cold outside for it anyway.”

“You have slushies in all temperatures!” Jeremy protested.

Michael waved him down.

“I’ll buy you _something_ ,” Chloe said, now standing up and pulling out her phone to check her new haircut on the front-facing camera. “You saved me from having to leave this house with unsightly hair. I never would be able to go outside again. Too mortified.”

“Don’t buy me anything,” said Michael. “Okay, here, tell you what: it’s payment that you’re taking care of this clothing shit for my boyfriend and letting him keep the money. It makes him happy, so I’m happy.”

Chloe shrugged. “Well, don’t come crawling to me when you need spare change for whatever things you want.”

Michael laughed. “Don’t need it,” he said. “I buy everything in Bitcoin anyway.”

Chloe snorted at the joke and flipped her hair, checking her reflection as she did so. “Shit,” she said. “It doesn’t twirl anymore.”

“You’ll get over it.”

“Bed’s done, bitches,” Jenna called, and Michael and Chloe walked over to where the pile of pillows was while Jake began to vacuum up the small amount of Chloe’s hair that lay on the carpet. The seven of them took in turns of two or three to brush their teeth in the basement bathroom.

When done, Michael walked over to Jeremy and took his hand as they sat down on one side of the giant cushion-blanket pile. Jeremy leaned up and kissed him innocently, but Michael nipped his bottom lip and began kissing along his jawline. Jeremy shuddered, clearly trying to hold in his noises (their friends _were_ in the room, after all), and grabbed Michael’s upper arms frantically. Michael kissed his way to Jeremy’s ear, grazed his earlobe with his teeth, and whispered, his voice low because he knew it turned Jeremy on, “So, you think I cheated earlier, do you?”

Jeremy took a deep breath, his breath very wobbly, and turned his head so his lips were brushing Michael’s. He leaned away teasingly when Michael tried to kiss him again, preventing their lips from meeting but still close enough to feel them. “How else would you have won, Micha?” Jeremy whispered back, and Michael could see his mischievously-glittering eyes. This playful ‘you cheated’ argument long-outlasted their romantic relationship — they’d been playing this game for years (usually after games of _Mario Kart_ ).

Michael growled and yanked Jeremy hard into a kiss. Jeremy gasped as their lips met, but he leaned back again after a moment, grinning. His smug look was slightly less imposing, however, due to the fact that his cheeks were flushed and he had whimpered lightly during the kiss.

“Exactly,” Jeremy said lowly, breathing hard from the kiss, his eyes bright. “You cheated.”

He was trying to rile Michael up, and they both knew that it was working. 

Michael reached up quickly and put his hand at the base of Jeremy’s neck where it met his shoulder, his thumb resting in the depression just above the center of Jeremy’s clavicle. He delighted in the way Jeremy’s breath hitched at the feeling — it was not enough to restrict his breathing, not even remotely, but a slight impression of being controlled. Jeremy straightened his back minutely, lifting his chin in a _I’m a good boy_ posture that Michael knew was unintentional but instinctive for him.

Michael held Jeremy in place and leaned once more to his ear, voice husky. “I cheated?”

Jeremy inhaled shakily and hesitated, but he nodded, trying to maintain the bratty role, which Michael could tell he wanted to drop. Jeremy could never keep it up too long; he was desperate to be under Michael’s control: to be praised and pleasured and kept.

“I didn’t cheat,” Michael murmured, feeling Jeremy shiver when Michael’s tongue ran over the shell of his ear, “no.” He paused, letting Jeremy await his next words. “I _fucked_ you.”

Jeremy whined quietly, and Michael let go of him and connected their lips quickly, resorting back to the short, chaste, two-boys-in-love kind of kiss.

“Time for sleep,” he said, making his voice louder so their friends could hear what they were saying. “I’m tired, aren’t you, Jer?”

Jeremy flushed at having the attention drawn to him so quickly after Michael had thoroughly aroused him. “Uh, yeah,” he stammered quietly, which was just akin enough to his normal speech that their friends didn’t question it.

They all got settled: Michael and Jer on one side, Jenna to their right, Jake and Rich in the center, and Brooke and Chloe on the opposite side. Pillows were fluffed, goodnight kisses and wishes were exchanged, last sips of water were taken, and the friends pulled their blankets over them and said goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments make my day, seriously. 
> 
> I'm hesitant to talk about my personal life here, because I don't think people care, but I'm too elated to give a fuck if people care right now. So my top surgery (I'm FtM) was scheduled for mid-June, and we just assumed that it would be postponed due to COVID, but it was just announced that they plan to go through with it as normal, just with extra precautions, and I am SO EXCITED. My bf assured me that I wasn't being obnoxious by texting him constantly with exclamation-point-filled blurbs, but I don't believe him. (also GOD I miss sex I hate this virus)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Love all of you, stay safe.


	19. in sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely SMUT WARNING  
> like DEFINITELY
> 
> Chapter title from "The Phantom of the Opera" from...well, you know
> 
> I had an idea that turned into this...won't happen very often, but I love Michael's reaction. You'll see.

Michael awoke abruptly from a lovely dream (Jeremy was riding him and moaning beautifully while Michael pulled his head back with a leash, exposing his hickey-covered throat), and it took him a moment to figure out what startled him awake. At first he was pissed off, because he hadn’t even cum yet, wanting to wait until Jeremy’s second prostate orgasm before letting go. And then, a second later, before he figured out what woke him, he realized that it was just a (fabulous) dream and neither of them would have cum anyway. This all happened in a very short amount of time, and Michael _then_ realized that he had awoken to the sensation of...tickling?

No, not tickling, he realized less than a second later, when he was a tad more awake: Jeremy pulling Michael’s shirt up a little and slipping his hand under the cotton to tease his chest. 

Michael’s eyes shot open and his hand flew to Jeremy’s wrist, temporarily pausing him in the act of...whatever he was doing. His grip on his boyfriend’s arm was almost nonexistent, not impeding Jeremy whatsoever. Michael’s head turned to his right and he saw Jeremy’s face in the dimly-lit room, grinning at him. Jeremy’s mostly-blue eyes sparkled. 

_What the fuck are you doing?_ Michael mouthed, knowing that their close proximity to the rest of their group put them in danger, and that silence was crucial.

Jeremy said nothing, instead choosing to communicate his feelings with a smirk, and he moved his hand farther up under Michael’s shirt, his calloused fingertips grazing Michael’s nipples, keeping their gazes locked the whole time.

But Michael’s head fell back with the unexpected pleasure that lightly twinged through his chest at Jeremy’s touch. He gasped quietly, surprised, and felt Jeremy’s hand in his hair; Jeremy tugged lightly, both a spark of Michael’s kink and a silent reminder for him to stay quiet. 

Jeremy leaned in and kissed him, and Michael’s lips moved automatically to return it. He felt Jeremy’s lips warm against his, Jeremy’s hand curl in his hair, and Jeremy’s fingers slowly move to toy with his nipple. Michael felt Jeremy’s smile even as they kissed, and Michael pulled back so Jeremy could read his lips. He jerked his head toward their friends, not feet away. 

_Not here_. 

Jeremy nodded, and kissed him quickly, drawing his hand from Michael’s shirt with some air of reluctance.

They stood quietly and ascended the stairs, thankful for their socks to keep their steps as near to silent as possible. Jeremy grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him up the second flight of stairs to the level above the ground floor. They passed the room where Jeremy had tried on the clothes and went into the second guest room. They shut the door behind them, passed the overhead light switch, and turned on the bedside lamp for ambiance. The analog clock on the nightstand said 6:36 in the morning. The room had a bed _and_ a loveseat, and the bedside table and dresser were a deep mahogany.

Jeremy looked up at Michael devilishly, put his arms around Michael’s neck, and leaned in, their lips almost touching.

“Good morning,” Jeremy whispered, smirking, and kissed him.

Michael felt dizzy when Jeremy’s tongue brushed his lip and slipped into his mouth, and his stomach flipped when Jeremy’s fingernails grazed his scalp. He had never felt like this...what was happening? Why wasn’t he fighting back? 

Jeremy guided Michael back, pushing him gently to the bed, and balanced himself over Michael when he fell on his back, still kissing.

“Jeremy?” Michael whispered, when they broke the kiss. He looked up at Jeremy, who lay over him in a plank-like position, keeping his weight on his hands, which were to either side of Jeremy’s head.

“Is this okay?” Jeremy asked softly, and he took Michael’s forearms and held them to the bed while his lips met Michael’s jaw. 

“ _Yes_ ….” Michael breathed, and he closed his eyes and tilted his head.

“I love you,” Jeremy whispered, and he kissed across Michael’s cheek and down his neck, stopping to suck a hickey in the crook of his jaw. 

_Where did this Jeremy come from?_ Michael thought, though he loved it. And he nearly asked, but then Jeremy’s tongue laved over the newly-formed mark on Michael’s throat, and the comprehension left him.

Michael exhaled heavily when Jeremy’s hands moved to take off his shirt, and a small groan escaped him as Jeremy leaned down and licked experimentally at Michael’s newly exposed nipple. His eyes stayed on Michael’s face, constantly checking to make sure everything was all right, and he pointed his tongue and flicked Michael’s nipple with it.

He really should have been embarrassed, Michael thought, at the noise that left him when Jeremy repeated the action — it was a higher noise than Michael was used to hearing from his own chest; a short groan that ended with a whine.

Jeremy moved to straddle Michael, and he smirked when Michael’s boner twitched against his own crotch. Jeremy’s hands crept up Michael’s torso, and when he pulled each of Michael’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinched lightly, he chuckled aloud at the elicited response.

“Do you like this?” Jeremy asked, and as he spoke, he began slowly increasing the pressure on Michael’s nipples: slowly enough that it didn’t hurt, instead allowing pure arousal to flow through Michael’s veins. 

Michael wasn’t sure if the question was rhetorical or not, and forwent the decision of whether he should speak or not by nodding. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were tightly closed.

And then Jeremy’s weight was gone from atop his abdomen, instead moving lower, and Michael popped his eyes open when he felt Jeremy’s hands removing his pajama bottoms and spreading his thighs to lie between them. Jeremy’s hand trailed teasing touches up Michael’s cock, and he was almost languid in doing so. He gripped it loosely, causing Michael’s hips to twitch with want, and smirked again at the reaction. And then Jeremy licked the tip of Michael’s dick, tongue flat and wide and wet and— 

“Oh, fuck,” Michael mumbled, his eyes still squeezed shut, and Jeremy put his forearm across Michael’s hipbones when he tried to buck again, holding him in place. 

“Are you having fun?” Jeremy teased. “Open your eyes.”

Michael did, and he shook when Jeremy, holding his gaze, licked once more up Michael’s dick. Michael whimpered and fought to keep his eyes open.

“I had a dream about you,” Jeremy said, leaning back and substituting the sensation of his tongue with some slow strokes of Michael’s cock. He looked at Michael, eyes and stance sultry, and Michael’s voice shook when he cleared his throat and responded.

“M-me too.”

Jeremy grinned and tightened his grasp, causing Michael to jerk and inhale sharply.

“I dreamed that you were begging me to ride you. That’s something I never thought I’d see, isn’t it…. My dominant boyfriend, under me. Still topping, technically, but definitely not in charge.”

“W-why?” Michael asked, biting his lip and trying to push into Jeremy’s hand as he continued to force himself not to close his eyes.

Jeremy seemed to guess what he was talking about and shrugged. “I dunno,” he said. “Maybe the dream. I woke up and just felt...possessive. Is that what you feel like all the time?”

Michael groaned, but he nodded.

“Don’t get used to this,” said Jeremy, and for the first time, Michael saw a little flash of insecurity through the impressive facade Jeremy wore. His respect for his boyfriend grew when he saw Jeremy swallow it down and maintain the hard look. “I prefer subbing, but I do have to admit that you look pretty fuckin’ hot like this.”

A shudder of arousal made its way through Michael’s body, and Jeremy rewarded him by stroking his cock several times, and he leaned down and tongued over the sensitive frenulum on the underside of the tip. Michael gasped and his eyes slammed shut reflexively as his hand flew up to muffle any sounds he made.

“Do you bottom, Micha?” Jeremy asked, and his voice was sickeningly sweet but it just made Michael even harder. Jeremy reached up and tugged at Michael’s wrist, and Michael opened his eyes slowly and removed his hand from covering his mouth.

“I — I don’...”

“It’s okay,” Jeremy said, and he was so _kind_ , even in this (rare) dominant mindset, that Michael thought he slipped a little deeper in love with him. “It’s okay, shh, you don’t have to.”

But now that Michael had _seen_ where this could go, he wanted to. Fucking _hell_ , he wanted to. Not here, though. Not in the beautifully-made bed of the second guest room of the second floor of the house of their good friend, who just happened to be asleep with the rest of their friends in the same house. Michael shook. “I want to,” he breathed, “but I can’t do it here.”

“That’s okay,” Jeremy repeated. “Michael, you’re so beautiful and handsome, and I better remember every fucking second of this to jerk off to later, because I am going to ride you and hold you down and kiss you until you break.”

Michael didn’t want to break, not really, but Jeremy knew this and Michael was glad. He felt so fragile already, putty in Jeremy’s hands, and this feeling of submission was so _new_ and _foreign_ and pretty goddamn scary. He moaned and Jeremy allowed it when his eyes fell closed. 

And suddenly there was a mouth on him, touching him, licking him, and Michael pressed his hips up in search of the incredible heat that would envelop his cock. He felt Jeremy’s tongue over him, and it was awkward for a second — Jeremy was shifting enough so he could scoot out of his pants, as well as opening a small packet of lube so he could begin fingering himself — but nothing would ruin this.

Jeremy’s mouth slid down, and he licked and acclimated for a second before taking all of Michael’s dick down his throat. Michael hissed, hips bucking, and he felt (rather than heard) Jeremy’s moan. The blowjob was a little less coordinated than their past ones due to Jeremy’s multitasking, but it made it worth it that Michael could see Jeremy’s arm moving as he pressed fingers into himself and stretched himself out.

He heard the rustling of a little plastic, heard Jeremy mutter “ah, shit,” and then Jeremy was rolling a condom over Michael. The latex was in the way and the lube was chilly, but Jeremy’s hand felt _so good_ and Michael was surrounded by all of the amazing feelings in the world. 

“Are you ready? Good?” Jeremy asked Michael, and he was kicking off his pants all the way and climbing over Michael, and _diyos,_ Michael thought, _he still has his shirt on_.

Michael nodded in response, and he forced himself to say what he was thinking aloud. 

“This is so hot.”

Jeremy chuckled a little, and he arched his back and reached behind him to find Michael’s cock and, using his right hand to brace himself and his left hand for the task, guide it into his hole.

Michael almost came immediately, and it was the sole, foreign, shocking realization that _Jeremy was ON TOP OF HIM_ that somehow grounded him enough to get a hold of himself for the first few seconds.

Jeremy groaned lightly, breathily, and rolled his hips, getting a feel for Michael inside him.

“This is fucking amazing,” he said, his head tilting back. 

When Jeremy began to _really_ move atop him, Michael nearly lost it again. Jeremy met his eyes, and then he leaned down and once more pressed Michael’s wrists against the bed. Jeremy’s hips moved consistently, and Michael wondered where he had learned to keep this pace before a beautiful image of Jeremy sweatily riding a dildo blazed through his mind, and he groaned.

Pressing his hips up, Michael moaned again as he felt Jeremy’s entire tightness around him, and Jeremy started to move faster, his breath coming quickly and his light moans being the only music Michael ever wanted to listen to. Jeremy’s dick was rubbing against Michael’s stomach, pre-cum dripping out, and Michael was _so close already_ ….

“Jeremy,” he gasped, “I’m going to cum, please—”

Jeremy’s mouth crashed against his, all rough teeth and tongue; Jeremy was leaning back and Michael was cumming and Jeremy’s hand fell to his own dick. 

“God, fuck, yes,” he groaned, and Michael watched as Jeremy came too, but Michael’s vision was too filled with fireworks to notice anything more than the amazing feelings and, wow, Michael realized, this is what living is for. For beautiful 7 a.m. sex with your boyfriend.

Jeremy collapsed over Michael, both panting heavily, and when Jeremy kissed him — softly this time — Michael closed his eyes and _loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was different and definitely a treat to write. Stay safe, love y'all.


	20. i ain't the way you found me, and i'll never be the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, okay, school is almost over, hang in there, guys.
> 
> no smut, but mentions of sex, and POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNING for anxiety, mentions of anxiety
> 
> Chapter title from “You Make My Dreams” by Hall & Oates

They lay there for a few minutes in silence. After they had both caught their breaths, Jeremy had checked that he wasn’t crushing Michael, and Jeremy’d unstraddled him, discarded the condom, and went over to ruffle through the guest room closet for a towel. After wiping away the remnants of their lovemaking, Jeremy lay down beside Michael and curled up against him. He turned his head, reached up, and ran a finger up Michael’s jawline, pausing about an inch before Michael’s ear. The touch made Michael realize that he was shaking a little bit.

“Sorry,” Jeremy murmured.

Michael turned toward him so they were facing one another, and their position made it so that their lips were nearly touching. “What for?”

“It’s really high up,” Jeremy said, and he tapped his finger twice against the crook of Michael’s jaw. 

Michael realized that he was talking about the hickey. “I don’t mind,” he said.

“You’re a dom. Doms don’t get hickeys.”

“Well,” said Michael, and he gave Jeremy a quick kiss, “apparently I’m a dom who subbed once.”

“A switch?”

“Nope, I am a dom, but this was kind of a special circumstance.”

Jeremy blushed.

“I would do it again if you wanted to,” Michael added, and Jeremy colored further.

“Not anytime soon,” he mumbled. “I think I’ve gotten the dom out of my system for a good six weeks, probably. It’ll most likely be like once every two months, if that. I’m not very comfortable with it. Like I normally freeze up and I don’t know what to say. This was really different.”

“That’s fine. I’m very okay with that,” said Michael. He had stopped shaking, he realized, now that he was back in the normal -- dominant — headspace that he was used to. “Subbing was a little bit scary. I wouldn’t want to do it more than once every month or two anyway.”

“Scary how?”

“Like, I guess I felt very overwhelmed and overstimulated? It was weird, like I felt very dependent. But also I think it was important to do that, and probably will be important to do every once in a while, like you’re saying. For perspective.”

Jeremy nodded shyly, and continued to run his fingers lightly over Michael’s jaw. “What was your dream about?”

“What?”

“You said you dreamed about me too.”

“You were riding me.”

“So,” Jeremy said, smiling radiantly, “I guess it’s safe to say that I made your dreams come true.”

“You’re cute,” Michael said. “It was only halfway true, though, because I dommed.”

“Well, then I guess it’s okay that they were only half true, because you dom most of the time anyway.” 

The boys smiled at each other.

Michael leaned in and kissed Jeremy quickly before moving his lips past his boyfriend’s mouth and toward his ear. “You had a collar on,” Michael whispered. “I was holding your head back with a leash while you were riding me. And I told you to keep going even after you were so tired because I wanted you to make me feel so good, and you begged for me to cum inside you.”

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed, and he let out a sudden, shaky breath. “Jesus. Michael.” His hand grabbed Michael’s arm near the bicep, as if to ground himself, as if these fantasies might fly him away.

Michael moved his right hand, previously resting on Jeremy’s left hip, up to beneath his chin, and he very loosely wrapped his fingers around Jeremy’s throat.

Jeremy gasped and moaned quietly, but Michael wanted to be absolutely certain that he wanted this. After all, choking _was_ dangerous. If not done properly, of course, and Michael had done his research.

“Alright?”

Jeremy made a little moaning sound and squeezed his eyes shut more tightly, nodding fervently. “Yeah,” he said, “please.”

It occurred to Michael that he could feel Jeremy’s pulse; the pad of Michael’s thumb rested against Jeremy’s carotid artery, and he realized that Jeremy was giving him this…giving him total control, trusting him over anything they had done so far.

And _by fuck_ , that turned Michael on. He evenly applied light pressure against the arteries on either side of Jeremy’s neck, giving him every chance to say no. But he didn’t, and Michael kept going.

He knew the specifics of choking — knew them well — and he took care to avoid pressure on Jeremy's windpipe as he pressed on the arteries. Michael only did this for about four seconds, still allowing Jeremy to breathe while adding the slightest restriction to his airflow and a little bit of a dizziness as the blood slowed on its path to his brain.

After this he let go, deciding to check in because this was the first time either had done this with another person. Michael wasn’t sure if Jeremy had done it to himself, but he was willing to bet that he had.

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes, and his breathing was labored and aroused. “Woah,” he said quietly. “I really like that.” His face cracked into a small smile. “Woah,” he said again, and Michael leaned in and kissed him. 

His hand rested on Jeremy’s collarbone, but he moved it back up to press his thumb against his carotid again — barely pushing, but enough for Jeremy to experience the pleasant lightheadedness of the choke. Michael felt Jeremy moan low in his throat rather than heard it, his palm resting on Jeremy’s larynx, and he licked into Jeremy’s mouth and felt him groan again. 

“Did I go too long? Too hard?” asked Michael when the kiss ended. Jeremy flushed prettily, and he ducked his head to avoid Michael’s gaze.

“Could have done more. Both times,” he said.

“Can I trust you to tell me when it gets too much? Like, if something I did wasn’t right? Or if you need me to stop or take it slower?”

Jeremy hesitated. 

“Jeremy, we can't do this without trust.”

“I trust you!” Jeremy said. On the edge of his voice sat a note of panic, like he thought Michael’s words were accusatory. “It’s n-not about that.”

“No,” Michael said gently. “ _I_ need to trust _you_.”

“I’m worried,” Jeremy admitted. “I’ve never been good at that.”

Michael looked at him, confused, but Jeremy kept talking. 

“Like, when we used to wrestle a lot when we were kids. Sometimes something would hurt or I wouldn’t l-like it but I’d be too scared to tell you to stop. Like you’d think I was w-weak or I couldn’t h-handle it.”

“Jeremy, I have the least fragile masculinity of anyone. There’s no way I would judge you for wanting to stop anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy said. “I feel like that more than I should—” 

“—there’s no _should—!_ ” 

“—like I’ll get embarrassed that I’d want to stop.”

Suddenly a thought occurred to Michael, a terribly frightening one, and he spoke quietly. “Does this happen when...wh-when we have sex?”

“Not so far,” said Jeremy. “But I’m s-scared it will.”

“How so?”

“I dunno, just...it would be something small, I think, like if the position was a little uncomfortable or there wasn’t enough lube or it didn’t feel really good or—”

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s face, and his heart cried a little bit when he saw shocked, worried eyes look back at him. “Jeremy,” Michael said, surprised to find his voice shake and his eyes sting, “I will _never_ judge you for something like that. I will never judge you for anything. I care about you so, so much. I’m sorry if I did something that made you feel as if you can’t say you want to stop.”

“No, Michael,” Jeremy gasped, and suddenly both of them had new tears on their cheeks. “P-please, please, no, you never did a-anything.” He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and buried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. Michael returned the gesture and held him tightly, warmly, close. “I love you.”

“Jeremy.”

Michael felt Jeremy’s fresh tears touch his skin. “Are you okay?” Jeremy asked him quietly.

Michael nodded tightly. “I— it just makes me sad, that’s all. I know you trust me. I just never want you to suffer and think that you can’t say _anything_ to me. Anything, Jeremy.” He closed his eyes, his nose in Jeremy’s hair, and sighed.

“Can we go home?” Jeremy asked. 

“H-home? Like, my house?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” said Michael, and he guided Jeremy’s chin up so he could gently kiss him. “I love you so much.”

Jeremy’s beam mended any damage done to Michael’s heart when he’d admitted to being too scared to say something. They climbed out of bed, and, upon realizing that the only articles of clothing between the two of them were Jeremy’s shirt and both of their socks, they began to laugh and had to clutch at each other to keep from falling over.

They put on their clothes and crept downstairs. Not surprisingly, everyone else was still asleep, and they quietly grabbed their things and left a note:

hey guys

sorry that were leaving when youre still asleep. michael wasnt feeling well and I hated the taste of the tap water. text us when youre up

love, jeremy

Jeremy drew a smiley face at the end of the second sentence so they knew he was kidding. The two boys kissed and they opened the front door, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, okay, so I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for your continuous support and love, I'm so grateful. Stay safe! 
> 
> If you're new to the story (or even if you're not), a comment and kudos would would be so appreciated! I love you all.
> 
> also like OH MY GOD THANK YOU FOR 250 KUDOS
> 
> Update: Thanks to Elizabeth's comment, this chapter (and future chapters) now include(s) a safer depiction of erotic choking.


	21. don't go changing to try and please me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been so long since I updated, but thank you for keeping up and staying patient! The school year wrapped up, so that took time, I had meetings and appointments to attend (19 days until top surgery!), and all this other shit. The chapter is a little on the longer-ish side (~2800 words), so that hopefully may make up a bit for the wait. There's no actual kink in this chapter, just some fluff, but there are mentions of kink.
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> Chapter title from "Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel

The walk home was...cold. It was just before dawn, so the sky was still a little dark, made no brighter by the snow-filled clouds that still covered the sky. Jeremy and Michael lugged their bags back to Michael’s house, and the five-minute walk took closer to ten because of the snow. The snowfall had taken a temporary break and was supposed to resume around eleven in the morning, but there was a little over a foot of snow on the ground, which made walking difficult. As they traipsed up the front steps, Michael dug out his house key and dropped his bag on the front porch, which thankfully remained covered and protected from the snow. 

Jeremy had been quiet on the walk home, and Michael was worried that it was because of their recent conversation, but he hadn’t wanted to press the issue. He had known that Jeremy wasn’t good about speaking up, like he said, but only about when he was feeling sad. Jeremy didn’t like to tell Michael about when he felt unhappy because he didn’t want Michael to worry about him, but Michael hadn’t known that Jeremy had a similar worry about speaking up about comfort. It  _ did _ make him sad, Michael thought, but probably more so than he’d let on to Jeremy. 

When Michael felt the lock click open around his key, he picked up his bag again and pushed the door open. He heard his boyfriend shuffle inside after him, and turned to take his bag as well. Michael walked in and set the two bags by the top of the stairs to the basement, where his room was located. He walked over to Jeremy and embraced him, resting his chin on the top of Jeremy’s head, which was tucked against Michael’s neck. 

“I love hugs,” Jeremy mumbled against him, “but I hate snow boots and I’m dying in this coat, so can we hug later? It’s a sweat-fest.”

Michael laughed, and he let go of Jeremy and began to remove his own outerwear. They were both still in the pajamas they had spent the night in, and Michael went over to his bag to dig out the clothes he would have put on that morning, had they stayed at Jake’s.

He’d grabbed boxers, comfy pants, and was still rooting around for socks and a shirt when he felt the collar that he had packed. Michael pulled it out and held it up, grinning. 

“Jer,” he said, “look.” And Jeremy turned from where he was taking off his snow pants, and Michael saw him shift, almost imperceptibly, when his eyes focused on the collar in Michael’s hands. “We never got to use this. Want to wear it now?”

Jeremy seemed to compose himself for a minute before he nodded, and when Michael teased him for hesitating, he said, “I didn’t want to seem too eager.”

“Too eager?” Michael asked, and he fished out the shirt and socks he was looking for earlier before beginning to change. “Is there such a thing?”

“I dunno,” Jeremy said. “Just that I like wearing it. Or the other one. I haven’t worn this one yet, but I’m assuming it’ll be the same.”

“Any particular reason? Is it a kink?”

“Not sure. I like it because of the submissiveness that I feel when you put it on me, or pull me around with it. But I also like it for something else, I think. Almost like...I f-feel safe when I wear it. I’m not always thinking about it but it’s there, and I feel comfortable and cared for.”

“I’m glad,” Michael said, slipping the collar in his pocket. “It looks nice on you.” He grinned again, knowing that Jeremy would find this comment embarrassing.

Sure enough, Jeremy blushed and busily turned back to removing his pants. Michael smiled to himself, finished changing, and then he walked over to where Jeremy was just finishing with his own clothes.

Jeremy was facing away from Michael, having just slipped his shirt over his head, and Michael ran his hand up Jeremy’s back, hearing the smaller boy’s sharp inhale as he did so. 

Michael stepped closer, wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, and lowered his head to slowly run his lips from the back to the side of Jeremy’s neck. This action earned Michael a whimper, and then another when Michael bit down lightly. 

“You’re perfect,” Michael whispered, and he pulled the collar from his pocket and held it up to fasten it around Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy sighed contentedly as he felt it wrap around his neck, and he leaned back against Michael’s chest. 

“Is this a good time to have a talk?” Michael asked casually, planting a kiss just beneath the collar. He was dismantled when Jeremy spun around.

“A talk?” he asked, his eyes wide with alarm, and he backed away from Michael. “What’s wrong?” His hands flew to his collar as if he was about to take it off.

“Nothing, no,” Michael said, reaching toward Jeremy. “I want to talk about kinks and rules and things.” Jeremy visibly relaxed, and he let Michael embrace him again. “I’m sorry I startled you.”

“I’m sorry I freaked out,” Jeremy said quietly. “I get worried that you won’t want me because of something I did or something I am and I panic sometimes.”

“Can we talk now? I think it’s important to do it sooner rather than later.”

“Okay,” Jeremy whispered, and Michael led him down to the bed, where they sat together, legs crisscrossed, facing one another. 

“We can pause the conversation at any time if you get uncomfortable,” said Michael. “But it’s important to talk about this.”

“I understand.”

“So, um, do you have anything you want to say right off the bat?”

Jeremy laughed a little. “No, nothing other than that I don’t know jack shit about any of this and I’m entirely depending on you.” 

“That’s fine,” Michael said. “I consider myself more informed than the average person. You’re in good hands.” Realizing his kind-of- innuendo, he smirked a little bit, and Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Do you know about safewords?” He asked, figuring this was a good place to start. 

“I mean, I think I can guess based on what it sounds like?”

“Yeah, probably. It’s just like an instant stop button, if either of us is uncomfortable with something. A lot of people do a green-yellow-red system, like a stoplight, which I think works pretty well. Since there’s like an in-between as well, almost like a ‘slow down’ thing. Does that sound good? If not, you can pick another word that you might like.”

“No, that sounds fine,” Jeremy said thoughtfully. “I don’t know what word I would want anyway.”

“Rich said theirs is  _ Febreeze _ .”

This got a reaction from Jeremy, his eyes shining and his torso leaning forward as he laughed. “I mean, it’s logical,” said Jeremy. “Not like you could accidentally say that while doing the do.”

“ ‘Doing the do’?” Michael asked. “What are you, a forty-year-old single mom?”

Jeremy laughed again. “No, because single moms wouldn’t be doing the do.”

Michael shook his head at his boyfriend, smiling, and asked the follow-up question he had in mind. “Wait, also: if you can't talk for whatever circumstance we’re in, what do you want to be the safe ‘word’ for that?”

“I think the snapping worked pretty well last time. I mean, obviously I didn’t use it, but I never felt like my hands were in a place where I couldn’t do it? So I think it’s good?”

“Sure,” said Michael. “Some people use blinking, humming, or tapping, as well, but I feel like some of those wouldn’t work as well. Like, blinking you can’t see if they’re facing away from you or if you’re not paying attention, humming could be confused for moaning pretty easily — especially from you, Jer — and tapping I don’t think is urgent enough.” Michael grinned when he poked fun at how vocal Jeremy was, and the other boy scowled good-naturedly at Michael’s interjection, but he nodded his agreement. 

“Do you anticipate having a situation in which I won’t be able to talk?” Jeremy asked mischievously, and he smirked up at Michael through his clever, smiling eyes.

Michael leaned forward a little and brushed his fingers across Jeremy’s cheek. “Considering how much you like it when there’s something in your mouth, I think it’s a pretty good idea,” Michael said. He absolutely loved the way that Jeremy’s eyes flicked down and his cheeks turned red.

“It’s better when it’s your dick,” Jeremy mumbled, “not a  _ gag _ .”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Michael said, and Jeremy huffed through his nose. “And, on that topic...tell me about what you like.”

“You know what I—”

“ _ Kinks _ , Jeremy. And yes, I know you have told me, or I figured it out, but say it all again.”

“It might take me a second to think of all of them,” Jeremy admitted. “There’s a lot.”

“That’s okay, baby boy, take your time.” Michael leaned back, weight on his hands, and sat still while Jeremy began his list.

“Um, d-domesticity, right? That’s the kissing and hand-holding and public things?”

Michael nodded, trying to not elaborate and let Jeremy continue his train of thought.

“So, yes, that. And I like when you pull my hair. I like when you bite m-my neck. I like when you d-deny me and make me do things.”

“Deny you?”

“Yeah, like say I can’t cum yet. Or make me wait, or work for it.”

“For the biting, do you think you’d like similar things?” Michael asked, curious if this specific masochism extended to anything else. “Similar on a pain scale? or similar like being bitten anywhere else?”

“I think anywhere you would normally give hickeys would be fine for bites. So not like, arms or anything, because that’s weird.” Jeremy wrinkled his nose cutely when he said this, and he held out his forearms and looked at them, as if imagining what they would look like covered in Michael’s marks.

“Gotcha. Anything else?”

“Well, choking. And I like praise. And being degraded.” He paused for a second, and a worried light appeared in his eyes. “Is...Michael, is that weird?”

“That you have a praise kink  _ and _ a humiliation kink?”

Jeremy nodded, looking self-conscious and apprehensive. 

Michael sat up and reached for Jeremy. “No, baby, it’s not weird. Everything that you are and everything you like is perfect.”

Jeremy half-smiled, like he didn’t fully believe Michael, but he met Michael’s eyes when his hand tilted Jeremy’s chin up. “What if I was into, like, something super intense and illegal? Like cannibalism.”

“No offense,” Michael said, mock-seriously, “but you’re not into cannibalism, and I would probably — wait, no,  _ definitely _ — break up with you if you were. For my own safety.”

“I understand,” Jeremy laughed. “Um, I don’t think that there’s very much else? Sub, bottom, a tiny bit kinky? That’s my description.”

“Don’t forget bondage,” Michael added. “You like being tied up.”

“Oh, yes, duh,” Jeremy said. “I like being tied up.” He smiled shyly.

“You’ll let me know if you ever don’t feel okay with it, or if you want to get untied?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“And if I ask about the color, like whether you’re okay with continuing, will you give me an honest answer?”

Jeremy nodded.

“And you will tell me what you want? If something hurts too much or you want to stop or  _ anything? _ ”

Jeremy nodded again, and the sincerity in his gaze and the firmness of the gesture relieved Michael of his worries. “Also...hard limits? Things that you absolutely don’t want?”

“I don’t know anything specific,” Jeremy said. “Wait, no…. Nothing gross, like no bodily functions.”

“Gotcha,” Michael said. “Same here. That’s pretty standard.”

He scooted closer and slowly leaned in to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy’s eyes were closed, their lips about to touch, when Michael leaned back slightly and caused Jeremy to open his eyes in confusion. Michael grinned. 

“You moved!” Jeremy said indignantly, slapping his shoulder, and Michael laughed again when he saw Jeremy’s pout.

“I moved,” Michael confirmed, smiling, and this time when he leaned in, their lips met. Michael gently cupped Jeremy’s face, and he felt a little stir of arousal in the base of his stomach when he felt Jeremy’s tongue timidly brush his bottom lip. The stirring grew, however, when Jeremy reached up and threaded his fingers through Michael’s hair. He pulled, forcing a quick, tight groan from Michael’s throat and tugging his head back. Jeremy kept up the pressure, and it brought Michael further until he ended up on his back.

He found Jeremy above him, straddling him, and kissing him again. He ground his hips up, seeking pressure, and moaned when he found it: Jeremy hissed through his teeth and kissed Michael harder, rocking down against Michael’s erection. Jeremy’s hand remained in Michael’s hair, and as Michael’s tongue slipped into his mouth, he tugged again. Michael choked out a groan and his hips bucked of their own accord — Jeremy countered the motion, rubbing his body against Michael and making a small, erotic noise of his own. 

“Michael,” Jeremy whimpered, and Michael pressed upward and flipped them over, landing himself atop his boyfriend. He settled between Jeremy’s open legs, latched onto his neck, and bit a mark just under his ear, then another next to the collar. 

The collar. It was thin — thin enough that it could be worn in public without drawing much suspicion — but reinforced all the same, and it definitely allowed for some roughing-up. It was styled much like a pet’s collar: the buckle and d-ring were adjacent to one another, and the loop that secured the extra leather from the strap was wide and decorative. Michael hooked his finger through the ring, and with it he pulled Jeremy’s head to the left, allowing him more space to kiss the side of his neck that Michael was now on. Jeremy let out a short breathy moan, surprised at being manhandled so suddenly, but Michael could tell that Jeremy loved it because his hips kept making minute, subtle movements in an attempt to get friction on his cock.

“Michael,” Jeremy whispered again, and his voice was so cute and needy that Michael decided to oblige him. He pressed his hips against the boy under him, their erections rubbing against each other, and delighted in the whine that left Jeremy’s lips. Michael tilted his head and sighed at the pressure on his cock, and he moved to kiss Jeremy on the mouth as he continued to grind against him.

Jeremy kissed back eagerly as their lips connected again, and he moved his own hips in tandem with Michael’s so that they both got the optimal pleasure from the deed. Michael’s underwear was soft enough that he didn’t have to worry about chafing, but— 

“This comfortable?” he murmured, and Jeremy made a pleased noise.

“You don’t have to ask,” he said, words tumbling out in between soft sounds.

“As long as you keep your promise to speak up.”

Michael got a fervent nod in response, and, his worries gone, he planted his lips back on Jeremy’s. He pressed his hips forward again, slightly harsher now, and Jeremy mewled and opened his legs a little further. 

They continued like this for minutes — no talking, no dominance, no roles whatsoever — just two boys exploring each others’ bodies in the simplest way. Amidst quiet moans of approval, they kissed, embracing, and slowly frotted against one another, their movements becoming quicker, more frantic, and less coordinated as time went on.

Michael could hardly make fun of Jeremy when his breathing went fast and he stiffened, moaning and shuddering into the kiss, because he was nearly to that point as well. Not wanting to continue if it meant overstimulating Jeremy, Michael slowed, his aching erection second priority as he gently kissed Jeremy down from his orgasm.

When Jeremy had come down, blinking happily at Michael, he kissed him quickly. And then he noticed the prominent bulge still in Michael’s pants. “Y-you didn’t…?” 

“Nah, but it’s fine.”

“Are you s-sure?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s not a big deal,” Michael said, and he meant it. He remembered that Mama always said that sex wasn’t all about orgasms, and now Michael knew it to be true.  _ Guess having a sex doctor for a mother isn’t all bad, _ he thought, laughing internally.

“Okay,” Jeremy said, and he sounded relieved. “I’m not sure I could...help right now.” 

Mama also said that you should never be responsible for any pleasure other than your own — in other words, if you start something, you by no means have to finish it.

“That’s perfectly okay,” Michael said. “Do you mind if I do it?”

Jeremy smiled and shook his head, and he leaned up to kiss Michael. 

Michael reached down, slid his hand into his pants, and, with the thoughts of Jeremy and the sensations of the kiss, he finished himself off in under a minute.

“We need to change our pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with my infrequent-ish updates! I love all of you and thank you for your love and support. Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it, and, yes, I take con crit and suggestions. :)
> 
> Please note, June 17 is my surgery, so I will probably not be writing at all for at least a couple days after that, and the story may take a break for a few weeks because it's a major surgery that takes time and energy to recover from. 
> 
> WASH YOUR HANDS AND STAY SAFE AND SANE!
> 
> <3


	22. love [is] more than just holding hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, Y'ALL!!!!!! over 300 kudos and almost 6k hits?! You're incredible!
> 
> So I know it's been a while since I updated, and my surgery is on Wednesday so it'll be a little while before I'm active again, so this chapter is about 2.7k...on the longer side for some of mine.
> 
> Not really smut
> 
> Chapter title from "If I Fell" by The Beatles

And they did, in fact, change their pants. After lying in bed for another few minutes and cuddling post-coitally, they made their way back upstairs and rooted around in their duffel bags once more. 

Michael found and pulled out a spare pair of boxers, and, when he looked over at his boyfriend, he saw that Jeremy held the one piece of lingerie that he had wanted so much he took with him right then. (The others he chose had been put in a bag for Jeremy to grab when he left Jake’s, but he’d forgotten in his and Michael’s haste to get home.) It was the dark blue babydoll, the one with the open front that he wore as he cried when Michael said he loved him. It really was pretty, and Michael wasn’t even one for ogling girls’ clothes.  _ Of course _ , he thought,  _ if it’s on Jeremy then that’s a different story entirely. _ And it was, really was, and Michael smiled, so so  _ so _ in love, and he grabbed his own underwear and Jeremy’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. 

He turned as soon as they were in, put his hands on the small of Jeremy’s back, and pulled them together. Their lips met briefly — impeded by Michael removing Jeremy’s shirt, and Jeremy grinned and held up his arms to help him pull it off — before Michael kissed Jeremy heavily once more. He helped Jeremy change out of his recently-sticky boxers and into fresh ones, and then he stood back up and slid the babydoll dress over Jeremy’s head, adjusting it where needed be. Jeremy helped Michael in return: new boxers, and though Michael didn’t need it, Jeremy took off his shirt as well. 

_ Not that I’m complaining _ , Michael thought as Jeremy leaned back to kiss him, running his fingers up to lightly meet Michael’s nipple. He inhaled sharply, and Jeremy made a self-satisfied noise in response, though this quickly was replaced with a shaky little gasp of his own as Michael mirrored the gesture. He felt the silk and lace tickle his fingers, and on a whim he reached down, hands on the curve of Jeremy’s ass, and lifted him. Surprised, Jeremy yelped and broke the kiss, but he was forced to wrap his legs around Michael’s waist in order to not fall. Jeremy’s arms came around Michael’s neck and he leaned back to look at Michael. 

“What are you doing?”

Michael shrugged and chuckled. “Dunno. You don’t mind much, though, do you?” He punctuated this by shifting his hips up, rubbing his cock against Jeremy’s lap. 

The response was as expected: Jeremy bit his lip, his eyes closing, and when Michael moved again, Jeremy shuddered and rolled his hips down to meet him. From this angle, Michael had excellent access to Jeremy’s neck and upper chest, and he began kissing them slowly while gently moving against Jeremy. He turned around, gently raising Jeremy a little higher and placing him on the bathroom counter to give his arms a break. Jeremy whimpered and allowed Michael to nip at his collarbone before he tilted his head down, put his hand on the back of Michael’s head, and kissed him again. His other hand he lazily draped over Michael’s left shoulder, and Michael briefly thought that they must look like two gay teenagers in some movie; he was in between Jer’s legs, up against the bathroom countertop, one hand on Jeremy’s thigh and the other cupping his face as they languidly kissed. Perhaps the scene was made a little stranger by Jeremy’s collar and lingerie, but even that was not much out of the ordinary….

Both boys were breathing a little deeper when they finally stopped kissing, but they were content enough with each other’s affections that it did not seem overly awkward or humorous. 

“I liked being picked up,” Jeremy admitted after a moment, and he smiled, all twisted and shy. “I seriously wasn’t expecting it, but it was good. Like one of those things that’s just like...like how the guy puts his hand at the bottom of a girl’s back when they walk. In movies. Sort of...barely-there dominance.”

“Dominance?”

“Well, yeah. Like I’m not strong enough to p-pick you up like that, and it was kind of hot knowing that you  _ can  _ do that to me. I’m smaller and...y-yeah, I dunno.”

“Cool,” Michael said, and he grinned at Jeremy, cocking his head. “So I have more excuses to do it.”

“You wouldn’t need an excuse,” Jeremy scoffed, “you’d do it anyway.”

“True,” Michael said. “And what was the other thing you said? The hand?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said. “Y’know, how it’s the stereotypical possessive boyfriend thing: they’re walking in a restaurant or something, and the waiter at the front is, like, eyeing her up. So the dude puts his h-hand on the small of her back while they walk, kinda guiding her or whatever. And it’s so she knows that he noticed the person watching her, and to t-t-tell her that she’s, um, she’s... _ his _ .” Jeremy’s voice had dropped a little as he spoke, and by the last words it was barely more than a whisper.

“Ah, you’d like that.”

“I — uh — what?”

“Don’t play dumb, baby boy, I know you heard me.”

“S-so what?” said Jeremy, and he sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. Michael picked up on it instantly; Jeremy habitually fidgeted and adjusted his posture when he was trying to feign nonchalance. “It’s not like, well, a couple things. I’m, um, I’m not...not a girl, so it wouldn’t work. And—”

“Who  _ says  _ it wouldn’t work?” said Michael, and he reached up and ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, mussing it for no reason other than that he wanted to. 

“Well, g-guys probably wouldn’t stare at me, like, as much? Because I’m—”

“Jeremy, I don’t care what’s in their pants, if someone is staring at you, I’m gonna react.”

“That gets to my other point,” said Jeremy. “Who the fuck would stare at me?”

“ _ I _ most certainly would stare at you,” said Michael. “And why wouldn’t  _ they? _ Remember what I said? You’re a...uh...conventionally attractive small gay boy.”

“You were going to say ‘twink,’ ” Jeremy accused, but he didn’t look as upset as he had the day before when they had discussed the word. In fact, Michael noted, he was smiling.... Quite widely, as well, and he poked Michael’s shoulder, calling him out.

“Well, you  _ are _ . I know you said you don’t like the label, but…. Okay, look, it’s like saying that someone doesn’t like the label TERF. But just because they don’t like the term, doesn’t mean they  _ aren’t _ a TERF.”

“Like J.K. Rowling,” said Jeremy. 

“Yes, yes!” Michael said. “Exactly. So you understand?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but he kissed Michael on the cheek before hopping off the counter. “Whatever,” he said. “But you’re the only one allowed to call me that. Anyone else and I’ll punch them.”

“You would not,” Michael grinned. He let Jeremy grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen. “If you punched Rich, he’d knock you out cold.”

“Then Jake.”

“Same outcome.”

“Fuck,” Jeremy said, thinking about it. “There’s not a single person we know who I couldn’t punch without some reciprocation.”

“Maybe you’d be fine with Christine?” Michael said, and he sat down on a barstool in the kitchen, watching while Jeremy opened the fridge and poked around for something to eat. 

“Maybe,” Jeremy said, however dubiously, and he took out a carton of yogurt and a random assortment of fruits. “Well, no. Chris’d never call me a twink in the first place. And I’d never punch her. Even if I did, she’d punch back, but then she’d feel super bad after.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed, watching Jeremy search the cabinets for whatever the hell he was looking for. “It’s like how you feel bad if you step on a dog’s tail.”

“Are you calling me a dog?” Jeremy asked, costume outrage all over his face. (The anger, though fake, disappeared when he found the chocolate chips.)

“No,” said Michael, and he grinned as he stood to walk over to help Jeremy reach the bag of chocolate chips. “Though it wouldn’t be too far off. You’re wearing a collar and you're a little bitch.”

Jeremy promptly flushed bright red, and his next sentence, whatever it would have been, dissolved into unintelligible stutters. He ducked his head, accepted the proffered chocolate chips, and went over to where he knew the Mell family kept their bowls. He took out two medium-sized ones before opening the cutlery drawer and getting a few spoons and a paring knife. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

Michael laughed and got out a cutting board, taking the knife from Jeremy. “You love me,” he said. He washed the fruit — a variety of peaches, strawberries, and blackberries — and began to slice the former two. “By the way,” he said conversationally, “did you just  _ decide  _ what  _ I’m  _ having for breakfast?”

“You  _ like _ parfaits,” Jeremy protested, his face still a little red. “You’re out of granola,” he added frustratedly, and began to spoon yogurt into the two bowls.

“You’ll survive. I notice you found the chocolate chips, anyway.”

“They might be a little weird with the peaches,” said Jeremy, “but I think it will be fine.”

Silence commenced as Michael finished preparing the fruit, and when they sat down at the counter, he leaned over and kissed Jeremy atop the head. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said quietly.

Jeremy looked up at him and smirked with a twinkle in his eye, and Michael groaned, shaking his head. 

“Not  _ Heere _ ,” he said in exasperation, and Jeremy grinned and kissed Michael’s cheek. 

“I know,” he said. “It just comes with the territory.”

Michael rolled his eyes and they began to eat. Jeremy poured an obscene amount of chocolate chips into his yogurt, and when Michael noticed, he made Jeremy add a bunch of berries as well. 

“Seriously, though,” Michael said. “I really am glad.”

“Like you're glad in general that I’m here, or because your moms are gone?”

“Both, I guess. I think it’s hitting me harder, though, since they’re not here...it’s probably why I’m overwhelmingly happy to have you with me right now. And the fact that we’re actually together this time.” 

“It’s Sunday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe they’ll announce school closing, since all the snow.”

“I’ll turn the TV on,” Michael said, and he did. They were in the middle of the weather report right then, but, soon enough, the list of counties began to scroll along the bottom of the screen.

Michael watched it closely as they ate. “Morris and Bergen have already announced closing through Tuesday,” he said, through a large bite of peaches. “Oh, look, there’s us. Essex.”

“We’re missing the Chem test,” Jeremy said smugly. 

“Shit, we were supposed to study for that yesterday.”

“We’ve got better things to do,” said Jeremy, scraping out the bottom of his bowl and making a show of licking the spoon. 

“Jeremy….” Michael said warningly (but he was smiling). “You can’t let sex get in the way of your schoolwork.”

“No, c’mon, it’ll be delayed anyway. I already know half the material.”

“You’ll know  _ all _ the material if we study  _ now _ . Then you’ll ace it.”

“Come  _ on _ , Michael, I ace half my stuff by bullshitting it.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he finished his own food, and he took the bowls to the sink. “Well,  _ I _ want to study. So I can make it worth your while if you study with me. And  _ maybe _ you’ll learn something too.”

“Make it worth my while how?” Jeremy asked. His eyes were shining, and Michael could see that he was considering how to bargain so he could do the least amount of work possible.

“I dunno, like...for each question you get right, you get a kiss.”

“And for each question I get wrong?”

Michael finished rinsing the dishes and began to make his way toward the basement. He grabbed their bags, still at the top of the stairs, and carried them down as he went. Jeremy followed.

“Well, I was going to say you’d have to suck my dick,” Michael said, “or something. But you find that horribly fun, so it wouldn’t be much of an incentive to not get the questions wrong.”

Jeremy laughed. “I think it’s a great idea,” he said. 

“I know you do,” said Michael. “That’s why I’m changing it. For every question you get wrong, that’s two-and-a-half minutes that I won’t touch you — cumulatively.”

Though Michael’s back was to Jeremy as they descended the stairs, Michael could almost  _ hear  _ his eyes widening. 

“W-wait,” Jeremy said. “Maybe we can compromise—”

“Nope,” Michael said lightly. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and he set their bags on the floor at the foot of the bed. He turned to meet Jeremy and hooked a finger through the d-ring on the front of the collar and used it to pull Jeremy closer. He delighted in the little sound Jeremy made when he was maneuvered. Jeremy looked up at him. “No compromise. We either study and you get the consequences from it, or you can go be all sad and lonely by yourself while  _ I _ study.” He knew Jeremy would choose the former.

Sure enough, Jeremy nodded quickly. “I — I’ll study,” he said quietly. 

“Good boy. Sit on the bed.”

Michael let go of Jeremy’s collar, and the smaller boy did as he was told. Michael crossed the room to his desk, purposefully not looking at Jeremy in his hopes to make him all the more desperate.

It worked. Jeremy whined softly as Michael rifled through his backpack for flashcards (he’d copied them off of Quizlet), but still Michael didn’t turn around. Once he had them in his hand, he walked to his bedside table where the leash was. Casually avoiding Jeremy’s pleading gaze, Michael hooked the leash to his collar and tied it to the bed’s headboard. He left about two feet of slack, which allowed Jeremy to move comfortably but not to reach Michael, who planned to take his seat at the foot of the bed. 

“Jeremy,” he said carefully. “There’s something else if you’re okay with it. I have three of them.” He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a small padlock. There was no key; it was a four-digit combination. When he found these on sale at Home Depot, he’d bought them with this in mind. He preferred the idea of this over a lock that opened with a key…. Nobody else could unlock it, since there was no tangible opener and only Michael knew the number required to do so.

Jeremy gasped quietly. “Yes, please,” he whispered. 

Michael, who anticipated this reaction, ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, and Jeremy tilted his head to the side so Michael could more easily lock the collar shut.

“Fuck,” Jeremy whispered, upon hearing the click. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You’re so pretty,” Michael said, and he grabbed his flashcards and sat at the foot of the bed, out of reach of Jeremy. 

When Jeremy felt Michael’s weight shift the bed, he opened his eyes again, and whined when he saw that he couldn’t touch him. “Michael,” he said, eyes wide, “I thought we were st- _ studying _ .”

“Do you want to stop?” Michael hoped he would say no, but if Jeremy did want to stop, Michael wouldn’t hesitate to do the same. Normal, boring studying was probably significantly less fun than this would be, though.

Jeremy shook his head adamantly. “Please, no,” he said. “I just thought….”

“Well, whatever you thought was wrong. We’re doing this my way, remember?”

“Yes, Michael.”

“Good boy,” Michael said again, when he saw Jeremy’s pleased blush and smile, he had to fight to not go and kiss him. “Okay, ready?”

He got a nod in response. 

“All right, baby boy, what are the naturally occurring noble gases?”

“Oh, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support! I think this chapter is fun, it's got a little bit of everything. I take con crit (and I try to incorporate suggestions if I can). A comment/kudos would be appreciated if you like(d) it!!!
> 
> Just a reminder that I may be a little AWOL these next few weeks. I'll try but we'll see what happens. Love you guys, stay safe!


	23. god, you’re hot, why do you even wear a shirt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from “Someone Gets Hurt” from Mean Girls
> 
> kind of SMUT WARNING but MAJOR KINK WARNING
> 
> Jeremy and Michael do not use condoms in this chapter, but YOU SHOULD. STIs (and pregnancy, if, unlike our boys here, you or your partner have a uterus) ARE NOT A JOKE. Only couples hoping to have children or who are in a fluid-bonded relationship should have unprotected penetrative sex.  
> In addition, this chapter definitely contains some pretty intense degradation, and if that makes you uncomfortable, I recommend sitting this one out. I’m assuming that if you have gotten this far and are still coming back for more, you’re fine with all that, but I want to make sure that everyone feels safe. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“What is it, baby?” Michael simpered, going over his guess in his own brain, wanting to see if he got it right before turning the card over.

“Jesus Christ, Michael, I don’t know that shit.”

“Well, that’s one tally mark right off the bat.” Michael held up one finger. “Two-point-five minutes and counting.” 

Jeremy’s facial expression morphed from boredom to disbelief, and he ducked his head. The chain of the leash rattled softly. “Michael, I didn’t know that I’d have to r-read up on chemistry before I came over.”

“You didn’t _have_ to,” said Michael, grinning. “It’s just whether or not you get a reward. Now, do you wanna give it a shot or no?”

“Do I get partial credit?”

“Why not? I’m feeling generous.” 

Now, in reality, Michael was feeling _hard_ , but since he wasn’t all the way yet, he knew Jeremy wouldn’t notice. 

“Um,” Jeremy said, and he ducked his head again and curled up by the headboard. “I think I can name three.”

 _Neon,_ Michael thought.

“Uh.” Jeremy took a breath. “Neon.”

 _Argon_.

“Ar...argon?”

Michael nodded. _Helium_. 

“Helium.”

 _Xenon_ . _Krypton. Radon_. 

“I can’t remember the others.”

“Yes, you can.” Michael flipped the card over and scanned it quickly to check himself. _Boom._ “Starts with an X.”

“Oh, fuck me, it’s xenon.”

“Good job,” Michael said. “How about the others?”

“I literally have no clue.”

“One starts with K and the other starts with R.”

“Bullshit if I know. Can’t you just tell me?”

“That depends,” said Michael cockily, “are you going to remember it?”

“I mean, if the points keep stacking up against me, that’s a very good reason to pay attention. So yes.”

“Good. Radon and krypton.”

“You’re making that second one up.”

“Jeremy,” Michael said in exasperation, “the _fictional_ _planet_ was _named after_ the _element_.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but then he peeked at Michael. “Can I have a kiss now?”

“You didn’t get it right.”

“But partial credit!”

“That doesn’t get you anything, it just shortened the time. Now it’s thirty seconds.”

Jeremy huffed but didn’t press the matter. Michael, pleased that he didn’t have to tell Jeremy to quit arguing, smirked at him (he received a shy glare in response) and moved to the next card. 

“Now, what’s the one that they think is a noble gas but aren’t entirely sure?”

“Um, oganesson.”

“Good,” Michael said, nodding. He didn’t tell Jeremy that he hadn’t known; no, the key to this was to maintain control, keep _Jeremy_ begging _him_ and not the other way around. 

_Yes, that’s right_ , he thought.

“Kiss?” Jeremy said hopefully, straightening his shoulders. 

“Nah, I changed my mind. If you get a question right I won’t add any time, but if you get it wrong that’s still another two-and-a-half minutes.”

“Then what’s the purpose of _this_?” Jeremy said, cocking his head irritably at the chain that stretched from his neck to the bedpost. 

“To make sure you stay put until we’re done because I don’t trust you not to jump me.”

“Well, what happens when we’re _done?_ ”

“When we’re _done_ , then you have to wait the amount of time of however many questions you got wrong, times two-point-five minutes.”

“But I’m already waiting!” Jeremy said, harrumphing adorably.

“You’re just making this take longer,” said Michael. He put the card about noble gases in one pile and the card about oganesson in another, organized for later review. 

Jeremy scowled. “You won’t be getting any either, then!”

“Yes, but unlike _you_ , _I_ have the ability to go jerk off by myself.”

“But I ca—” 

He stopped talking abruptly when he saw the devious grin on Michael’s face. 

“Jeremy, sweetheart, have you ever heard of a chastity cage?”

Jeremy’s jaw dropped, and he stared at Michael, who continued to smirk back.

“What color?” Michael asked archly, flipping to the next card.

Jeremy’s eyes fell closed, and he took a shuddering breath in. “G-green.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” He opened his eyes.

“Excellent,” said Michael smoothly. “What’s the most common isotope of hydrogen?”

~~~

And so this continued, until Jeremy had answered a total of forty-one questions: thirty-two correctly and nine incorrectly. Michael had been keeping his _own_ record from Jeremy — twenty-four right and seventeen wrong — in the name of dominance. Jeremy, still chained to the bed, was fidgeting restlessly as Michael snapped the rubber band back around the flashcards.

“Great job, baby, how many was that?”

Jeremy set his jaw and glared at the bedspread, hugging his knees, and Michael chuckled. 

“Nine wrong. Seven were two point five minutes, two were thirty seconds partial credit, one was seventy-five seconds partial credit.” Michael was having the time of his life. “How much time, Jeremy?” he asked sweetly.

Jeremy, who had always excelled in mental math (on their third-grade multiplication quiz, he had gotten an A+ and Michael a D), exhaled roughly through his nose and blinked hard. He didn’t answer.

“How. Much. Time?”

“Nineteen minutes and fifteen seconds,” Jeremy muttered, still avoiding his eyes.

Michael trusted that Jeremy’s math was right, and he was pretty sure that Jeremy wasn’t bratty enough to lie and tell him the wrong answer, _even_ if it meant sex sooner.

“Beautiful,” said Michael. “Let’s round that to twenty to make it a nice number.”

Jeremy’s head snapped up, though he still said nothing, and the frustrated fire in his eyes made Michael want to throw everything aside and take him right then. 

“You know, Jeremy,” Michael said conversationally, determining himself to keep control, hopping off the bed, and returning the cards to his backpack, “I was surprised you got the hydrogen bonds question right.” 

“Fuck off,” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael laughed again, and he walked back over to his bed, making sure to discreetly check the clock so he didn’t have to wait any longer than the allotted time. He lay down on his side at the foot of the bed, facing Jeremy, and propped his head up on his left elbow. “You’re so cute,” he said. “I wish you could see you how I see you. Especially when you’re under me, and I get to kiss you and pin your arms down and hear you moan my name like a needy little slut.”

And oh, boy, he had Jeremy’s attention now: Jeremy uncurled from hugging his knees, and he still wouldn’t meet Michael’s eyes, but now his back was just a little straighter, his inhales just a little heavier, his breaths just a little shakier as he tried to ignore Michael. 

“I see you trying to keep control of yourself — you can’t help it, the way you react to me.”

Jeremy, clearly embarrassed out of his mind, lowered his head further, the clinking of the chain just more proof that he belonged to Michael. He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled out hard. 

Michael snuck a glance at the clock. _Eighteen minutes_.

“I was thinking about last night,” Michael continued, “when you were on my lap and I was inside you — I could tell how much you loved it, having everyone see how you love being my whore. 

“I love hearing you moan for me like you can’t help yourself. Your body reacts the way I want it to, and you love it, don’t you, baby boy?”

He heard Jeremy gasp quietly, and saw his hand twitch, like he wanted to touch his dick but knew he didn’t have the permission. He ran his fingers along the hem of the dark blue lingerie he wore, biting his lip to prevent himself from talking and showing Michael exactly just how desperate he was. 

Very, very desperate. 

“You’re so pretty, the way you can’t help how you feel. You want to fight it so badly, but you can’t deny how much you love it.

“You know what I’m going to do to you once these twenty minutes are up? I’m going to finger you until you’re so open and wet and begging so much for my cock. Look at me, baby boy. This is what you do to me, this is how much I want you.” 

Michael reached down to cup his ( _very_ excited) dick through his boxers, fixing his eyes on Jeremy’s as the smaller boy raised his head. Jeremy’s pupils were dilated and his breathing was labored as his gaze traveled Michael’s body. Jeremy, to his credit, had held up extremely well until this point, Michael thought. But now here he was, practically drooling as he stared at Michael’s hand on his erection. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised. “Aw, look at you,” he condescended, “I can tell how much you want me right now. I can’t wait to fuck you, you always look so pretty, all desperate for my cock. Don’t you wish you could touch yourself, baby boy?” As he said this, Michael began to rub himself through his underwear, and he delighted in the jealous want in Jeremy’s eyes. 

Jeremy shifted slightly, almost as if, just by wishing, he could get closer to Michael, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Hm?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeremy said, and his voice came choked out, like he’d been fighting to keep the words from tumbling from his mouth too early. “ _Please_.”

“Not yet, baby, you can wait a little longer.” Michael snuck another look at the clock. _Fourteen_. 

“Please—” 

“Jeremy, I don’t want to have to tell you twice.”

Jeremy shuddered a little at the words (Michael revelled in the reaction), and he nodded quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Good,” Michael said. “You’re showing improvement. I wonder how long it will take you to learn to shut that whore mouth of yours.”

Jeremy bit his lip, clearly trying his hardest not to respond. He lowered his eyes again. In an effort to get more comfortable, Jeremy shifted into a crisscrossed-legs position, his shoulders hunched. When his movements shifted his boner in his boxers, Michael heard Jeremy make an almost-imperceptible sound. 

“You’re mine,” Michael murmured, and when Jeremy made another quiet noise, he laughed. “Looks like you know it too, huh, baby?

“My collar around your neck. My leash tying you to my bed. My love bites all over your neck.” 

Michael regarded the boy in front of him for a moment — the boy he found himself in love with years ago; the boy that, without whom, Michael was certain he couldn’t live — and felt an overwhelming pulse of affection and pride. 

“I love you,” he said a moment later. “You’re so beautiful. Thank you for calling me on Friday night.”

“Michael….” Jeremy whispered, and he looked so perfect that Michael had to bite the inside of his lip to prevent himself from going to kiss him. 

“Eleven more minutes, Jeremy. You okay?” 

“Green,” Jeremy said instantly, even though Michael hadn’t prompted him for a color. 

“You’re so perfect,” Michael said, and he saw Jeremy’s eyes flick to his crotch as he moved his hand under his boxers. “Take off your underwear.” 

Jeremy whimpered and scrambled to obey; Michael looked on, feigning disinterest, but his eyes raked hungrily over Jeremy’s body. The boxers landed on the floor, and Michael once again had an unrestricted view of his boyfriend's body — save for the lingerie, which, Michael thought, _I won’t be getting rid of any time soon_.

“Good,” Michael said, gently rubbing his dick as he watched, knowing Jeremy was even more turned on by the act of voyeurism. “Sit back against the headboard.” 

Jeremy did.

“Fuck, you look so good, _mahal_.” 

Jeremy’s breath was getting shakier, and Michael too had to take a deep breath to control himself. He was certain that this was the most self-control he had _ever_ exercised _ever_ , and that if he didn’t have Jeremy underneath him in the next twenty seconds he would die. 

_Keep going._

“Spread your legs.”

Jeremy choked out a whine, and did as Michael told him to. 

“Good boy, all spread out for me. _Mine_ ,” he said again.

Jeremy practically radiated desperation, and he whimpered again. “Y-yours.” One of his hands was resting on top of his right thigh, and Michael could see his hand shaking. 

“You know,” Michael said casually, “we’ve both been tested pretty recently, right?”

Jeremy’s eyes opened in surprise, but he nodded. “Why…?”

“We don’t have to use condoms, if you don’t want to.”

Jeremy’s breath hitched, and he didn’t speak, but he nodded. 

“Only if you’re sure,” Michael said. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy whispered. “I want to do that.”

Michael smiled at him, a genuine smile, and Jeremy had only a second to return it before Michael was talking again.

“I’m still thinking about what I’ll do first once these last few minutes are up,” Michael said. “Maybe I’ll fuck your mouth until you can’t breathe, maybe I’ll eat you out until you’re even more incoherent than you are now...” — Jeremy shifted and clearly tried to pretend that he didn’t want that — “...or maybe I’ll gag you and use you to make myself feel good...so many options to consider.

“You’d probably love it the most, though,” Michael continued, “if I held you down and fucked you until I came right in that tight little ass of yours, hmm?”

He ignored Jeremy’s gasp.

“Maybe I wouldn’t even let you cum,” Michael mused further, eager to see Jeremy’s response to this concept. “I’d just tie you to my bed and use you as my own perfect fucktoy. When I was done, I’d leave you there with my cum inside you until I wanted to come back later and fill you up all over again. How does that sound, baby boy?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeremy gasped, “ _please_.”

“Seven minutes, Jeremy. Plenty of time to decide how I’m going to fuck you.”

“Please, Michael, anything—”

“You always sound so pretty when you beg,” said Michael. “But it’s even better to hear you gasp and moan while I fuck you. _Such_ a slut, you live for it — even when I’m fucking you so hard it hurts, you’d beg for more. You love when I make you beg for it, don’t you, baby boy?”

 _Six minutes_ _left_.

Jeremy took a shuddering breath. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _please_ , Michael….”

“ _Say it_ , you little slut.”

Jeremy moaned, his eyes shut tightly. “P-please, yes, Michael, I love w-when — when I, when I have to beg, fuck, it’s like—” 

He cut himself off with a groan. Michael could see the pre-cum that dripped from the head of Jeremy’s dick, and he very badly wanted to lick it off.

 _Ooh_ , Michael thought, _this will be good_.

“It’s like what, Jeremy?”

Jeremy was flushed and panting, and he shook his head quickly.

“Like _what?_ ” Michael said again, his voice harsher.

“I—”

Michael paused a second, giving him space.

“Color?”

“ _Green_ , Michael, please, _fuck—_ ” 

_Four minutes._

“Tell me what it’s like.”

Michael waited, still idly touching himself under his boxers; he knew Jeremy would cave, his desperation and desire to please Michael overriding everything else. Michael watched as Jeremy gathered himself.

Jeremy took another deep breath. 

“When...when you make me beg, fuck, it’s almost l-like...you think I don’t deserve to feel good….” 

Michael was about to rebut and say _no_ , of _course_ he didn’t think that, and that he would do anything to— 

_Woah._

—but then he realized that Jeremy was still talking, and the lust and desire in his words made Michael’s jaw drop.

“...and that I’m just g-good for being fucked, to make y- _you_ feel good, and...like you don’t care, and I hav-have to _earn_ it, and— god, Michael, it’s s-so fucking hot.”

 _Holy fucking shit,_ Michael thought. He was glad Jeremy wasn’t looking at him now, his eyes still shut tightly, because Michael’s mouth was open and he was two seconds away from cumming in his pants. Withdrawing his hand from his underwear to prevent this from being over too soon, he swallowed firmly, sat up all the way, and leaned in toward Jeremy, still out of arm’s reach.

“That’s right,” Michael said. He briefly wondered if this was too far, too much, because it _wasn’t true_ , but Jeremy’s groaned-out words echoed in his ears and he took another deep breath. “That’s right,” he repeated, more sure of himself this time, his voice as hard as he could make it, “you’re mine, and all you’re good for is getting fucked and used like the little fucktoy you are.”

Jeremy moaned. He bucked his hips in a silent plea for Michael to touch him and act on his words, and Michael knew he was saying the right thing.

_Whew._

_Ninety seconds._

“I can’t wait until I can push my cock into your tight little hole and use you until I’m satisfied. I’m going to wreck you, Jeremy, and you’re going to love it because you were made to be my little cock-loving slut.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeremy choked out.

Michael, having finally regathered his resolve, began to slowly crawl up the bed, stopping just out of arm's reach.

He reached out, however, and grabbed Jeremy’s ankle, pulling him harshly into a lying-down position, taking care to not pull hard enough to tauten the leash and cut off Jeremy’s air supply.

Jeremy’s eyes opened in surprise, and he looked up as Michael climbed on top of him.

“Thirty seconds left.”

Jeremy whimpered and his eyes closed, and Michael shifted his weight to one hand, reached up, and pulled Jeremy’s hair hard.

“Look at me.”

Jeremy swallowed visibly and opened his eyes, his mouth slightly open and his jaw shaking.

“You’ve been good,” Michael said. “Well, for a whore, anyway.”

He could hear Jeremy’s tiny gasp, now that they were inches apart, and saw his lashes flutter as he tried to keep eye contact.

“Fifteen seconds.”

Jeremy made a small noise in the back of his throat, his desperate eyes still on Michael, who gazed down at him smugly.

“You’re so cute,” Michael murmured. “So fucking desperate for me, you’d do anything I told you to.”

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

Michael leaned down, his breath on the shell of Jeremy’s ear, and let the tip of his tongue trace it, feeling the shudder that coursed through the boy underneath him.

_Seven._

_Six._

“Five,” he breathed in Jeremy’s ear. “Four. Three.” He leaned back, up, and held himself right above Jeremy’s face, their lips a millimeter apart. “Two,” he whispered, their eyes still on one another. 

“One.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, sorry for the cliffhanger, y'all. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> Tbh, this next chapter might come sooner than normal because I can usually crank out smut pretty quickly, but no promises.


	24. you're the one i choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Seventeen" from Heathers
> 
> So....I got carried away with this one. 5.4k words. Yup. Sue me. 
> 
> Aaaanyway...   
> MASSIVE SMUT WARNING.  
> like so much smut it's not even funny.
> 
> Hope y'all like!

_ Finally _ , Michael thought, and he slammed his mouth against Jeremy’s, who groaned and parted his lips. Jeremy responded eagerly when Michael’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and he reached up with both hands: one cupped Michael’s face, deepening their kiss; the other wove into Michael’s hair.

Michael forced down his reaction when Jeremy’s fingers tugged at his hair, and he grabbed Jeremy’s wrists and pulled them above his head. Jeremy gasped, and Michael briefly took Jeremy’s lower lip between his teeth before he leaned back slightly. 

Their lips still brushed, and Jeremy tilted his head up to connect them again, whining when Michael leaned just out of reach.

“What do you want, Jeremy?” he breathed. He could feel Jeremy squirming under him, trying to get any friction, and smirked when Jeremy bucked his hips. Michael felt a smear of pre-cum on his hip before he shifted up, denying Jeremy the pleasure of grinding against him. 

“Please,” he heard the smaller boy gasp, “touch me.”

Michael swiped his tongue across Jeremy’s lip, and Jeremy tried to kiss him again, but Michael sat back, settling his weight across Jeremy’s bare thighs. He let go of Jeremy’s wrists.

“Put your hands by your head,” Michael said, watching with excitement as the order was followed, “and keep them there. You better not let me see you fucking move.”

Michael slid his hand up Jeremy’s torso, under the lingerie, and pinched his left nipple hard. He ran his fingers down Jeremy’s chest, then reached up toward the collar that he wore. Michael touched the padlock gently, the one that held the collar around Jeremy’s throat, and smirked again when Jeremy’s breath hitched. 

“You like this lock, don’t you, baby boy?”

“Y-yeah,” Jeremy whispered. 

“Why?”

“It reminds me. Of...everything you said a few minutes ago.”

“Everything I said?” Michael prompted, unnecessarily. 

“How I belong to you, a-and how I’m….” Jeremy paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes to spare himself the humiliation of meeting Michael’s. “...your fucktoy.”

Michael hummed, and he ran his fingers through Jeremy’s hair gently, a sort of reward. “You  _ do _ belong to me.” He gazed smugly down at Jeremy. “Such an obedient little slut,” he murmured. “The things I want to do to you….”

“ _ Please— _ ”

“Be quiet,” Michael said coldly, moving off of Jeremy, and he smirked as Jeremy fell silent with a shaky whimper. Michael got up and slowly walked to the side of the bed, untying Jeremy’s leash from the headboard. “I think we need to put that loud little mouth of yours to better use.”

He tugged on the leash, and Jeremy scrambled to rise, sitting on his heels on the side of the bed. He lowered his head subserviently, his hands resting on his thighs, and Michael saw his hands shaking. 

Michael wrapped the leash three times around the palm of his hand, shortening it by half so that, once again, there were about twenty-four inches of slack. He reached out, grabbed Jeremy’s chin in his hand, and roughly pulled his head up to look at him.

Jeremy blinked in shock, but he didn’t resist as Michael’s hand slid up into his hair, gripping a fistful of it and pulling slightly. Michael tilted Jeremy’s head back, far, so that his chin pointed at the ceiling, and pulled his head slightly to the left, admiring the dull hickeys that still covered his neck and torso.

Letting go and allowing Jeremy’s head to fall forward again, Michael slowly backed up, leash in his hand, and tugged. Jeremy inhaled sharply, but he followed the lead and stood up. 

“No,” Michael ordered. “Down.”

Jeremy, putty in Michael’s hands, whined and slid to the floor right at his feet. The leash didn’t allow for much more distance between them. Michael switched their places, and Jeremy had to crawl after him, on hands and knees, his head still lowered in embarrassment. 

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and jerked up on the leash; Jeremy hissed, but shifted to kneel, his back straight and neck craned as he gazed up at Michael. Michael could see Jeremy’s dick, flushed and fully hard, dripping pre-cum down the shaft, and it would probably end up getting on the carpet but Michael couldn’t bring himself to care.

“I wish I could take a picture of this,” said Michael. “Save it forever. I’d show it to you so you’d be able to see how pretty you look on your knees for me.”

Jeremy took a shaky breath, but his eyes stayed on Michael’s. 

“Do you want to suck me off?”

Jeremy nodded earnestly. “Please,” he said quietly. 

“Why?”

It was clear that Jeremy was not expecting this question, but he didn’t hesitate to answer. “It makes you feel good,” he said. “And….” It was here that he lowered his eyes. “...and I like f-feeling used.”

Michael cocked his head, keeping his face expressionless, and sneered down at Jeremy.

“Beg,” he said simply, and oh,  _ fuck _ , the arousal that shot through him when Jeremy shifted closer, between his legs, and lifted his eyes again, desperate— 

“Please, s-sir” —  _ where did that come from? _ Michael thought, but found himself loving it; more so when Jeremy’s blush increased at the slip — “let me suck you off, please, I want to make you feel good.”

“More.” He relished the little moan Jeremy let out at the order. 

“I — I want to feel your dick in the b-back of my throat as you fuck my mouth, please, I love how it f-feels when you use me. Please.”

“More.”

“I want your cock so much, please, let me help you feel good. Please fuck my mouth.”

Smirking down at him, Michael jerked his head —  _ get going _ — and shortened the slack on the leash to about a foot, leaning back a little to watch as Jeremy reached up eagerly to unbutton his boxers. Jeremy pulled out Michael’s aching dick, his hands still shaking slightly, and was about to obey when a quick tug of his leash made him hesitate.

Michael raised his eyebrows coldly, and Jeremy’s breath hitched as he looked up again. 

“I— Th-thank — thank you, sir,” he said quietly.

Michael nodded, and he leaned back once more, his weight on his left hand and the leash in his right, keeping Jeremy close. He let out a pleased sigh when he felt Jeremy’s mouth against him, and felt the beginnings of a groan in the back of his throat. 

_ No _ , he thought firmly, though it was getting harder to think by the second as he felt himself touch the back of Jeremy’s throat.  _ Stay in control.  _ Christ _ , that feels good. _ He had to bite his tongue to not make any sounds, remembering how he babbled the first time this happened and how decidedly  _ not _ dominant it was. Michael planted his feet on the floor on either side of Jeremy, and he was glad that his bed was low enough to the floor that his feet could touch the carpet; it helped him ground himself.

When Jeremy had moved all the way down, his throat quivering around Michael’s dick and his hands resting on the tops of Michael’s thighs, Michael moved his hand with the leash so it was next to his hip — the leash now was completely taut, leaving nowhere for Jeremy to go. Michael watched Jeremy, knowing that his moment of realization that he was stuck would come at any second, and when he saw it, Michael smirked down at him.

“Aw, baby boy,” he said, and surprised himself with how steady his voice came out, “this is exactly where you belong.”

He knew that Jeremy couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even moan, but he felt Jeremy’s hands grip his thighs a little harder, felt his throat tighten in his reaction. His eyes blinked open, watering slightly, and he gazed up at Michael.

“So pretty,” Michael crooned, and he slowly loosened the tension on the leash, allowing Jeremy to move off of him enough to breath. 

After a quick breath, Jeremy quickly moved back down, taking Michael’s dick in his mouth again. He didn’t go all the way down, rather he focused on the sensitive head, and one of his hands came up to work the shaft. 

“Nuh-uh,” Michael said. “Hands behind your back.”

Jeremy hastened to obey, and without the leverage of his palms on Michael’s thighs, he had a little more trouble keeping his balance. Nevertheless, he began to bob his head, barely flinching when Michael began to lightly fuck his mouth. 

Michael pulled again on the leash, more quickly this time, to force Jeremy’s head down. This time he could feel Jeremy’s moan before it was silenced.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Michael told him. “I love watching you with your lips stretched around my cock, and I can tell you love it when I have you like this. Helpless little slut.”

He thrust upwards, once, into Jeremy’s mouth, and felt him gag; he instantly gave slack to the leash, allowing his boyfriend to breathe after the encroachment. Jeremy choked and he pulled his head back, gulping quickly for air, but the shudder of arousal he gave as he looked up at Michael was prominent. His eyes searched for Michael’s approval, his mouth wet and his hair mussed, and it all only turned Michael on more.

Michael didn’t say anything else, just let his small smirk speak for itself as he returned the gaze. Jeremy moaned and shuddered again, and he lowered his head, resting his forehead against Michael’s thigh.

Michael pulled on the leash, not hard, just enough to remind Jeremy that he wasn’t the one calling the shots. 

“Did I say you could take a break?”

Jeremy whimpered and he raised his head again, his shoulders shaking. 

“S-sorry,” he whispered.

“I don’t want to hear your bullshit apologies,” said Michael, “I want you to shut the fuck up and _show_ _me_ you’re sorry.”

“Anything, p-please.”

“Hm,” Michael said. “Get on the bed.”

Jeremy made to stand up again, but Michael pressed him down again with a foot on his shoulder. 

“Nope, what did I say earlier?”

Jeremy whimpered, and he ducked his head as he slunk up onto Michael’s bed. 

“On your stomach,” Michael said, and he quickly pulled his boxers off, then turned so he could more easily watch Jeremy position himself. “Good.” 

Jeremy had propped his top half up on his elbows, and his head was lowered, his breaths shaky with arousal. 

He jumped when Michael’s first slap landed on his ass, not  _ terribly _ hard but more than enough to gain his full attention.

“Oh, fuck,” Jeremy hissed, and he dropped his head to rest on his forearms. “Michael—”

Michael ran his hand over the reddening skin. “What color, Jeremy?”

“G- _ green _ ….”

“Good boy,” Michael said. He moved so he was straddling Jeremy’s lower legs, and when he spanked him again, Jeremy made a low sound in his throat and rolled his hips against the bed. Michael pulled hard on the leash, forcing Jeremy’s head back and allowing him  _ just _ enough room to breathe. 

“Did I say you could move?” Michael bit out, and he slid his other hand under Jeremy’s lacy top and pressed down on his lower spine. 

Jeremy, forced to arch his back and crane his neck to be able to breathe, was unable to shake his head. He didn’t say anything, just groaned quietly, and Michael guessed that he assumed he didn’t have permission to speak either. 

_ Progress.  _

“Good boy,” he said, and felt Jeremy’s hips twitch. “You know,” Michael said after a moment, and he loosened the tension on the leash; Jeremy’s head fell forward again, and he took a deep breath, “I think you’ve been good enough for me to let you have a reward. What do you think about that? You can answer,” he added, when Jeremy still didn’t speak. 

“Yes, please,” Jeremy said, and then he let out a little breathless laugh, as though embarrassed of what he would say next. “I seriously almost came when you fucked my mouth,” he mumbled. 

“Cockslut,” Michael said affectionately, and he chuckled when Jeremy’s breath hitched. 

“It’s not  _ my _ fault,” Jeremy muttered. “If anything, I’d say it’s your fault.”

“Oh, how so?” Michael asked conversationally. He climbed off of Jeremy to grab lube and the package of wipes, and motioned for Jeremy to turn over onto his back. 

“Well, for one,” Jeremy said, flipping over and sitting up, “you have a really nice dick” — Michael snorted, and Jeremy grinned at him — “and two, you’re just really hot. Like, the things you do, the way you order me around.”

“So you almost came from giving head,” Michael said, his eyebrows raised, and he smirked. 

“It sounds dumb when you say it like that.”

Michael laughed, and climbed back on the bed. “Lie down. Spread your legs,” he said, and the laughter quickly disappeared from Jeremy’s face, and he made a small, aroused sound. Jeremy bent his knees and allowed Michael to settle himself on his stomach in between Jeremy’s legs. 

Michael reached out and slowly ran his fingers up Jeremy’s dick. It twitched under his touch, and the boy to whom it was attached made a desperate noise. 

“I  _ was _ going to make you wear a cock ring,” Michael said, “but you’re  _ way _ too hard to put it on now, so that’s not going to work.” He looked up at his boyfriend from between his legs, ghosting his fingers against Jeremy’s skin. “I love how you’re so fucking desperate and I’ve barely even touched you. I love getting to watch you fall apart because of me. Nobody else can make you like this, no one knows how to make you beg like I do.” Michael leaned down and used the flat side of his tongue to lick up the bottom of Jeremy’s dick, and he made a self-satisfied noise when Jeremy gasped and pressed his hips up. 

Michael didn’t scold him; he was too eager to see Jeremy’s desperate reactions. “Needy little whore,” he said, and licked again. “So eager to be touched, even when you haven’t made me cum yet? Pathetic.”

Jeremy’s breath shuddered, and Michael could see his internal struggle: get relief, or please Michael?

“I’m s-sorry,” he whimpered. “I’ll do whatever you want, please, I want….” He trailed off.

“Tell me, baby boy.”

“Use me,” Jeremy whispered, and the desperate edge to his voice sent a thrill right to Michael’s dick. “P-please. I don’t care if you let m-me cum or not, I just” — he moaned as Michael gripped his dick firmly and began a slow but steady pace of jerking him off — “ _ fuck _ , please, ah — I just w-want you to feel good, fuck,  _ Michael! _ ”

Michael let out a satisfied breath, pleased with Jeremy’s response, and Jeremy’s hips surged up on his next firm stroke, chasing the pleasure. “What happened to ‘sir’?” he teased, and Jeremy gave a choked moan. 

“Th-that, fuck, that was an a-accident,” he gasped, and he groaned when Michael nipped at the inside of his upper thigh. 

“Mm, I liked it.”

“R-really?”

Michael didn’t answer, but he bit down harder, this time on the opposite thigh, and Jeremy shifted his hips and whined. 

“Please,” Jeremy said, “p-please fuck me, touch me, let me cum, anything.”

Michael grinned, and he stroked Jeremy one last time before he sat up. 

“Hm, baby boy, I thought you said that you just wanted to make me feel good,” Michael said, and he crawled up Jeremy’s body so he could kiss his neck. Now he carefully avoided touching Jeremy’s dick. 

Jeremy’s eyes were shut tightly, and he gripped the sheets by either side of his head. “I — I….”

“And that you didn’t care if you came,” Michael continued, his lips skimming up Jeremy’s throat, “as long as  _ I _ felt good?”

He heard Jeremy groan and kissed him heavily, and he made a mental note to later tell Jeremy that he was proud of him for juggling the conflicting submissive mindsets. 

“Anything you want,” Jeremy breathed into the kiss. “I — I d-don’t want t-to decide.”

When Michael heard this, he leaned back, away from Jeremy. “I love you,” he whispered, and Jeremy opened his eyes. 

“I love you too,” Jeremy said back, and he closed his eyes again to hide from further embarrassment before continuing, “um...sir.”

Michael regarded the boy under him for a moment, and he didn’t want to directly acknowledge the title; rather, he decided to let Jeremy know he was okay with it by giving him an order of some kind. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, and noticed Jeremy let out a breath he was holding. “If I tell you to do something, will you be a good boy and do it?” 

“Y-yes.”

Michael leaned down, pressed a kiss to the corner of Jeremy’s mouth, and dragged his lips down to his ear. He let his tongue flick Jeremy’s earlobe, and breathed hot air against him. “I want you to prep yourself for me while I watch.”

He let the words sink in, and felt Jeremy’s sharp exhale as he realized what Michael was saying. Michael lazily trailed open-mouth kisses against the sensitive spot under Jeremy’s ear, and he let his cock brush against Jeremy’s, chuckling when the smaller boy twitched and whimpered. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy whispered. “I — okay, yeah.”

“That okay?” Michael asked, and he rubbed against him again. 

“F-fuck, yes, please,” Jeremy moaned. “B-but...it’s better when it’s you.”

“Not this time, baby boy, I want to watch.”

Jeremy took a shaky breath, nodding, and Michael handed him the lube and sat back, positioning himself at a 120° angle to Jeremy: the ideal spot to watch both the process and the facial expression Jeremy would wear whilst accomplishing it. He let go of the leash, but kept it attached to Jeremy’s collar. 

Jeremy’s hands shook as he poured lube onto two of his fingers. “I- I’ve never done this before,” he said. “With, um, with someone watching, that is.”

“I would hope not,” Michael said, and he knew he was doing a poor job to disguise the stab of jealousy he felt at the possibility. 

“Poor Michael,” Jeremy teased. “So possessive.”

“I have good reasons to be,” Michael said. “It turns you on. Now shut up and get to work.”

He watched eagerly (though he tried to seem bored) as Jeremy lay back, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his right arm around the undersides of his knees. This gave Michael a  _ perfect _ view: because of where he sat, he could still see Jeremy’s face in addition to his hard cock, rounded ass, and the dusky-pink hole that Michael so badly wanted to be inside.

All in good time, Michael told himself firmly, as Jeremy reached down past his balls and ran his lubed middle finger over his asshole. He dipped the tip of his finger inside, but had no chance to do anything else before Michael spoke again:

“Stop.”

Jeremy made a breathy, disbelieving sound. “But you said—”

“I said  _ stop _ .”

Withdrawing his finger with a whine, Jeremy listened, but he was clearly resentful about it. 

“Don’t put it in yet,” Michael said, and he smirked as Jeremy hissed in frustration, resigned to teasing the outside of his hole.

He circled it slowly, breath coming quickly, his head back and his eyes closed. 

“Please,” Jeremy breathed, “you’ve made me wait long enough, I just want something inside me.” 

“Fine,” Michael said after a moment, trying to sound like it messed up all of his plans. “Go ahead.”

“Fuck, thank you—”

Michael  _ almost _ regretted making  _ Jeremy  _ do this, since it just meant he had to sit and  _ wait  _ and not touch at all — but then Jeremy pressed one finger into himself, and Michael heard the whimper he let out, saw the look on his face, and the regret flew right out the window. 

Almost immediately, Jeremy added another finger, arching his back and moaning quietly at the feeling. He pushed his fingers in and out, twisting them, curling them, and Michael was harder than he’d ever been in his life, watching. Another moment later, Jeremy let go of his legs, and he once again spread them with his knees bent; his unoccupied hand dropped to his cock.

“No,” Michael said. “I didn’t tell you to touch yourself.”

Jeremy shuddered, pushing his two fingers deeper inside his ass, and he whined and let go of himself. “S-sorry,” he said. “I...normally d-do that while I’m...b-by my —  _ fuck _ — myself.”

“So you thought you could just follow your own routine and disobey me?”

“No, p-please,” Jeremy gasped. Michael saw with satisfaction that he added another finger. “I’m sorry.  _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped again, and Michael could only assume he found his prostate when he moaned and rolled his hips back on his fingers. 

“Damn, you’re mouthy,” said Michael. “I think we’ll have to work on that. I can’t always shut you up with my dick, so maybe we’ll have to make a discipline system, or something of the sort.”

Jeremy seemed to be paying no mind to Michael whatsoever. He jerked back to attention, however, when Michael moved back between his legs and ran his finger over his perineum. He traced a line to where Jeremy’s fingers were sunk inside himself. 

“So pretty,” he said, “watching you stretch yourself out on your fingers.” 

He wasn’t looking at Jeremy’s face, but could tell he enjoyed the words by the shaky little gasp he let out. 

“Now stop.”

Jeremy groaned quietly in frustration, but he pulled his fingers out and wiped off his hand. Michael watched Jeremy’s ass clench when he removed his fingers. Jeremy’s hands settled up near his head, as if he was trying to keep himself from reaching down again.

“Good boy.”

Michael poured lube on his own hand and spread it over himself, and he rubbed the head of his cock against Jeremy’s hole, causing the smaller boy to gasp and try to push against Michael so his cock would enter him.

“Patience, baby,” Michael tsked, and he leaned over Jeremy and kissed him. Jeremy moaned and reached up to bring him closer, but Michael pulled back a little — “Leave your hands there.” — before kissing him again. He nipped Jeremy’s lower lip and ran his tongue over it, and rubbed his dick against his ass again, swallowing Jeremy’s whimper in the kiss.

“Please, please, I n-need your cock,” Jeremy whispered, “please. Michael, fuck me.”

“What did I say?” Michael asked, lifting his head to look down at Jeremy. “Patience. Look at me, baby boy.”

Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open.

“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready to fuck you, not before.”

Jeremy gave a small nod. “Yes, sir,” he breathed, gazing up at Michael with bated breath.

“Luckily for you,” Michael said. “I’ve waited long enough. Turn over, hands and knees.” He sat back, marvelling in how quickly Jeremy moved to obey. Michael knelt upright behind him, and took the leash in his hand, pulling so Jeremy’s head was tilted back. 

Michael heard Jeremy make a small noise in his throat, and he slowly pushed inside him, inch by inch, until their hips were flush. For the first time, he was inside Jeremy without anything between them.

_ Fuck _ , Michael thought. _ I didn’t think, woah, it’s better,  _ how  _ is it  _ better— _? Don’t react, don’t react, GOD, thisfeelssogood— _

He tugged lightly on the leash, and Jeremy keened. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” Jeremy gasped. “Yes, god, please move.”

“I thought this was what you wanted, Jeremy,” Michael said sweetly, his hand on the small of Jeremy’s back, and he felt Jeremy try to move forward, seeking leverage to fuck himself on Michael’s dick.

“Fuck, Michael, fucking  _ move _ , shit,  _ please _ !”

“Watch your mouth,” Michael said, and he let his hand come down hard on Jeremy’s ass, hearing him choke out another moan. His hand went to Jeremy’s hip, holding them together so he wouldn’t move without permission.

“We definitely need to work on your expletives,” Michael said coldly. “I wonder how I’ll get you to behave. Spanking might be effective, but considering how I felt your ass clench just now when I did that, you might like it a little  _ too  _ much to be a punishment.” 

Jeremy fucking  _ sobbed _ , and when Michael gave slack to the leash, his head fell forward. “ _ Please _ ,” he begged. “I’m s-sorry, I’ll do whatever you want, please—”

“Please what?”

“ _ Please _ move, I need you so badly, please.” 

“I don’t know,” Michael said. “You’ve been so fucking desperate, I suppose I should let you. But you haven’t been very good.”

“I’ll do better,” Jeremy pleaded. He dropped from his palms to his elbows and groaned. “ _ Please _ ,” he repeated, his voice a whisper. “I’ll do anything.”

“I suppose I can’t deny you much longer,” said Michael, though really he couldn’t deny  _ himself _ any longer. “You are  _ such  _ a needy little slut, after all, you’re only content with a cock up your ass.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jeremy gasped. “Please.”

And Michael indulged them both; he pulled on the leash again, forcing Jeremy’s eyes to the ceiling, and slowly began moving in and out of him.

“God,  _ mahal _ , you’re so good,” Michael said through a groan, and he finally gave in to his desires and started to fuck Jeremy. He kept tension on the leash, not nearly enough to cut off Jeremy’s oxygen, but a constant pressure to ensure he knew that he was  _ his _ . 

“You live for this, don’t you, you little whore?” he bit out, and Jeremy could do nothing but moan as Michael thrust into him. “You love when I use you like this, use your ass to make myself feel good, and I bet you could cum without me touching you, just from my cock in you, hm?” 

“ _ Yes _ , fu-uck, please—” Jeremy breathed, and he moaned when Michael slapped him again, a red mark blooming on his pale ass. 

Michael slowed his thrusts from hard and fast to shallow, smooth. “What did I say about the language, Jeremy?” Michael hissed in his ear. 

He heard Jeremy whimper as he pressed deep inside him, and stilled once more. “N-no swearing,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael loosened the leash, pushed Jeremy’s head down against the bed — making sure that Jeremy turned his head so as to not squish his nose — and held him there. He didn't miss Jeremy’s aroused gasp at being handled roughly. 

“That’s right,” Michael said coldly, and he ever-so-slowly pulled out of Jeremy, pushing back in at the same pace. Jeremy whined quietly, and Michael could tell that the slow pace was agonizing for him. “And when I tell you to do something, you do it. Right?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Funny,” Michael said, “how you say that now, isn’t it? Because you keep disobeying me. First you touch yourself without asking, then you’re impatient, and now you keep running your mouth. What’ll it be next, Jeremy?” Michael kept his slow pace, but on the next push in, he hit Jeremy’s prostate, and the smaller boy twitched and moaned. 

“I won’t do an-anything, please—”

“Will you follow orders?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Michael regarded him for a moment. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Jeremy,” Michael said quietly. He heard Jeremy’s breath hitch, and felt him start to move around him. Michael stilled his own thrusts, allowing Jeremy to set the pace for them, and he tautened the leash again, pulling Jeremy’s head back and guiding him. 

“Oh my god, f—  _ ah _ , thank you, Michael,” Jeremy groaned, and though Michael noticed the slip, he didn’t respond. Moving his hips back on Michael’s cock, Jeremy whined and moaned, his back arched. His pace was sloppy with his desperation, but Michael was far from caring; he began to move with Jeremy, putting his hand back on Jeremy’s hip to guide him.

“You feel so good,” Michael told him, and when he brought his hand down on the other side of Jeremy’s ass, he felt him tighten momentarily again. “Fuck, seems like you like that, huh, baby?’

Jeremy whimpered. “Please, M-Michael, s-sir — I’m close,” he gasped, and Michael tried to aim for his prostate with every movement. 

_ Maybe I can make him cum twice, _ Michael thought, bleary with pleasure. “You’re allowed to cum, Jeremy,” he said, and with another two hard thrusts, Jeremy did.

He arched his back, gasping, groaning, and Michael felt his hole clench around him. “Fuck,” Michael said, and, nearing the edge himself, he slowed his thrusts a little, wanting to make Jeremy orgasm a second time before he let himself cum. He still aimed for Jeremy’s prostate, and the smaller boy kept moaning. 

“ _ Michael! _ ” he said, “f-f— ohmygod, please, can I—?”

“What do you need, Jeremy?” Michael asked, and he was breathless, getting closer despite the slower pace, and  _ oh, Jesus Christ, shit,  _ Michael thought, overwhelmed,  _ I’m going to cum inside him.  _

“P-please, I need, I’m going to cum again, c-can I touch—?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Michael said, too far gone to care what he was saying. When Jeremy reached a desperate hand down to jerk himself off, he tightened around Michael’s dick again, and Michael came with a breathy groan.

He dimly felt himself continuing to fuck Jeremy, his movements slowing, and heard Jeremy make a similar noise.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jeremy moaned, “I can — _yes,_ _Michael_ , fuck!” 

Michael’s world was exploding, his vision blurry and his limbs tingling from his orgasm, but somewhere he found the mind to tug at Jeremy’s leash and pull his hair and kiss between his shoulder blades as Jeremy came for the second time.

“Holy  _ shit _ ,” Jeremy said when he came down from his climax several seconds later, laughing breathlessly, “that was...oh my god, Michael, that was — that was fucking incredible.”

Michael grinned, and he pulled out of Jeremy, laying on his side next to him, his head on the pillow. Jeremy collapsed next to hip, laughing, and he leaned over to kiss Michael.

“That was so fucking good,” he repeated.

Michael reached up, grabbed the leash an inch from where it hooked into the collar, and pulled Jeremy in for another kiss. “Are you trying to break my rule?” he teased.

“No,” Jeremy said, still grinning. “But I think that could be allowed to be an exception?”

“What could?”

“I’m not exactly in my normal mind _while I_ _cum_.”

Michael laughed. “I wouldn’t say you’re in your ‘normal mind’ for any of the shit we just did. I had you wrapped around my finger before we even started the flashcards.”

“You know what I mean. At least then I can, y’know, follow orders.”

“You can now, too,” Michael said, and he grinned. “Put your leg up.”

“...What?”

Jeremy lay on his left side, facing Michael, and his right leg was atop his left one.

“Pull your right leg up to your chest, about halfway.”

“Uh, okay?”

Michael grinned at him, and put his hand on Jeremy’s right hip. He looked into Jeremy’s eyes and saw confusion, but as he moved his hand around and ran his fingers over Jeremy’s ass, he saw a light of recognition dawn as Jeremy gasped. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Jeremy said quietly, his eyes still on Michael’s, and his next breath shook when he took it.

Michael smirked. He pressed two fingers into Jeremy’s ass, which was plenty loose, dripping lube and Michael’s cum, and watched his expression.

Jeremy inhaled sharply as he felt Michael fingering his cum back inside Jeremy, and his mouth fell open slightly as he took another shaky breath.

“Woah,” he said. “Y’know, I, um, could feel it. When you—” 

Michael kissed him, and felt Jeremy make a soft, aroused sound in the back of his throat.

“I’ve got an idea that I think you’re going to like,” Michael whispered against Jeremy’s lips, and he sat up. “Trust me?”

“Of course. What is it?”

Michael reached over, under the bed, and pulled out the box that he had never put away the previous day after tying Jeremy up and fucking him. He took out a butt plug, shoved the box back under the bed, and held it up to Jeremy. Michael laughed when he saw Jeremy’s eyes widen.

Jeremy nodded rapidly, with no hesitation whatsoever. “What am I allowed to say?” Jeremy asked. “There’s not a lot that would describe what I’m feeling right now, and I probably can’t say any of that stuff.”

“Humor me.”

“Holy. Fucking.  _ Shit _ . Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun, wasn't it!
> 
> Comments/kudos much appreciated, thanks for making it this far!
> 
> (and thank you for all the bookmarks and kudos and hits thus far!!!)


	25. i was meant to be yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not exactly smut but definitely NSFW WARNING...you'll see what I mean
> 
> Chapter title from “Meant to Be Yours” from Heathers

“What?” Michael asked, grinning, and he leaned back against the bed, propping his head up with his right elbow. 

“Jesus, yes, Michael, you know I want it.”

And wow, wow, wow, that did things to Michael, to hear Jeremy say that he wanted Michael’s cum plugged inside him—

“Turn on your stomach,” Michael said. Jeremy did. Even though Jeremy’s opening was plenty wet already, the plug was large, so Michael dripped a little lube onto it before he eased it into Jeremy. His eyes drew to the way Jeremy’s hole stretched open around it. Jeremy hissed quietly when he felt it enter him.

“All good?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah, yes, wow.”

“What is it?”

“Full,” Jeremy said simply, and he whined softly when Michael tapped the plug. “Fuck,” he said, as if in realization, his voice muffled a little as he buried his head in the pillow, “you came inside me.”

Michael could hear Jeremy’s whimpery breathing as he touched the plug again. He leaned down and pressed a kiss between Jeremy’s shoulder blades, and moved his hand to knead softly at Jeremy’s ass. The smaller boy just let out a long exhale and said nothing, but Michael felt the way Jeremy subtly pressed back against him. 

“You’re so pretty,” Michael murmured. “What do you say we shower and look at all the texts we definitely will have?”

Jeremy whined and turned over. “Are they even awake?”

“Good point. It  _ is  _ eleven-thirty, but we did go to sleep at, what, one in the morning?”

“ _ Two _ in the morning.”

“Then they might— wait a sec, Jer, why were you awake at six?”

“Rich was snoring.”

“He has the quietest snores in the world, it sounds quieter than a hamster snoring.”

“When have you heard a hamster snore? And I, uh, may have been horny.”

“That’s more like it,” Michael teased. “Which porno were you awake thinking about this time?” He unclipped Jeremy’s leash and rolled out of bed, pulling Jeremy with him, and dragged them into the bathroom to turn on the shower. He ignored Jeremy’s gasp of pleasure when the butt plug shifted inside him. 

Jeremy blushed. “I only watch porn once every day or two,” he protested. “Not nearly as much as I used to. When I don’t feel like coming up with something to think about myself.”

“Well, which one?”

“Michael, I was thinking about  _ you _ , you dumb fucker.”

Now, Michael was pretty sure that this would be the answer, but he had wanted to make sure. “Damn right you were, baby boy. So, I’ve been thinking. Now that we’re together, I don’t want you looking at porn at all.”

“What, are you jealous?” Jeremy smirked, as Michael went over to the linen closet to grab them both some towels.

“Far from it,” Michael said, mostly truthfully. “I just don’t think  _ you _ have the self-control to restrain yourself from watching porn. And I would love an excuse to punish you.”

He caught Jeremy’s eye roll. “I  _ have _ the self-control,” he said. “I just don’t always feel like using it.”

“Uh huh,” Michael said, and he opened the shower door to test the water. Finding it ready, he jerked his head at Jeremy to tell him to get in, but stopped at the last second. “Wait,” he said, “your collar.”

Jeremy reached up to touch it. “I don’t want to take it off,” he said quietly.

“Jer, we have to. It shouldn’t get really wet.”

Jeremy nodded reluctantly, and allowed Michael to enter the combination on the small lock (0322, after Jeremy’s March 22 birthday), remove the collar, and set it on the bathroom counter. Michael opened the shower’s door for Jeremy, and stepped inside after him. He picked up a washcloth and poured soap onto it, then started washing Jeremy’s back. 

Jeremy shifted, almost nervously, when he felt the washcloth touch his skin. “I can do tha—”

“Nope,” Michael interrupted firmly. “You’re mine and I get to take care of what’s mine.”

Jeremy nodded, subdued. Michael could tell that even non-sexual displays of dominance, such as this one, made him react, though he wasn’t sure if Jeremy’s reaction was sexual or not. 

“Well, let’s see,” Michael said thoughtfully, wanting to rile Jeremy further from their previous conversation. “Let’s just say that, hm, theoretically, you don’t have the self-control required to not watch porn. What’s a good punishment?”

“Is it the fun kind of punishment?” Jeremy asked hopefully. 

“Decidedly not.”

“Well, shit.”

“How about this,” said Michael, “every time you watch porn, you can’t touch yourself for two days.”

“What?! I didn’t know it would be that kind of thing!”

“What kind of thing?” Michael asked innocently, now soaping Jeremy’s hair. “I can’t just  _ reward _ you when you disobey me.”

Jeremy harrumphed. “I don’t have to  _ tell _ you if I do it,” he mumbled, and he gasped quietly when Michael, hands soapy, pulled at his hair just a  _ little _ too hard for it to be accidental.

“Oh, but I know you would, baby boy,” Michael said. “You can’t help but do what I tell you.” 

Jeremy exhaled loudly through his nose, and from his profile, Michael (now rinsing Jeremy’s hair) could tell that his teeth were gritted by the tension in his jaw.

“Besides,” Michael continued, “your punishment would be  _ so _ much worse if I found out that you disobeyed  _ and _ lied to me.” He ran his fingers through Jeremy’s now-clean hair, then leaned in and nipped at Jeremy’s earlobe, eliciting another little gasp. “So pretty,” he said. “The way you try to resist me. You just can’t help yourself, though. You were meant to be mine.” Michael kissed behind Jeremy’s right ear and then moved lower, and when he set his teeth in the sensitive spot beneath his ear, Michael felt the fight leave Jeremy’s body. 

“What are you doing to me?” Jeremy asked through an exhale, his voice quiet and whimpery, and he let out a little breathless laugh. “We just had sex. For the third time this morning, really, and I’m hard again.”

“Mm,” Michael said, and he grabbed the washcloth and soap again and swiveled Jeremy around to face him. “Well, we  _ were _ talking about porn.” He lathered up the washcloth and started to wash the rest of Jeremy’s body.

“Michael. Jesus, are you fucking serious?” Jeremy said with a roll of his eyes, but he was smiling. “You  _ know  _ it’s not that.”

“Oh, but do I?” Michael asked teasingly. “I don’t know that I do. If you’re going to disobey me, though, there’s no point in me trying to get you to stop. You have to  _ want _ to obey. After all, it’s the sub who has all the power in the relationship.”

“How is that possible?” 

“In all the negotiations beforehand and everything,” Michael said. “If you tell me to stop and you mean it, I will. And if there’s something you’re not okay with, we won’t do that anymore.”

“But that goes for you, too.”

“It does,” Michael admitted, “but there’s a lot less of a reason for me to safeword than there is for you.”

“I guess that’s true,” Jeremy said, and he stepped back when Michael grabbed a new washcloth and began washing his own arms, allowing him a little more room to move. He shifted, however, when the movement made the plug move a little inside him.

This reaction was not lost on Michael, who grinned and started soaping his own hair. 

“Let me do that,” Jeremy said, and Michael let him, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands in his hair.

“How does it feel?” Michael asked. He snorted when Jeremy made an indignant noise.

“I almost forgot ab-bout it,” he said quietly. “Not forgot, but l-like...got used to it very quickly.”

“Well, that’s good,” said Michael, “considering I’m going to make you wear it until the next time you go to the bathroom. And then maybe I’ll make you put it back in again. Depends on what I feel like.”

Jeremy shuddered, but he remained silent as he started to rinse the shampoo out of Michael’s hair.

“You like it, don’t you?” Michael said quietly.

“L-like what?”

“You know what I’m talking about, you little slut, don’t play dumb.”

“Well, you know I like it!” Jeremy shot back, rinsing the soap from his hands. Michael shook water from his eyes and blinked them open. “So why do you make me say it?”

Michael laughed. “You like when I make you say it. You like the humiliation.” And with these words, he slowly backed Jeremy against the shower wall, watching with delight as the smaller boy’s eyes widened. “So,” he continued, voice firmer. “Do you like it?”

Jeremy nodded, and Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah,” he said quietly, “I like it. R-reminds me of wh-who...who I belong to.”

“What about it?”

“The fullness and….” Jeremy closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. “...fuck, you c-came in me. And it’s still there.”

Michael grinned. “Some people say that it’s beneficial for your health.”

Jeremy opened his eyes. “Are you shitting me?” he asked, and Michael burst out laughing when he saw the incredulity on Jeremy’s face.

“I’m serious,” he said. “They claim that your body absorbing some of it is good for you, or some crap along those lines.”

“There’s no way that that’s true,” Jeremy said. 

“Doesn’t matter if it is,” Michael said, and he lowered his head to kiss Jeremy’s neck. “I’m still making you keep it in.”

Jeremy let out a  _ whoosh _ of breath, and his eyes fell shut again when he felt Michael’s mouth against his skin. 

“You’re perfect,” Michael breathed, and he was taken by surprise when Jeremy’s hands found the sides of his face and pulled him up to kiss him. When their lips met, Michael tilted his head a little, his tongue slipping into Jeremy’s mouth, and he pulled Jeremy closer with a hand on the back of his neck. The other hand Michael slid down Jeremy’s body and reached between his legs, running his fingers over his perineum. 

Jeremy gasped when he felt the contact, and he spread his legs a little, allowing Michael better access as his fingers moved farther back and he tapped the plug. Jeremy’s head fell back, breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, Michael—” 

“We need to work on your profanity,” Michael murmured in Jeremy’s ear, massaging his perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside. “Remember, baby?”

Jeremy whimpered, trying to press himself down against Michael’s fingers, but Michael wasn’t having it. 

“We’ve had sex three times this morning,” Michael reminded him. “You’re insatiable.”

“Let’s make it four,” Jeremy said cheekily.

“No,” Michael said. “We need to check in with people, remember? Your dad, my moms, our friends.”

“We can do that later!”

“Jeremy, there’s no way I can fuck you again right now, it’s been like five minutes.”

“It’s definitely been more than five minutes,” Jeremy protested.

“Hyperbole,” Michael said. “Come on, let’s get out and dry off.”

“I want to stay in here,” Jeremy pouted. “It’s warm.”

“Don’t you want to put your collar back on?” Michael wheedled, and Jeremy’s fingers flew to his collarbone, his eyes widening when he remembered he wasn’t wearing it. He nodded quickly, shyly, and accepted the towel Michael handed him as they exited the shower.

As soon as Jeremy was dry enough that wearing the collar wouldn’t harm the leather, he asked Michael to put it on for him, and Michael did, pulling Jeremy in for a kiss as soon as the buckle was fastened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! love y'all. 
> 
> we do love the fluff


	26. only to be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while, and this chapter is kinda short, so thanks for bearing with me I love y’all 
> 
> No smut 
> 
> Chapter title from “I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For” by U2

They made out for longer than either would have liked to admit, fingers curling in one another’s damp hair, before dressing and making their way upstairs. Michael pulled Jeremy toward the front window so they could look out at the snow, which was once again falling thickly. 

“The snow was supposed to start around eleven,” Jeremy said, “right?” He ran into the kitchen to check the microwave clock. “It’s quarter past twelve right now.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Looks like...probably over twenty inches so far.” He followed Jeremy into the kitchen.

“Check your texts,” said Jeremy. “I want to see if there’s anything from them yet.”

Michael pulled out his phone and, wow, sure enough, he had one text from Rich and two from Chloe: 

_ 11:01 bigdickfireboy _ : LMFAO YOU DITCHED damn wut a punk

“He makes it sound like you’re a badass for leaving,” Jeremy pointed out. Michael snorted, and, at Jeremy’s request, sent Rich the sunglasses face emoji in response. He then read Chloe’s texts aloud:

_ 11:28 Pink_Bitch _ : r u fuckin kidding me

_ 11:29 Pink_Bitch _ : ur excuses sucked ass i can see thru that shit so easily hot damn

Jeremy grinned. “Tell her that the water was actually bad. Not enough, uh, minerals.”

“You’re hopeless,” Michael said fondly, but he typed a response anyway:

_ 12:19 PlayerOne _ : jeremy says the water was actually bad

Chloe, not surprisingly, responded instantly:

_ 12:19 Pink_Bitch _ : jeremy only drinks deer park and the tap water at ur house so his opinion isnt valid

Jeremy made a wounded sound and grabbed the phone out of Michael’s hands, and he already sent a response before Michael even realized what was happening. 

_ 12:20 PlayerOne _ : this is jer and ill have u kno that Deer Park is amazing and deserves capital letters and love

_ 12:20 Pink_Bitch _ : uh no

_ 12:20 PlayerOne _ : and u mustntve had the tap water at michaels house bc its great

_ 12:21 Pink_Bitch _ : give the fucking phone back to michael

Jeremy scowled and handed Michael’s phone back. 

_ 12:21 PlayerOne _ : hey its michael again sry bout that hes too fat for me

_ 12:22 Pink_Bitch _ : lol what???

_ 12:22 PlayerOne _ : FAST I MEANT FAST GODDAMMIT AUTOCORRECT

Jeremy snatched the phone back when he saw that Michael was laughing, and Michael saw that he too was fighting back laughter as he read the messages. 

“I’m too fat for you?” Jeremy asked, but he couldn’t keep a straight face. 

“Jeremy, you’re thin as a twig,” Michael grinned. “Give me the phone.”

With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy passed the phone back, but he leaned in closer so he could see the screen as Chloe’s next message appeared:

_ 12:22 Pink_Bitch _ : sux to suck, dont it?

_ 12:24 PlayerOne _ : shut up

_ 12:24 PlayerOne _ : whatre you all doin rn?

_ 12:25 Pink_Bitch _ : brookie and jake r makin breakfast

_ 12:25 PlayerOne _ : its literally afternoon

_ 12:25 Pink_Bitch _ : idk but its cinnamon rolls so thats breakfast food anyway

Jeremy tugged at Michael’s sleeve. “They’re having cinnamon rolls,” he whined. “Can we go?”

“Jeremy, there’s two feet of snow outside. I’m not driving and I’m sure as hell not walking.”

“But  _ cinnamon rolls _ .”

“You wanted to come home,” Michael said. “Face the consequences.”

“Do you have anything like cinnamon rolls here?”

“I think we have ice cream…?” Michael said. 

“What kind?” 

“I’m not sure, I think there’s a few. Nanay loves those pints from  _ Ben & Jerry’s _ that have the caramel or the cheesecake stuff in the middle, so it’s probably one of those. She’ll eat like three in one sitting if no one’s home. It’s a problem.”

Jeremy laughed. “Will she get mad if we eat all of it?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Michael said. “...probably. Probably fine. But I should call them anyway, so we can ask.”

“Will they be awake? It’s nine-something in Nevada right now.”

“Yeah, Mama’s doing this ninety-day yoga challenge that she does at eight every morning, so they’ll definitely be up.”

Michael opened the FaceTime app on his phone, but Jeremy hesitated, reaching up and touching his collar lightly. 

“Um,” he said. “Should I…?”

“It’s fine,” Michael said. “You’re wearing my hoodie, so just fluff up the hood and arrange it around your neck so it doesn’t show.”

Jeremy nodded and did just that, and when Michael FaceTimed Nanay, she declined instantly. Michael snorted and was about to text her when she called back.

“I’m sorry!” she laughed, without giving either boy a chance to say hello. “I was playing  _ Scrabble  _ with Aunt Becki on this app that I found, and I was about to press on this one letter when the call showed up and the hang-up button was in the same place as the letter!” She spoke very quickly to get her explanation across, as if trying to fit her words in before Michael got the opportunity to say anything.

Michael grinned. “It’s fine,” he said. “I accidentally called Jer ‘fat’ while texting Chloe earlier, so we can be screw-ups together.”

Nanay looked over her glasses at Jeremy. “Jer, honey, you’re the skinniest person I’ve seen in my life.”

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, but Mama’s voice resounding from off-screen interrupted him. “I try to fatten him up when he stays for dinner!” she called. “His metabolism is too damn fast!”

Both Michael and Jeremy laughed, and Nanay spoke again. “How are you boys doing?”

“We’re fine,” Michael said. “We went over to Jake’s to spend the night last night, but we left before they woke up because we were worried about the snow getting too high.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but it definitely hadn’t been at the front of their minds at the time. 

“Smart choice!” Mama yelled, and they heard a loud _ crash _ and her muttered swearing. Michael winced.

“Jocelyn, if you want to talk to Jeremy and Michael, come over  _ here _ so they can see you!” Nanay said.

“I’m good!” Mama shouted back.

Another  _ crash _ .

Nanay rolled her eyes and turned back to the call. 

“But now Jeremy is sad because they’re making cinnamon rolls and the snow is too high to go over again.”

“Well, if you need something sweet,” Nanay said, “I  _ suppose _ it’s fine if you eat my ice cream.” She painted on a fake scowl, which disappeared immediately when Michael and Jeremy laughed.

“That’s actually one of the reasons I called,” Michael said, smiling at his mother. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it. Originally I was thinking that maybe the snow will be gone by the time you get back and we’d be able to buy more before you got suspicious, but now we won’t have to.”

“Oh, no,” Nanay said, shaking her head. “I didn’t say that. If  _ you _ eat my ice cream,  _ you _ have to buy me more.”

“Nope,” Michael said. “You left me alone in a blizzard so I can have all the ice cream I want.”

“He has a point!” Mama yelled. 

“Jocelyn,  _ come over here _ if you want to join this conversation!”

There was no answer this time from Michael’s other mom, and Nanay huffed and looked back at Michael. 

“Well, I should probably go so that Aunt Becki doesn’t think I’ve been captured by pirates. And maybe I’ll help your mother with whatever she’s doing in the kitchen.  _ Mahal kita _ , boys!”

“ _ Mahal k _ —” Michael started to say, but was cut off by Mama’s retort. 

“I’m making  _ your _ breakfast!” she said to Nanay. “What an ungrateful wife I have.” 

Nanay winked, blew a kiss to Michael and Jeremy, and hung up the call.

A moment of silence passed between them before Jeremy giggled and spoke.

“Well, that was interesting,” he said.

“Yes it was,” Michael laughed. “I even— wait, crap, I forgot to respond to Chloe.”

He sent one last message:

_ 12:37 PlayerOne _ : btw do me a fav and tell jake to change the sheets in the second guest room

Her response:

_ 12:37 Pink_Bitch _ : holy shit u didn't

Michael sent a kiss face and a sunglasses face.

_ 12:38 Pink_Bitch _ : omigod u DID

And four minutes later, a few texts from Jake:

_ 12:42 Sbarro.King.7! _ : Jesus Christ

_ 12:42 Sbarro.King.7! _ : Mell i swear to god 

_ 12:42 Sbarro.King.7! _ : Im going to throw a grenade in that room and close the door and never go in there again

_ 12:42 Sbarro.King.7! _ : you owe me

Jeremy read the texts over Michael’s shoulder. “We literally had sex in front of him, and this is how he reacts to finding out we had sex in a different room?”

“Nah, I think he took it rather well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fairly wholesome, if I do say so myself
> 
> comments/kudos/con crit appreciated! <3


	27. true love finds a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that all individuals who identify as asexual have different opinions toward sexual activity or displays of sexuality: in my mind, Christine is apothisexual (asexual and is off-put or repulsed by sex), so I portray her as such.
> 
> This chapter contains no smut, but a little bit of Michael being a tease and Jeremy being whiny ;)
> 
> Chapter title from "We See The Light" from Something Rotten!
> 
> apologies if this is more poorly edited than usual, I didn't feel like being super nit-picky when I finished it :/

“He took it  _ well? _ ” Jeremy said incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Michael said. “He didn’t say we could never come back. We do owe him, though.”

“My favorite part is that he assumed it was your fault,” Jeremy said. 

“To be fair, it usually would be my fault.”

“ _ I’m _ the one who woke  _ you _ up.”

“They don’t know that,” Michael said. “They assumed I dragged you up there.”

Jeremy smirked. “We should have done it in Jake’s room,” he grinned. “Then he’d be really mad.”

“No!” Michael said. “I mean, yeah, shit, he’d be way more pissed than he was for this, but...ugh, just no.”

“Squeamish?” Jeremy sneered, sidling up to Michael and poking him teasingly in the ribs. 

“I don’t want to have sex in a room plastered wall-to-wall with basketball posters. And he and Rich have definitely fucked there.”

“For April Fool’s Day, we should do that,” Jeremy grinned. “Fuck in Jake’s room.”

“Absolutely  _ not _ .”

“You’re no fun. How ‘bout we just let him  _ think _ that we did?”

A hilarious image of Jake, apoplectically deep-cleaning every inch of his room once he found out they had sex there, popped into Michael’s head. But then…. “He’d rip our balls off before we got the chance to explain it was a joke.” 

Jeremy scowled, propping his head up with a fist under his chin. “I guess you’re right.”

“We could have sex in my room,” Michael said. “And it doesn’t have to be April Fool’s Day.”

“Great idea!” Jeremy said. “Let’s g—” He jumped to his feet, but inhaled sharply as he stood up, a funny look on his face. “I forgot about that,” he said carefully after a moment had passed, taking a deep breath.

Michael smirked at him. “You  _ forgot _ that there’s something in your  _ ass _ .”

“I was sitting for a while! I just...got used to it, I guess?”

“You’ll be mighty disappointed when you take it out, then,” Michael said, grinning.

Jeremy lowered his eyes and ducked his head, as if embarrassed.

“Ah,  _ that _ ’s right,” Michael said, though he hadn’t forgotten in the slightest, “you don’t like being  _ empty _ .”

“I seriously hate you right now,” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael stood up, and used a forefinger to nudge Jeremy’s chin up so that the smaller boy was looking up at him. “You won’t hate me when I fuck you again in a little while,” he said quietly, and satisfaction coursed through Michael when he saw Jeremy’s gaze flicker to his mouth. His hand rested already on Jeremy’s hip, and he slipped it back and beneath his underwear until his fingertips prodded at the base of the plug that was still inside Jeremy.

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath and slumped forward a little so that his forehead was resting on Michael’s shoulder, and Michael knew that Jeremy felt the plug’s movement when he heard him whine softly.

“Jesus, Michael,” Jeremy breathed. “Please fuck me.”

“Again?” Michael teased. He hummed and tapped the plug once more, drawing another expletive from Jeremy. “I thought I told you to watch your mouth,” he added coldly.

“Sorry,” Jeremy said quietly, “but, please—”

“I didn’t mean  _ now _ ,” Michael said. “I said this earlier, and I’ll say it again: you’re insatiable.”

Visibly fighting back a shudder as Michael removed his hand, Jeremy gave his best attempt at a sassy eye-roll. “What, you don’t  _ want to? _ ” he teased, aiming for lightheartedness, but his voice was strained a little. Michael could tell that even though he pretended to be kidding, Jeremy was hoping that Michael would say yes. “I know, not  _ now _ . Let’s go outside and make tiny snowmen.” 

“Not a snowball fight?” Michael asked. He loved how easy it was to revert back to normalcy from his dominant side, and to watch Jeremy struggle to do the same with his submission.

“I seriously doubt that I can do anything active without falling over. So we sit and make a ton of tiny, anatomically-correct snowmen.”

“What, d’you get that from  _ Calvin and Hobbes _ or something?”

Jeremy laughed, a light, happy sound, and Michael couldn’t help but smile at him. “No,” he said. “I just want to make a snowman with a dick and balls.”

“You do realize that will be very difficult?” Michael asked, as they made their way over to the mudroom to put on their winter-weather clothes. Jeremy was walking just a  _ little  _ funny, but Michael could see it returning to normal as he got used to the plug again.

“No,” Jeremy said. “We just take a twig and two little gumballs and stick them out the front of the snowman.” He grinned at Michael, who made a face at him. “Don’t worry, Michael, I know the recipe for instant genitalia.”

“You’re so weird,” Michael said with a sigh, as he slid into his snow pants. 

They dressed in silence for a minute, Jeremy taking notably longer with the pants, and when they were done and all bundled up, Jeremy grabbed Michael and kissed him. Michael made a put-off, surprised sound against Jeremy’s mouth, and Jeremy leaned back. 

“What?” he said, looking amused.

“You surprised me. Plus, this is the least sexy way to kiss,” Michael said, but he was smiling in spite of himself. “We look like the Michelin man.”

“You’re always sexy,” Jeremy said briskly, and he grabbed Michael’s hand and tugged him toward the door. 

“What, no! We aren’t doing this in the front yard!”

“Why not?”

“Jeremy, people would call the HOA or something if we put a snowman with a dick and balls in my front yard.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said. “Backyard it is. Maybe later we could have a snowball fight.”

“I thought you had your heart set on a dick-and-balls snowman.” 

“Yeah, not now...but we should definitely do a snowball fight at some point, because snowball fights mean makeup sex,” Jeremy said mischievously.

“ _ Jeremy _ .”

“What?”

They traipsed toward the back door. 

“Is sex the only thing you think about?” Michael asked, but he got no answer because as soon as he opened the back door, their attentions were stolen by the beautiful display of snow before them. 

Everything was covered in two feet of snow. The trees were weighed down by it, the bushes looked like icy sno cones, and Michael’s first thought was that it would be impossible to find any dick-twigs because the ground was obscured by thick, wet snow. Little flakes, like rock salt sprinkled over a huge world of popcorn, lightly drifted from the sky.

“ ‘When snow falls, nature listens,’ ” said Jeremy quietly. “Antoinette Van Kleef.”

“That’s beautiful,” said Michael. “How on earth do you know that quote?”

“In art class last year we had to find a quote based on a certain concept — mine was nature — and then we had to make something revolving around that. And I saw this quote and I really liked it.”

“That’s really cool.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, carefully descending the stairs, his blue-mittened hand on the icy railing. “Remember that thing I painted with the moon and the snow and trees and stuff?”

“That painting in your dad’s office? With the weird frame?”

“Yeah, that. It took me two months.”

“It’s excellent,” Michael said. “I didn’t know it had a prompt.”

Jeremy nodded, and Michael slowly followed him down the steps. 

“This is so cool,” Jeremy said. “Romantic, even.” He glanced sideways at Michael with a quirky smile. 

“Yeah, especially since you’re wildly excited to make a bunch of little naked snow-people.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Jeremy asked, and he trudged through the deep snow and, using his hands as little shovels, began clearing a small area in which to work. 

“Christine.”

Jeremy shrugged. “She’s  _ ace _ .”

“Does that mean you’re implying that anyone else  _ would  _ be excited?”

“I guess,” Jeremy said. He finished clearing an area of the two-foot-high snow and sat down (his face twitching a little as he did so), beginning to pack together little balls of snow for the snowmen’s body segments. “Chris doesn’t count,” he said. 

“I s’pose,” Michael said, and he sat down near Jeremy to begin building his own snow statue. 

They worked in silence for a little while, content with being out in the snow and chilly air together, until Jeremy poked Michael to show him the ten-inch-high snowman. Jeremy had gathered little leaves and debris to decorate him, and now Michael could see why he had painstakingly insisted on finding curved twigs: the snowman had little sunglasses, and seemed to be wearing shorts made from leaves, out from which poked what was unmistakably a penis, fashioned from a tiny piece of dead wood. And around the snowman’s neck….

“Jeremy, is that a  _ collar? _ ”

Jeremy had taken a piece of liriope and wound it once around the snowman’s neck, and poked a little coil of dead vine through it to make a d-ring resembling the one on the collar around his  _ own _ neck. He lowered his head a little, a shy smile teasing up the corners of his mouth.

“Y-yeah?” he said.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“It’s a collar,” Jeremy said quietly, and he met Michael’s eyes. “I...um, I wanted to make it be me, but I had to change it, I found a stick that would be perfect for glasses — but I don’t wear glasses, and those shorts are ugly, and my dick doesn’t look like that, so I just added a collar. And nothing else.” He spoke quickly, nervously, and his eyes flicked downward. Michael wasn’t sure why — probably just Jer’s anxiety poking through, Michael thought, but he decided to try to remedy it regardless.

“You’re so fucking  _ cute _ ,” he said genuinely.

Jeremy blushed a little, but the beam on his face told Michael that he adored the compliment. He shook himself a little, quickly redirecting the topic of conversation to something he was better equipped for. 

“I, uh, w-what are you making?” he asked Michael, and quickly busied himself with adjusting the mini snowman’s glasses.

Michael showed him. “Remember how I took ceramics freshman year so I could get my arts credit over with?”

Jeremy nodded, and crawled over to get a better look at Michael’s little snow sculpture.

Michael cocked his head, studying what he had made. “I think some of what Ms. Lochlear taught me has stuck.”

Jeremy looked at Michael’s sculpture, then at Michael, and then looked at the sculpture again. He snorted.

Michael had constructed, somewhat impressively (considering his medium was  _ snow _ ), a torso from which a pair of extremely saggy tits dangled.

“Don’t you think Lochlear would be proud?” Michael asked, and Jeremy snorted again and went back to his snowman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyy thank you all for loving this story and being so patient with me and my slow-ass updates I LOVE YOU 
> 
> comments/kudos/con crit appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe -3-


	28. i give you it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah....this was supposed to be fluff, but I got carried away.
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> Chapter title from "Woman In Love" by Barbra Streisand

Michael found out after another little while that it was not the best idea to sit still outside for forty-five minutes while it was snowing and seventeen degrees. Seventeen degrees Fahrenheit. Despite being freezing (and complaining about how much he was, quite often), Jeremy insisted on staying outside until he had finished a second snowman. Michael had threatened to go inside on more than one occasion, but unfortunately, Jeremy knew him more than well enough to tell when he was bluffing. So Michael stayed, cold as he was, outside with Jeremy and listened to his reasoning for needing to finish this snowman. 

“I  _ can’t _ leave it ‘til later,” Jeremy had said quickly, oblivious of Michael’s growing desire to bash him in the head with a large log. “It’ll have snowed more by then and these will get buried.”

Michael had rolled his eyes and buried his face in his scarf, trying to utilize the warmth from his breath. “Put it on the porch,” he’d said, voice muffled by the knitting, “and it’ll be covered enough that the snow won’t mess with it.”

“I can’t do  _ that! _ ” Jeremy had exclaimed (over-emphatically, in Michael’s opinion). “It’d fall apart if I picked it up. I’m almost done, anyway,” he’d added. Michael had chosen that moment to decide that it was not worth pointing out that the porch steps were no more than ten feet away.

To Michael’s dismay, it was another fifteen minutes before Jeremy put the finishing touches on the second little snowman, and then Jeremy wouldn’t let him go inside until Michael had praised it.

When they finally got inside, an hour and twenty minutes had passed since they’d first stepped out, and Jeremy and Michael both were shivering. The clock read 3:09 in the afternoon. 

Both boys stripped down to their underwear (and Jeremy’s collar), everything else being damp and soaked through with snow. Laughing, they chased one another into the kitchen, each trying to avoid the other’s cold skin while simultaneously attempting to touch him. Neither bothered to put on anything else, which was funny considering they both used Michael’s bathroom and had walked right by their clothing on the way there.

Michael started a fire in the living room fireplace as Jeremy made hot chocolate. They gathered blankets and made a pile on the couch in front of the fire, cuddled together with their hot chocolate nearby. 

“Your feet are fucking freezing.”

“My whole  _ body _ is freezing.”

“If your dick is cold I can warm it up for you….”

“Jeremy. Oh my god.”

“Your mouth tastes like hot chocolate.”

“No shit.”

“I’m not cold anymore.”

“That’s because you’re next to me and I’m so hot.”

“Mhm.”

“It’s, like, radiating off me. In waves.”

After a while, they got tired of just snuggling and hands began to wander. 

“Y-your hands are like ice, get away from my nipples!” Jeremy yelped, when Michael began touching his chest. 

“They’ll warm up,” Michael said. “Besides, they’re hard, so you liked it.”

“It’s from the cold—!”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself.”

It was remarkably easy, Michael noted later, to shut Jeremy up. The smaller boy lay flat on his back on the couch and Michael was atop him, tongue in his mouth and one knee pressed teasingly between his legs. Jeremy no longer snarked, which was really just two wins for Michael, since now he also got to see Jeremy squirming cutely beneath him. 

“Jeremy,” he murmured in his ear. He bit back a smile when Jeremy’s hips twitched to try to seek pressure from Michael’s knee. 

Jeremy groaned quietly, but he stilled. “Y-yeah?”

“Did you put the plug back in after you went to the bathroom?” 

“N-no, you didn’t tell me to?” Jeremy said, and in his nervousness it came out as more of a question. “Um, sh-should I have?”

“No, it’s okay,” Michael said, smiling at him. “That’s better, actually.”

“I washed it and put it by the— wait, w-why is it better?”

“You’ll see.”

“I w—  _ ohh _ .” 

Michael had tilted his head and bitten down on the side of Jeremy’s neck, causing him to moan and melt further into the couch.

“Fuck, M-Michael,” Jeremy gasped, when Michael rubbed his thigh between his legs.

“Really, baby boy,” Michael hummed, kissing Jeremy’s neck, “I don’t know how I’ll get you to stop swearing all the time.”

Jeremy didn’t answer, just whimpered and tried in vain to grind against Michael’s thigh — his position offered no leverage. 

“What do you want right now?”

“Please touch my dick,” Jeremy choked out, and he whined when Michael pulled away. 

“Take off your boxers and flip over.”

Jeremy did, slowly turning onto his stomach, and he hissed through his teeth when Michael smacked his leg. 

“Ass up.”

“Do I have to?”

“What do  _ you _ think?” Michael said smugly, and Jeremy exhaled and obeyed. 

“It’s embarrassing,” he admitted quietly, once in the position. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you like being embarrassed,” Michael said smoothly, and he reached out to palm Jeremy’s ass. 

Jeremy buried his face in one of the throw pillows that adorned the couch and said nothing. He jolted, however, when Michael trailed a finger lightly at the top of his crevice. 

“Please,” Jeremy mumbled.

“Please, what?”

“Please finger me.”

“Hm,” Michael said. “No.”

“ _ Please— _ ”

“I think I’d like to rim you,” Michael said.

Jeremy stopped moving instantly, and twisted so he was looking over his shoulder in disbelief at Michael. “Are — a-are you serious?” he said.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Michael responded, pleased with Jeremy’s reaction, though he suspected he knew the reason for his hesitation. 

“Well, y’know….”

God, he was cute. “I have dental dams.”

Jeremy visibly relaxed a little. “Oh. Okay.”

Appreciative though he was for Jeremy’s concern, Michael would have been willing to forego the protection if it meant more contact. Nevertheless, he sensed that it would make Jeremy more comfortable if the barrier was there, and so he quickly ran down to his room to grab one. 

When he came back, barely a minute later, Jeremy had sat back on his heels. 

“I didn’t say you could move,” Michael said casually, but Jeremy lowered his eyes. 

“I d-didn’t want to be like...like  _ that _ while you weren’t there.”

“Seemed too much like what a whore would do?” Michael teased.

Jeremy shrugged, yet he fell easily back into the position when Michael gently pushed his shoulder. Michael felt him shudder, and when his hands came up to spread Jeremy’s ass, he heard the sharp inhale that resulted. Michael’s eyes landed on his hole. 

“So pretty,” Michael said. “My good boy, all spread out for me.”

Jeremy moaned quietly. Michael lay the barrier in place, dripping a little lube on the underside so it would feel better for Jeremy. Holding it with his thumbs, Michael ran his tongue over Jeremy’s perineum. “Hurry  _ up _ , Michael!”

“ _ So _ impatient,” Michael murmured, and he used his hands to pull Jeremy’s cheeks apart and expose his asshole further; the barrier stayed in place surprisingly well.

When his tongue reached Jeremy’s hole, Jeremy’s head dropped to the couch and he made a very lewd sound. “ _ Woah _ ,” he said, when the flat side of Michael’s tongue licked firmly over him. “Oh my  _ god _ —”

“Easy to please, too,” Michael said. His mouth moved away in order to speak, and Jeremy made a choked sound and pressed himself back, trying to get Michael to continue. Michael grinned and did as Jeremy wished, and this time he pointed his tongue and used the tip to trace little circles around Jeremy’s rim.

The smaller boy arched and grabbed at the couch arm. “ _ Jesus _ ,” he gasped. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Michael pulled back again. “I’m going to gag you if you don’t stop doing that.”

“I  _ want _ to be gagged.”

“Oh?” Michael said, and he leaned in and traced Jeremy’s hole lightly with his tongue. He stopped when he heard Jeremy groan again. “You  _ want  _ me to gag you? You want to be unable to speak and stuck here while I slowly rim you? You want me to keep you on the edge for as long as I want, but you can’t beg me to let you cum? You want me to eat you out but then leave you desperate and hard and empty, while you’re gagged and all spread out for me?”

Jeremy shuddered. “N-not  _ exactly _ ,” he mumbled. “I— I mean...wow,  _ yes _ , but—”

“What is it?” Michael leaned in and licked again. 

“ _ Hnngh _ .”

“What, Jeremy?”

“I— I want it, but I l-like to s-see you. And...a-and I like being able to...to beg….”

Michael didn’t respond, choosing instead to put his mouth on Jeremy again: he put his lips around Jeremy’s hole and slowly prodded it with the point of his tongue, working his tongue gently inside. Jeremy made a very unholy sound and his forehead fell against the arm of the couch. He took a shuddering breath. Michael flicked and twisted and circled his tongue, drawing more noises from Jeremy and causing him to arch his back, trying to push back against Michael. 

Michael struggled slightly with the latex barrier, but he managed to keep it in place with his left hand as he used his right to reach around and gently began to touch Jeremy’s dick. Lightly jerking him off, Michael began to slowly tighten his grip, and Jeremy made a soft whimpering noise when he felt it. He made a similar sound when Michael, still touching him, pressed the end of his tongue once more into Jeremy’s asshole. Michael felt Jeremy’s muscles moving around the tip of his tongue, and he wished that the barrier wasn’t in the way so his tongue could go in further. 

_ Maybe I can convince him to do this right after a shower, _ Michael thought, and quickened his hand.

Jeremy kept trying to thrust into Michael’s hand and then press his backside against Michael’s face to try to prompt his tongue further inside. “Pl- _ ease _ —” he gasped. “I— fuck, f-faster, ohmygod...M-Mi- _ Michael _ —” 

Michael knew Jeremy was close by his quick, breathy, high-pitched whimpers, and when Jeremy gasped out “I-I’m—”, Michael’s only permission was to continue to touch him. Jeremy came with a few short groans, and Michael felt his hole clenching repeatedly against his tongue as wetness spilled over his hand.

Jeremy’s breathing was still heavy, and he whined when Michael turned him over. Michael folded the barrier so the compromised side was covered, and leaned in, hooked his finger in Jeremy’s collar, and kissed him. Jeremy made a little surprised sound and responded, moving his lips shyly against Michael’s. When the kiss ended, Jeremy smiled up at Michael, but the smile morphed quickly into surprise when Michael raised his hand, which was splattered with Jeremy’s cum. 

Michael raised his eyebrows coldly at Jeremy, watching the smaller boy shudder and close his eyes.

“Look at me, Jeremy.”

Jeremy did.

“You know what I want you to do,” Michael said, knowing it was true. “Beg for it.”

Jeremy let out a hard breath, his eyes flicking to Michael’s cum-covered hand and back up to his face. He made a small, noncommittal noise. “I….”

Michael fixed him with a hard look, knowing Jeremy would cave and that it wouldn’t take long for him to do so. He waited, and it was barely twenty seconds before Jeremy took a deep breath and spoke shakily. “P-please, I— please, M-Michael, may—” He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, but opened them again when Michael clicked his tongue harshly. “May I taste my cum, p-please?” He seemed remarkably composed considering the situation, his voice mostly steady, but it was obvious how embarrassed he was.

Michael nodded once and lifted his hand to Jeremy’s mouth, and he watched in amazement as Jeremy began to shyly lick him clean. Jeremy whimpered when Michael pressed two fingers into his mouth.

When he was done, Jeremy closed his eyes and slumped against the couch with a dazed smile, and Michael gave him space until Jeremy looked up at him. “I love you,” Jeremy said, and he sat up, grinning at Michael. “Now it’s your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 400 kudos, I can't believe it!
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL, stay safe, leave a comment, etc. <3


	29. it’s you, you're all i see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god y’all it’s been almost a month I’m so sorry 😂😭
> 
> School started and my relationship is shifting into a kind-of-24/7 d/s dynamic, so that’s taking time as well
> 
> SMUT WARNING
> 
> chapter title from “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen
> 
> Hope you like it!

“No way,” said Michael. “Not right now, at least.”

“I didn’t mean I’m rimming you,” Jeremy laughed, and Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Some other time,” Michael said, and put his palm flat in the center of Jeremy’s chest, holding him down. Michael tilted his head and kissed him, hearing himself growl a little when Jeremy nipped his tongue and leaned against the pressure Michael put on his chest. 

Michael broke the kiss and leaned more of his weight on Jeremy, more effectively holding him down. Jeremy leaned up for another kiss, but Michael didn’t let him have one, and when Jeremy’s eyes opened, Michael could see a spark of mischief there. He shifted so that he was holding Jeremy’s wrists against the couch. 

“What,” Jeremy said smugly, “are you not in the mood for power bottoming right now?”

“Believe it,” Michael said. “You’re going to ride me.”

“Ooh,” Jeremy said, and there was still a hint of a smirk on his face. Michael wanted to wipe it off. “I like that idea.”

“I don’t know what plan you’re hatching,” Michael said, “but you’ll be cuffed and leashed and you’re not going to cum, so you can lose that cocky smile right now.” 

And, indeed, the smirk fell from Jeremy’s face. “So,” he said coolly, and Michael saw straight through the fake arrogance he put on, “you’re punishing me? I haven’t done anything.”

The rate of his breathing and the way he angled his head were dead giveaways that, yes, Jeremy wanted to do things _his_ way, but no, he had no objections. Michael went on.

“Hm,” Michael said. “Well, you are awful at watching your mouth when I tell you to, but I’m not going to punish you for that...right now, at least,” he added, when Jeremy opened his mouth to speak. “Nah, I just feel like being mean.” He smiled down at Jeremy, who curled his hands into loose fists. Michael could feel Jeremy’s wrist muscles move beneath where he grasped his forearms. 

“You'll have to make me,” Jeremy said, and Michael was impressed at his resolve. 

_Maybe I can get him to submit if I bite his neck again,_ Michael said, but he decided to take a different approach. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said. “Don’t move.”

“Where are you going, to get your whip to keep me in shape if I’m bad?” Jeremy simpered, and Michael dug his nails into Jeremy’s arms before he climbed off the couch. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have one,” Michael said, “because you’d be in for one hell of a flogging.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but Michael ignored it as he quickly went downstairs to grab the leash, wrist cuffs, and, just for kicks, a cock ring. 

He came back to the living room to find Jeremy idly jerking himself off, sprawled on the couch like he owned the place. 

Knowing that he wouldn’t get Jeremy to submit just by bossing him around verbally — he was clearly in too bratty a mood for such methods — Michael met his eyes and tossed the cock ring at him. 

So as to not get hit in the face, Jeremy stopped touching himself and his hands flew up to catch it. 

“Put that on,” Michael said, and he lay down on the couch, across from Jeremy, reclined at a twenty-degree angle. 

He earned no response but an eye roll, though Jeremy did obey. 

When Jeremy had fit the ring around his dick and looped it behind his balls, Michael gestured him closer. 

“Straddle me,” he said, and Jeremy did, kneeling upright atop him. 

Michael could see, quite proudly, that Jeremy was a little nervous. This, however, did nothing to quell the fact that Jeremy was again fully erect, his cock dripping and flushed. The ring only made him harder, and Michael _almost_ pushed Jeremy onto his back so he could suck him off. 

“We both know you’ve been a disobedient little whore,” Michael said, and he didn’t miss the way Jeremy’s eyelashes fluttered at the degradation, “so now you’re going to make up for it.” He reached up and clipped the leash to the D-ring on Jeremy’s collar. 

“Hands behind your back.” The cuffs followed, accompanied by another eye roll. 

“Such a pretty boy,” Michael said, reaching up and running his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy closed his eyes, but otherwise did nothing, and Michael could see that he was slipping a little. 

“Do you need more prep?” Michael asked, glad that his voice came out bland and unaffectionate. 

“Probably not much,” Jeremy said. 

“Two fingers?”

Jeremy nodded. 

“You want to tell me something,” Michael observed. “Say it.”

Jeremy hesitated, but when Michael moved his hand to brush Jeremy’s erection, the smaller boy shuddered. Michael could tell that he was almost there, almost ready to give in and let himself submit fully. 

“I want it to hurt a little,” Jeremy said quietly.

“Is that right?” Michael said, and he slipped his hand between Jeremy’s legs, past his perineum, and ran a finger over his hole. He tapped it gently, smirking at Jeremy when he felt him clench against his fingertip. 

Michael dripped lube onto two fingers and worked them inside Jeremy, his other hand firmly holding the leash a few inches from where it connected to Jeremy’s collar. Jeremy let out a breath and pressed back, and Michael slowly spread his fingers apart, more confident now that he knew Jeremy would relish the feeling of being stretched.

As predicted, Jeremy moaned and squirmed, prevented from arching his back by Michael’s firm pressure on his leash. 

Michael wasn’t gentle, but he could tell Jeremy loved it, and it felt like barely any time before the smaller boy was struggling against his wrist cuffs. 

“Can you please just fuck me,” Jeremy gasped, writhing as he straddled Michael.

“Hm,” Michael said, “I thought this was ‘my turn’? So we’re doing this at my leisure?”

Jeremy just groaned. Michael laughed, slicked himself up, and held his cock right below Jeremy’s opening, rubbing the head against the outside of his hole. Jeremy whimpered, and his hands twitched in the cuffs as though he wanted to grab Michael’s dick himself and guide it inside. 

“Open your eyes, baby,” Michael murmured, and he watched as Jeremy groaned and obeyed. Jeremy’s breath shook as his gaze met Michael’s. Michael regarded him for a moment, moved so the head of his dick caught on Jeremy’s rim, and pushed inside. 

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open, and he clearly was fighting to keep from closing his eyes. He made a little _uh_ sound, and whimpered when Michael guided him into sitting, stretching himself out on Michael’s cock. 

Michael was, quite honestly, impressed at Jeremy’s ability to keep his eyes open, even as he was experiencing the slight pain of being filled without much prep. 

“Start moving,” Michael said softly, slackening the leash so Jeremy would have plenty of room to do so.

Gasping out his thanks, Jeremy finally squeezed his eyes shut and began to rock up and down on Michael’s dick. Jeremy moved up until only the tip was inside, before pushing himself down quickly; he gave a slightly-pained moan as he felt himself get stretched out again. 

“Ah-ah,” Michael scolded. “Slower.”

Letting out a little whine, Jeremy obeyed. He raised himself slowly up on his thighs, making another small sound as he moved down. 

“That’s it. Good boy.”

They continued like this, Michael reminding Jeremy to slow down every few moments, and after about ten minutes, Jeremy was visibly getting tired — he barely moved up a couple of inches on Michael’s cock, and he was slumped, his head low. His cock was also dripping, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto Michael’s stomach. 

“Is that the best you can do?” Michael said coldly, and Jeremy whimpered and straightened his back. With some effort, he began to move a little more, but it was evident to Michael that being forced to maintain the slow pace was making Jeremy’s legs ache. 

“P-please,” he whispered. “I c-can’t.”

“You can,” Michael said simply. “You can and you’re going to.”

Jeremy groaned, but he arched his back and continued to ride Michael, making little whimpery sounds each time he moved. 

It was amazing for Michael, to lie back and watch Jeremy exhaust himself solely because he was ordered to, and to feel Jeremy’s tight hole move slowly around him. 

Michael reached up and tweaked one of Jeremy’s nipples, letting out a little breath himself when he felt Jeremy tighten a little. He moved his hand up to caress the side of Jeremy’s face, unable to hold back his smile when Jeremy leaned into the touch. 

“Such a good boy,” Michael murmured to him, and Jeremy moaned softly and gazed down at him. His eyes were lidded and hazy and his mouth hung slightly open, and Michael loved that he looked like the epitome of desperation. “So pretty and perfect, all mine.”

Jeremy moaned again and slumped forward for the second time, but Michael took the leash in his hand and straightened his arm by his side, the leash taut. He heard Jeremy’s gasp as his head was forced back and his back arched. Michael knew the position couldn’t be comfortable, and he knew that Jeremy was already aching all over from being made to keep moving. 

“Speed up,” Michael said.

The sound that Jeremy made was torn between distress and gratitude as he picked up the pace. By being forced to arch his back, Michael’s cock moved deeper inside him, and he had even less leverage to keep moving. 

It was obvious how close Jeremy was, but the ring around his cock and the inconsistency of pressure on his prostate prevented him from being able to cum. Though he could see how much Jeremy needed it, Michael was standing by what he’d said, and resolved to not allow Jeremy his orgasm. 

Jeremy was nearing exhaustion, sweaty and sore, and Michael was nearing his orgasm, so he pulled Jeremy down so their chests were parallel, put his arms around Jeremy’s lower back, and began to thrust quickly up into him. 

“If you cum,” Michael hissed, “you’re in big trouble.”

Jeremy made a choked sobbing noise and dropped his head to Michael’s shoulder, clenching around Michael when he felt the quick thrusts against his prostate. 

“Slut,” Michael said, and, wow, it felt so _good_ — to be fucking Jeremy, as quickly as he wanted, without caring whether Jeremy would like it or not. Michael suddenly found himself right on the edge of his orgasm, as if about to take flight. 

“You’re fucking _mine_ ,” he bit out, and came.

He distantly felt Jeremy’s shoulders stiffen, heard him moan, heard _himself_ let out a groan as he soared and then crashed, spilling into Jeremy. 

Distantly felt Jeremy tighten around him, distantly heard Jeremy moan again when he felt Michael fill him up, distantly felt himself continuing to move and fuck his cum deeper inside the smaller boy. 

Michael came down slowly, gliding, and he turned his head to the side, where Jeremy’s face was in his neck, and kissed him. 

“Color?” Michael murmured, and Jeremy whimpered and blinked his eyes open. 

“G-green,” he whispered. 

“I’m not going to let you cum, is that okay?”

Jeremy shuddered. “Y-yeah,” he said softly, and closed his eyes again. 

“Can I untie you?”

“...um, c-can we st-stay like this for a little, a-actually?”

“Of course, baby.”

Michael couldn't imagine how Jeremy was comfortable, curled on top of Michael with his arms behind his back and a cock still inside him, but he was content to sit like this for a bit longer. He wasn’t still hard, he noted, but if they stayed in this position for enough time, he would be again. He felt the wetness and warmth of his own cum seep around his cock, still buried inside Jeremy. _Wow_. 

After only the second time that he came inside Jeremy with nothing between them, Michael almost didn’t believe it was real. His arms hugged around Jeremy, pulling him close enough that he could feel their heartbeats. They were in sync. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s hair, scratching his scalp gently, and Michael felt warm air on the side of his neck as Jeremy sighed softly. 

“I love you,” Michael said quietly. “So much. I wish I could tell you how much.”

“Thank you,” Jeremy whispered. “You’re everything to me.”

“Ready to get cleaned up, baby boy?”

“Yeah.”

“...We need to wash the couch cushions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next update is but I’ll do my best... love you guys!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much much appreciated! Stay safe ❤️


	30. having the time of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while and I'm sorry but. wow. chapter 30. and, shit, y'all: 34 bookmarks, 449 kudos, and 10.3k hits. You guys are amazing, thank you so much.
> 
> Chapter title from "Dancing Queen" by ABBA
> 
> huge freaking SMUT WARNING. Enjoy!

Jeremy groaned softly as Michael guided him into sitting up. 

“You okay?” Michael asked, and he reached around Jeremy to uncuff his wrists. 

Jeremy shook his hands out, and he twisted his torso a little, wincing. “My  _ legs _ ,” he said. “Holy  _ fuck _ .”

“Yeah, you’ll be achy for a few days.”

“A few  _ days? _ ”

“Yeah, like when you exercise in some particular way for the first time in a while, it always makes you sore for a while.”

“This isn’t the first time in a  _ while _ that I’ve done this,” Jeremy said. “This is the first time  _ ever _ .”

Michael grinned up at him. “Would you do it again?” he asked cheekily.

“You know I would, stupid,” Jeremy said. “That was so hot.”

“Which part?”

“Well, all of it, dumbass, but I meant when you made me keep going. Even though my legs fucking hurt and it was really hard. And the leash, and how you made me look at you. And that it hurt when you first started fucking me. And...and the fact that, um, you didn't let me cum.” Jeremy shifted a little, as if embarrassed of how much he enjoyed that last one. He was, indeed, still fully hard, his cock and Michael’s torso shiny with his pre-cum. “Yeah, really all of it was hot,” he said again. 

Michael grinned again, and he sat up, weight on one hand behind him, with Jeremy still on his lap. His fingers curled around the back of Jeremy’s neck, and Michael felt Jeremy’s dick jump a little when they leaned together and their lips met. Jeremy sighed into the kiss, his hands reaching up to cup Michael’s face. When Jeremy began pushing his tongue into Michael’s mouth, Michael responded by tugging at Jeremy’s hair and nipping his tongue, and Jeremy began to move his hips, grinding lightly on Michael’s cock.

Michael tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hair and pulled hard, keeping him there. A quiet, aroused sound left Jeremy, and he stilled, hands falling to Michael’s chest. His lips were parted and Michael could hear his quickened breathing.

“Were you doing that for me?” Michael asked, stern.

“...w-what?”

“Was the grinding for my benefit?”

“N-no—”

“Then why do it?”

Michael heard Jeremy moan quietly, and felt Jeremy shift in an effort to keep himself from moving atop him. 

“I d-d-didn’t think” —Michael moved his fingers from Jeremy’s hair to loosely wrapping around his throat, resulting in a soft gasp— “ _ ngh _ , I- I thought that since we were t-t-talking like n-normal, it’d be...f-fine?”

Michael pressed his fingers a bit harder into Jeremy’s skin, feeling the pulse beneath his fingertips. He watched with arousal as Jeremy’s eyes unfocused momentarily. Jeremy groaned and blinked rapidly, focusing his eyes onto Michael’s face.

“You thought what would be fine, baby boy?”

“I di-didn’t realize you were still, l-like, in ch-charge...?” Jeremy said, his inflection rising at the end.

“Is that a question?”

“N-no, s-sir.”

There it was again.  _ Damn _ . 

“Jeremy, are you listening?”

“Yes, s-sir,” he whispered.  _ The best part _ , Michael thought,  _ is that he barely seems to know he’s doing it. _

Michael paused, mostly for effect, and loosened his hold on Jeremy’s throat, though he kept his hand in place. 

“I’m  _ always _ in charge.”

It was incredible how much Jeremy could react just from verbal domination. Granted, he did have Michael’s hand on his neck and dick in his ass, but Jeremy slammed his eyes shut, his breath shaking. 

Michael let that sink in, the feeling of Jeremy’s pulse under his fingers and the sound of the smaller boy’s whimpery breathing more erotic than ever. 

“Got it, baby?” Michael said quietly, his voice husky because he knew it turned Jeremy on.

Jeremy nodded quickly.

“Always,” Michael repeated.

“I— I know,” Jeremy mumbled. His eyes were still closed, his posture stiff, alert, aroused, from Michael’s fingers around his throat.

“I don’t think you do, baby. I mean  _ always _ . I mean if we go to the mall and I decide what you’re going to eat for lunch and what you’ll buy. If we’re at school and I tell you to be late to fifth period so you can suck me off in the janitor’s closet. If we hang out with friends and you’ve got a vibrator inside you, and you have to keep quiet because that’s what a good boy would do.” 

Jeremy gave a strangled groan, as if he was trying to prevent himself from making noise but was unable to do so. 

“Always.”

Jeremy nodded again, and Michael felt his Adam’s apple dip as he swallowed hard.

“Do you want to cum?”

“ _ Please _ —!”

Michael pretended to consider, tilted his head, and took his hand from Jeremy’s throat. “That’s too bad,” he said, voice heavy with condescension. Jeremy fell forward a little, whining and gasping, when Michael’s hand moved away.

“Such a needy little thing,” Michael said coolly, running his fingers up Jeremy’s back. “My pathetic little slut. You’re lucky you have me to take care of you, or you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself.”

Jeremy made a noise almost resembling a sob, his head low in submission. Michael ran a hand up Jeremy’s arm, deciding to check in. 

“Color?”

It took Jeremy a moment to respond; he was still slumped over Michael, his breathing ragged, but after a second his voice came through clearly. 

“I’m so green,” he whispered. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Michael said. “I wish I had fessed up earlier about my crush on you.”

“Me too.”

“I was terrified to lose you.”

“...Me too.”

Michael’s hand came up to caress the side of Jeremy’s face, and they kissed again, slowly. “I love you, baby.”

The beam that lit up Jeremy’s face could keep Michael’s heart running for fifty years after his brain had died. 

“I love you, Michael,” he said. “...You’re a really good dom,” he added shyly. 

Michael ran his hand up Jeremy’s arm, reaching for the collar that still sat around Jeremy’s throat. He traced the edge, stopping when he got to the D-ring, which attached the collar to the leash.

“Yeah?” Michael said casually, eyes fixed on where his finger lay on the leather. He tried to hide how much the answer mattered to him, directing all of his focus to unclipping the leash and dropping it to the floor.

“Yeah.”

“You’re a really good sub,” Michael said.

“What does that even mean?” Jeremy asked. “There’s basically no criteria or skill needed for being a ‘good sub’.”

“Well,” Michael said, “you’re the perfect combo of cute and hot, and the way you beg like you’ve never wanted anything as badly as you want whatever it is, and — well, I know you can’t really help this,” he continued, thinking out loud, “but,  _ god _ , the way you fucking react to me. It’s like a fucking drug. I could get addicted to your reactions.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shit, Jer, the way you respond to everything I do. I barely have to say or do anything and you’re practically humping my leg.” Michael paused, a lovely idea forming in his head. “Wait.”

Jeremy caught on instantly. “No.”

“What?” Michael asked, grinning. 

“Nope,” Jeremy said quickly. He shook his head rapidly and wouldn’t meet Michael’s eyes.

“All I said was you practically hump my leg every time I so much as order you around,” Michael said carefully, but he was working up a plan to have Jeremy do just what he was talking about. Michael’s mind helpfully fabricated a picture to support this: himself, sitting in a chair, legs apart and fully clothed, while Jeremy, just in boxers, rubbed himself desperately against Michael’s thigh. 

It had already been enough time for Michael to begin to get hard again, and several other factors (this delicious idea he’d just had, as well as Jeremy’s tightness still surrounding him) were certainly moving the process along. He shifted, slowly rolling his hips up into Jeremy, basking in the feeling of Jeremy’s hole — warm and tight and full of his cum — and the little choked whimper that Jeremy let out when he felt Michael move.

Michael kept moving, gently and slowly thrusting into the boy atop him, stopping when he felt Jeremy begin to meet the motions with some of his own.

“No,” Michael said firmly. He stopped moving.

“ _ Pl— _ ”

“If you fucking say ‘please’ one more time,” Michael said coldly, “I won't let you cum tomorrow, either. You don’t get to feel good unless I say you can, and right now, I say no.”

“Okay,” Jeremy whispered, eyes shut tightly. Michael could hear each of Jeremy’s breaths wobble. 

“What,” Michael said, “you like when I say things like that?”

Jeremy nodded, and he jolted when Michael lightly touched the head of his dick, which was wet with his arousal. 

“W-wait,” Jeremy said, shaking as Michael ran his thumb up his overlooked cock. “You s-said ‘tomorrow, either’?” He gasped when Michael drew a finger though the pre-cum on his head. 

“So?”

“I can’t c-cum tonight?”

“Nope.”

Jeremy groaned, and Michael could see how much effort he was putting into sitting still. His fingers dug into his thigh, trying to ground himself, and was painfully obvious just how much Jeremy wanted to thrust against Michael’s hand. 

“But it’s only four thirty,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” Michael said, and he took his hand away from lightly touching his boyfriend. “I don’t think I asked for a time check.”

Jeremy whined, not meeting Michael’s eyes. “But I….”

“What, baby?”

Michael could see Jeremy bite the inside of his cheek. “I didn’t say anything,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” Michael praised. “Now, open up.”

Jeremy made a small sound in the back of his throat, but he obeyed, and stuck out his tongue dutifully to lick Michael’s fingers clean of his own pre-cum. His eyes fell shut, and Michael felt his warm tongue flick against his fingers.

Michael could read Jeremy’s headspace with ease, the kind of content submission where he wanted to argue a bit, but wanted to be shut down, scolded, owned. And Michael was the perfect complement to that: Michael wanted to control, but also to hold, watch, care for, and Michael loved that Jeremy was allowing  _ him _ to be the one in charge, to decide, to know what was best for both of them.

Michael pulled his fingers from Jeremy’s mouth, and tapped Jeremy’s chin to prompt him to look into his eyes. “Get up,” he said, shifting to provoke Jeremy into moving.

Jeremy whined but he listened, wincing as his legs ached in their movement. Michael saw his heavy blush when he prompted Jeremy into turning over so he was on his hands and knees. Cum dripped from Jeremy’s hole — Michael could see him shuddering in embarrassment, but he held strong.

“Spread yourself for me.”

The sound that Jeremy made at the order was obscenely arousing. He shifted so he was leaning down, ass in the air, and reached behind him to pull his cheeks apart. Cum-leaking hole and hard, dripping cock on display, Jeremy fell still. The silence was broken only by his soft whimpers.

For a moment, Michael just admired the sight. “You’re even loud when I’m not doing anything. So desperate.”

Jeremy shuddered but said nothing, and Michael just sat, his eyes taking him in. Jeremy seemed to love the humiliation of being on display; he couldn’t sit still, and he was constantly whimpering. 

“Turn around,” Michael said gently. Jeremy did slowly, not meeting his eyes, and Michael tilted his chin up so they were looking at each other. “You’re so beautiful,” he said.

Michael recognized that normally Jeremy would have beamed, but the intense humiliation and submission he was feeling still won over. Jeremy’s smile was genuine, though small, and it seemed as if it was hard for him to keep his eyes on Michael’s. 

“Th-thank you,” he whispered, and Michael kissed him gently for a moment. 

“Are you ready to clean up? For real this time?”

Jeremy smiled, and he nodded. “That was really fun,” he said. “My legs hurt like hell.”

“Maybe I’ll make you do some jogging or stretching later,” Michael said, standing up. He laughed at the look of disgust Jeremy shot him. “Well,  _ fine _ ,” Michael said in response, laughing, “but you’ll be way sorer if you don’t.”

“You can help me stretch,” Jeremy grinned. He began to say something else, but, when he made to stand up, his legs shook so much that he fell back down. “When we— wah, shit!”

Michael snickered, and he hopped out of the way when Jeremy tried to punch him in the arm. 

“Get back here, you dick!”

“I fucked you so much you can’t walk,” Michael jeered, a safe distance from Jeremy’s searching fists. 

“Like hell you did!” Jeremy said. “You didn’t do anything. I’m the one who broke my legs doing all the work over here.”

“Pfft, don’t act like you didn’t love it,” Michael said. “You’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“That’s not the fucking point,” Jeremy said, scowling. “You got to lie there while I did everything and I didn’t even get to cum.”

“What, are you complaining? It’s not like you’re going to do anything about it.”

“Maybe I will.”

_ We’ll see about that _ , thought Michael, and he took the two steps over to Jeremy and slapped him lightly across the face. Not hard, not at all, but more than enough to get his attention and get Michael’s point across.

Jeremy’s shoulders stiffened, his eyes slammed shut, and he inhaled sharply when he felt it. Michael bent down, took him lightly by the throat, and leaned in to Jeremy’s ear. 

“Did you forget, baby? I’m  _ always _ in charge.”

Jeremy made a noise like a stifled moan, and it took a moment before he responded. “Y-yeah,” he said, his voice strained.

Michael let his hand drop an inch to the collar, and he pulled Jeremy to his feet, helping him stand with his other hand clasped in Jeremy’s right. Jeremy wobbled, and Michael held him steady until he seemed able to stand without help.

“You got it?” Michael asked. 

Jeremy nodded, torn between two headspaces.

“Can you walk to the bathroom,” Michael teased, “or do you need me to carry you?” 

Jeremy seemed to be feeling mostly back to normal, since he flipped Michael off without any hesitation, and Michael laughed and began to gather the blankets and couch cushions that they needed to wash. 

“Ah, shit,” Jeremy said from nearby the coffee table, peering into a mug on his way to the bathroom, “the hot chocolate is cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so there was sex and a tiny bit of fluff. :)
> 
> I'm considering jumping forward in time a little, maybe not YET but pretty soon, maybe until school starts back up in a few days. What are your thoughts, and what kinds of things would y'all like to see?
> 
> I'm so glad so many of you like this fic, please leave a kudos and comment if you're new and enjoy it! (or, like many, you're a returner and love coming back for more)


	31. let me love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp i didn't take FOREVER to get a new chapter published, yay!
> 
> Chapter title from "Annie's Song" by John Denver
> 
> no smut

They took the bathroom in turns (which was pointless, given that the house had several), and by five o’clock, both were dressed comfortably and were back in the kitchen. Michael had stripped the couch of the offending cushion covers and chucked them and the blankets into the washer, filling the little cup with unnaturally-colored detergent and cycling through the settings until he found the ones he wanted. Jeremy had found Michael’s red hoodie (which was noticeably too large on him) somewhere, apparently, because he emerged from the basement wearing it, a pair of light gray sweatpants, and a pair of warm  _ Space Invaders _ socks. His collar was still visible even with the hood pulled over his head.

“My legs hurt,” Jeremy whined. “You’re mean.”

Michael, who was rinsing the rest of the now-lukewarm hot chocolate from the mugs, glanced up, smiling when he saw that Jeremy wore his hoodie. “Jer, baby,” he said, completely ignoring the comment. “The sleeves are way too long on you.”

Harrumphing, Jeremy rolled his eyes. “It’s warm,” he said. He padded over to the kitchen, opened the freezer, and dug around for the ice cream.

Michael, just having set the mugs in the dishwasher, came up behind him and tugged the pint out of his hands. He looked at it. “Cookies and cream cheesecake core,” he said, reading the label aloud. “Jesus Christ, Jeremy, you’re not having this for dinner.”

“Nanay said we could have it!” Jeremy protested, trying to snatch it back.

“Not for  _ dinner _ , she didn’t,” Michael said, holding Jeremy at arm’s length as he put the ice cream back in the freezer. 

“Well, I was going to eat that while we figure out something else,” Jeremy said, clearly lying.

“You weren’t going to, no way,” Michael said. “Sit down, I’m making spaghetti.”

Even though Michael was ten minutes into defrosting the meatballs and cooking pasta and sauce, Jeremy was still bitching about how he would rather have ice cream than a “real” meal.

“Jeremy,” Michael said in exasperation, stirring the tomato sauce, “I want you to take a look at the back of that container — yes, really,” he said, at Jeremy’s raised eyebrows, “get the container of ice cream and read aloud the nutrition facts.”

Jeremy scowled, but he got up and took the pint from the freezer. He turned it over. “Uh, do you want it for one serving or the whole thing?”

Michael, now having boiled the water, dumped a box of angel hair into the pot. “The whole thing,” he said. “I doubt you were going to eat one serving.”

“Shut up,” Jeremy said, but he read them anyway. “One thousand forty calories, fifty-eight—”

“I’m sorry,  _ how _ many fucking calories?”

Jeremy flipped him off and kept reading. “Fifty-eight grams of fat, two hundred sixty milligrams of cholesterol, three hundred ninety milligrams of sodium, uh...total carbs, one hundred eleven grams...three grams of fiber, hey, that’s not bad! ninety-eight grams of sugar, and eighty-three of those are added. And nineteen grams of protein.”

“Yeah, let that sink in.”

Jeremy sighed, and he put the ice cream back in the freezer. “Ninety-eight sugar  _ is _ a lot,” he admitted, despite himself. 

“Exactly,” Michael said. “And we had junk food at Jake’s,  _ and  _ we had hot chocolate.”

“You’re such a hypocrite,” Jeremy said, sitting back at the counter. “You and those goddamn slushies.”

Michael made a face. “Ugh, they’re so good, though. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Michael, I would always take a sip when your back was turned. They’re so sweet it’s almost gross.”

“You peasant,” Michael said. “You don’t know mastery when you taste it.”

“Christine told me about this musical — well, apparently it was a movie first, I can’t remember what it’s called — where one guy really likes the slushies at  _ 7/11 _ .”

“That sounds about right.  _ 7/11 _ is the best place ever. For any occasion. Armageddon? Go to  _ 7/11 _ .  _ Queen  _ tickets sold out?  _ 7/11 _ . You’re sad after a funeral?  _ 7/11 _ . Perfect for all the time.”

“You sound like one of those TV advertisement guys who are trying to get you to go to Disney World.”

Michael snorted. “Set the table, Jer,” he sighed, transferring the meatballs into the pot that held the sauce. 

Jeremy did, rolling his eyes, and when he was done, he traipsed to the front window to peek at the snow. 

“Yikes,” he said. “There’s a lot.”

Michael could barely hear him over the loud bubbling of the pot of spaghetti. “More than earlier?” 

“Maybe, I dunno. You know I’m shit at eyeing things.”

“Well I think it should be done by now. It’s, what, almost five-thirty?”

“Something like that.” Jeremy walked back into the kitchen. “Uh, yeah, it’s five twenty-one.”

“Yeah,” Michael said. He got out another potholder and drained the spaghetti, pouring the water out through a crack between the lip of the pot and the lid. “We should be in the clear, then. But I’m still not going anywhere for awhile, and it’ll interfere with school and other things, so we’ll see what happens. If it doesn’t get warm or sunny then the snow may stay for a while. Hopefully it’s good for my moms to come back sooner rather than later.”

Jeremy, who was eagerly spooning several meatballs into a bowl, didn’t seem to be paying attention. 

“It’ll mostly likely be fine,” Michael thought aloud, “since their flight is Saturday. We’ll be back in school later this week, and airports are better about handling this stuff than schools, anyway.”

He served himself some pasta, and sat down at the counter beside Jeremy. As they both ate, Michael checked his phone, which had dinged a few moments ago, while he was making dinner. 

_ 5:17 bigdickfireboy _ : youre missing out chloe and jenna just tickled me until i said thesis so i tried to hit jenna but she thru her phone at me and i ducked and it hit jake so he dropped a pot of soapy water all over the floor so now were cleaning it up and jake has a mop and were taking turns hitting him with it

Michael read this aloud to Jeremy. 

“What the fuck?”

“Rich can’t say ‘thesis’ because of his lisp,” Michael translated, “and he’s really ticklish, so Chloe and Jenna tickled him until he said it so they could make fun of him.”

“Ah.”

Michael tapped out a response:

_ 5:24 PlayerOne _ : well weve been snuggling and building snowmen and i made spaghetti so were doin jus fine over here

_ 5:25 bigdickfireboy _ : theres no way

_ 5:25 bigdickfireboy _ : ten bucks says youve been fucking like rabbits all day

_ 5:25 PlayerOne _ : hm no bet ;)

_ 5:26 bigdickfireboy _ : oop wait i forgot 

_ 5:26 bigdickfireboy _ : jenna made a poll on her ig to see if she should get a septum piercing and her followers said yes

_ 5:26 PlayerOne _ : aaaand why does that not surprise me

_ 5:27 PlayerOne _ : she already has a zillion piercings doesnt she have one in like her bellybutton?

_ 5:27 bigdickfireboy _ : jenna resents this bc apparently she only has 10

Michael sent the eye-roll emoji and clicked his phone off. “Jenna’s getting a new piercing.”

“Blech. No thanks.”

“What, you could totally get long dangly Triforce earrings or something fun like that.”

“Absolutely not,” Jeremy said, cutting a meatball in half with the side of his fork. “You have to do a fuck ton of work and put stuff on it and shit to make sure it doesn’t get infected, and all these things. Too much work. Plus, I was with Jake at the mall one time, and he needed to go into some tennis shoe store that was right next to a  _ Claire’s _ , and there was this little girl shrieking her ass off while she got her ears pierced. Not for me.”

“How old was she?”

“I dunno, probably like six.”

“ _ Jeremy _ . Six-year-olds cry about  _ everything _ .”

“ _ Michael _ . You’re not convincing me to get a piercing.”

Michael snorted, but chose not to respond in favor of finishing his spaghetti. They ate in silence for a few moments, cleared up the kitchen, then made their way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning some video games for next chapter, maybe a tiny bit of steaminess, and then some sleeping. Maybe time skip to end of the week within a few chapters.
> 
> love you all! any comments, kudos appreciated :) stay safe out there.


	32. i can't see me lovin' nobody but you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one! Mostly just a short, fun chapter full of fun and silliness and love and silliness and fun and love. No smut.
> 
> Chapter title from "Happy Together" by Turtles. Happens to be my parents' "song" -- y'know, when a couple has their "song"...anyway. 
> 
> Announcement in the end notes, please read!
> 
> I love all of you. Enjoy!

As soon as Michael made it to the bottom of the stairs, he flopped on his bed, landing splayed out on his back with his gaze toward the ceiling. 

“Ugh, I want to go to the mall,” he said. “See if the Spencer’s guy has any  _ Orbitz  _ left.”

Jeremy flopped next to him and turned onto his side, looking at Michael. “Isn’t that the weird soda that had the little floaty balls?”

“Yeah, people say it looks like a lava lamp. It only lasted like a year because nobody bought it.”

“That’s sad,” said Jeremy. “I’d buy it.”

“You’d buy anything that is fun and has ‘little floaty balls’ in it,” Michael said, turning to look at Jeremy. When he raised his hand to form the air-quotes, Jeremy grinned at him.

“Like Danny DeVito’s nutsack?”

“Exactly.”

Jeremy laughed. “Let’s play  _ Mario Party _ ,” he said.

“You’re on,” Michael said, sitting up. “Which one?”

“Nine.”

Michael half-stood, half-rolled from the bed and went over to the TV. Their many gaming consoles stood lined up on the shelf beneath it, and Michael sought out the original Wii and the games for it. He dug out  _ Mario Party 9 _ from the pile and loaded it. He pressed the power button, plucked the two remotes from their charging port, and tossed one to Jeremy. It hit him in the side. 

“You couldn’t have waited until I had sat up?!”

“Nah, I gotta keep you on your toes. Otherwise you’d trudge around with your eyes half shut all the time.”

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy slipped from the foot of the bed onto his designated beanbag in front of the TV, tucking his feet up. He tugged the hood of Michael’s hoodie over his head. 

“You cold?”

“No,” Jeremy said. “Just comfy.” 

It took Michael a moment to overcome the wave of affection that crashed over him at Jeremy’s words and the sight of him snuggled in Michael’s beanbag, wearing Michael’s hoodie (and  _ collar _ , for fuck’s sake!), and holding Michael’s Wii remote.

“I was thinking,” Jeremy said, interrupting Michael’s love tsunami, “about ‘Orbitz’.”

Michael turned the TV on and changed the input to ‘wii’. “What about them?”

“Well, it sounds like ‘Orbeez’, doesn’t it?”

“Uh oh.”

“No, no,” Jeremy said, “it’s probably fine, they’re for kids. Let’s look it up.” He pulled his phone from the hoodie pocket and continued a moment later: “Yeah, see? Says that Orbeez are non-toxic. Which means you can technically eat them.”

“Just because something’s non-toxic that doesn’t mean you can eat it!” Michael said. “Dirt isn’t toxic but it’s unadvisable to eat dirt.”

“Oh, shush,” Jeremy said, peering at a new website. “They pass right through your system and come out whole, nothing bad happens.”

“That’s...unsettling.”

“Nah, just like clear little rabbit turds.”

“Jeremy.”

“What?”

Michael sighed, and was thankfully saved from responding by the appearance of the starting screen. They chose characters — Michael was always Toad and Jeremy always Birdo, for this particular game — and began a round on the Bob-omb Factory board. The AI characters were Daisy and Waluigi. 

Daisy rolled highest, earning her the privilege of first play, and then rolled a one. 

“I hate Daisy,” Michael said. “Her voice is fucking annoying.” 

“Are you out of your mind?” Jeremy said, while Waluigi took his turn. “You’re  _ Toad _ . He has the most annoying voice by a mile.” “Are  _ you _ out of  _ your _ mind?” Michael countered. “My voice is great. The screaming when he falls off the platform is hilarious. Daisy always just sounds whiny as hell.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, glancing at the TV as Waluigi collected a special dice block. Jeremy rolled a four, which landed the car on a question mark. A conveyor belt moved him to collect three mini-stars.

“Fuck yeah,” Jeremy said, “I get dibs on your shower.” He glanced at Michael. “...Oh,” he said, and started laughing. 

When the two of them played video games, it was a standing tradition that they made up pointless prizes for mediocre achievements. When they played Mario Party, whoever collected the first star or mini-stars would get to use the basement bathroom, which had been deemed the best one. This rule, however, seemed to no longer apply now that the two had showered together multiple times in the recent past.

Michael started to laugh too. “I mean,” he said, “I guess you can shower alone if you  _ want _ , but if you’re alone then we can’t fuck.”

Jeremy grinned. “Won’t your moms be pissed about the water?”

“Nah. Nanay is the one who does the bills and shit like that, and most of the time she skims it and that’s it. Remember when Mama accidentally left the hose on and flooded the yard while Nanay was out of town?” Nanay had gone to visit her father for a few days, but a local conference of which Mama was a part had prevented her from going too.

Jeremy nodded. 

“Yeah, Mama said I couldn’t tell Nanay as a joke, but then we both forgot, and Nanay never found out. By the time she got back, it had all soaked into the ground. I’m assuming she didn’t notice on the utilities bill, since she didn’t say anything.”

“ _ Go _ , Michael.”

Michael turned back to the TV to take his turn. “Right, sorry.” He rolled a four and got nothing. 

Their game continued, full of quips and snarks, yelling and giggling, small defeats and victories, and  _ plenty  _ of good-natured arguing. It was always fun to see who was in last place, whether it be one of the two boys themselves or an AI player, just to see how poorly they were doing and by how much. This time it was Michael who was bringing up the rear, having twelve mini-stars by the middle of the game, at which time everyone else’s mini-stars numbered in the thirties to forties. 

They had been playing in silence for a moment, having just finished a minigame that required some degree of concentration (“Plunder Ground”), when Michael blurted out, “Do you like sex more than when we do things like this?”

Jeremy stopped and looked at him, and he pushed the red hood back, scratching an itch on the top of his head. 

“No,” he said, after thinking for a moment. “It didn’t take me that long to decide,” he added, “but I felt like I couldn’t say something if I couldn’t explain why I felt that.”

“Why  _ do  _ you feel that?”

“I dunno, it’s kind of hard to make into words. Like, we’ve been doing everything together since we were five, and now that we can do a few more things, it makes everything better? I guess. Now that I know we also kiss and have sex, it just casually makes me happier when I do those other things with you. It’s like how sharing food is better with your best friend than with just a regular friend. Sharing food is better with your  _ boyfriend _ . And he also gets to be my best friend. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that sex is fun, yeah — like,  _ really _ fun — but it can’t really compare to the other things because the other things are just  _ us _ ,” Jeremy said. He gave a soft half-smile when he finished speaking, looking almost apprehensive at the prospect of what Michael would say.

“That was the most beautiful thing you could have possibly said in response.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since I played Mario Party 9 so y'all better be nice if I don't remember the finer details haha. 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:   
> I apologize for not being 100% faithful.....As much as I love this fic, and I DO I SWEAR, I have been working on the beginnings of a short HP fic for those into Drarry and also lots of sex. Writing is how I cope with not being able to do all the sex stuff I want (esp. during quarantine or when my partner is too depressed for sex), and I have a few kinks that don't work well for this fic. Hence, I'm working on a small one that I will probably post when done. But this fic is still important to me, I promise.


	33. he's gonna buy me a ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Marry Me" by Dolly Parton
> 
> PLEASE READ: Holy adlkfjadslfjaogho guys I'm so sorry. So I have been planning to wrap up this fic soon anyway because I literally never intended it to be more than 10k words but my life just...damn idek. So this is probably not the second to last chapter but it's either that or third to last probably, maybe, i have no clue. don't get mad please. This got so much more support than I ever imagined it would, thank you so much. anyway this is a short-ish sweet chapter, enjoy!

Daisy ended up winning the first game, and they played three more after that. For the final game, Michael persuaded Jeremy to play the Donkey Kong map, which Jeremy hated because he thought the minigames were dumb.

“It’s just trying to get bananas,” he’d protested. “And that thing with the barrels is stupid, too.”

“Spoilsport,” Michael had said, but when the game was over, he’d flopped across Jeremy’s lap, with his head on Jeremy’s beanbag and feet on his own. Jeremy had begun absently running his fingers through Michael’s hair, and Michael closed his eyes for a second. “This is nice.”

“What is?”

Michael waved a hand vaguely at the room. “This. Us. You.”

“I think so too.”

They lay like that for a few minutes, and Michael began to think about how real this was. He knew that people seldom stayed together after dating this young, but Mama’s parents had been highschool sweethearts, and they’d been married for over forty years. He wanted to have that too. He wanted the moving in together and the engagement and the wedding and the honeymoon and the buying a house and the anniversaries and the getting a cat and absolutely everything.

“I’m going to marry you,” Michael said.

Jeremy smiled. “Good,” he said quietly.

“We’ll have our wedding kiss to the Pac-man music.”

“Yes!”

“We’ll have to time it so that we can have our honeymoon at one of the big gaming conventions. Or Comic-con. Something.”

“Christine can be our best man.”

“We have to have someone give a speech. Rich would be good.”

“Yeah!” Jeremy said. “Not my dad, though.”

“Why not?”

“He’d get all embarrassing about it.”

“No more embarrassing than whatever stories Rich will tell about us,” Michael said.

“Shit,” Jeremy said, “I guess you’re right.”

“As always.”

“Rich would tell them about the video of five-year-old us pissing in the same toilet at the same time.”

“Oh, fuck me, I forgot about that.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence before Michael spoke again:

“What should our rings look like?”

“Are we even allowed to be thinking about that right now?”

“Why not? We could get married in the next year if we wanted to. Not have a wedding yet, but like, sign the papers and everything. If you wanted.”

“Your moms wouldn’t like that,” Jeremy said apprehensively, still stroking Michael’s hair.

“Screw them, if you’re at least eighteen in New Jersey you can get married without parents’ permission.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. How would you feel about a Triforce ring?”

Jeremy smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Or it could look like one of the rings from  _ Sonic _ .”

“Oh, god, don’t make me think about that movie.”

“I just mentioned  _ Sonic  _ in general, I didn’t say anything about the movie!” Michael protested, and Jeremy laughed. 

“I mean, if we’re talking about James Marsden, that’s fine,” Jeremy said. He grinned.

Michael pushed him playfully and sat up, pasting on a wounded look. “ _ Jeremy _ ,” he lamented. “You’re going to  _ leave me _ for  _ another man? _ ”

Jeremy laughed again and ruffled Michael’s hair. “ ‘Course not, silly,” he said. “Just because he looks like Zac Efron and James Franco had a baby doesn’t mean that I’ll leave you for him. Unless he’s got early access to  _ Breath of the Wild 2 _ or something, then I’d have to, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Michael said, dropping his facade, “well, that’s all right. I’m sure I’d do the same.”

Jeremy leaned in and kissed him. Smiling, Michael kissed back, until Jeremy pulled away and tapped Michael’s nose. 

“Who’s your celebrity crush?” Michael asked, suddenly aware that he hadn’t the faintest idea as to who his  _ own _ was.

“Not James Marsden, as  _ fine _ as he may be….” Jeremy said, and the way he said  _ fine _ reminded Michael of a sixty-year-old Southern white woman. “I don’t like when female celebrities have too much makeup,” he added thoughtfully, “like when the mascara is so fucking thick that you just see a black caterpillar on their eyelid.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jeremy said. “I was thinking about how different it is for dudes and girls, like, keeping up their image. You know what I mean?”

It suddenly occurred to Michael that he  _ did _ , in fact, know who his celebrity crush was. Michael could clearly recall having an Adam Lambert phase, after finding out who Lambert was when he started touring with  _ Queen _ . Michael agreed with Jeremy about disliking excessive makeup, but he remembered being fascinated by Lambert’s eyeliner and finding himself unexpectedly attracted to the man. He realized that this phase of his had not quite ended.

“Oh,” said Michael. “Adam Lambert.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” said Jeremy, grinning. “I remember you drooling over him in tenth grade.”

“Ex-fucking- _ scuse _ me,” Michael said, “I did not  _ drool _ .”

“Did so,” Jeremy said. “You used Brooke’s Instagram to stalk him,  _ I  _ remember.” He held up his hand and mimed swiping through a phone, mimicking Michael’s voice: “Ohmygod,  _ Jer _ , look how hot he is in this one, look  _ look _ , oh, look at his  _ earring! _ ”

Michael shoved him off the beanbag, and Jeremy fell to the floor, squawking.

“I didn’t sound like that!”

Jeremy sat up and pretended to scowl up at Michael. “You totally did.”

“Even if I  _ did _ ,” Michael said, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle, “I was completely right. Am right. And androgyny is cool.  _ And _ he fucking toured with  _ Queen _ , like, are you kidding?!”

“I mean, I guess you’re right, but he’s not really my type,” Jeremy said. He climbed back up onto the beanbag and flopped across Michael’s lap.

“What is your type?” Michael teased.

“Glasses-wearing, retro, gaming, classic rock lovers who spend too much time on their hair and love red dye too much.”

“Hm, if only I knew someone who fit that description.”

“Oh,” Jeremy said, peering up at Michael. “Almost forgot, he’s a top. And has a Pac-man tattoo. So there’s my ideal man, boom.”

“You’re adorable,” said Michael. “But I consume a perfectly normal amount of red dye. It’s practically healthy.”

“Tell that to the people who freaked out in the seventies about the red dye.”

“Russia said it caused cancer!”

“California says that literally everything causes cancer, and there’s no way that’s true. A kid in my math class was eating cheese puffs from California that apparently cause cancer.”

“ _ Anyway _ , the red dyes now are more advanced and so much safer, I’ll be fine.”

“Just know I won’t have sex with you if you turn red and swell up. Like if Violet Beauregarde was a cranberry instead.”

“But I’d be  _ thicc _ ,” said Michael insistently. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have been interested if that happened.”

“You’d look like a sunburnt beach ball,” said Jeremy. “You already know I burn like crazy, so I’d stay away from you. Bad influence.”

“You know I don’t burn, Jeremy,” Michael said, grinning, and he laughed when Jeremy flipped him off.

“You’ve got more fucking  _ melanin  _ than I do.”

“ _ Mell _ -anin?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so like I said we're nearing the end and I apologize for this but feel free to write your own continuations or spin-offs, just make sure to cite me! but don't do that til the end so you know where to start off. the ending won't be great but it won't completely suck, it's just gonna be cute and very much like "and then things kept happening and they kept being in love". aH DON'T HATE ME  
> anyway happy holidays and I love you all, stay safe, please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, as usual!


End file.
